


Swipe right

by PrideSkull



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Craquaria - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Hate to Love, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Miz Cracker/Giovanni Palandrani, Mommy Kink, Online Dating, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrideSkull/pseuds/PrideSkull
Summary: After downloading Tinder, Aquaria is not looking for a connection and only looking for a casual tinder hookup. But things went different as planned as she swipes right!New Craquaria material in the motherf*cking fandom from ArtPopPride and myself for you!





	1. Chapter 1

Aquaria downloaded the app because she was drunk and trying to get a booty call. No one could catch it in better words what was happening at this late hour, in that apartment in NY. Sure, as an 23 years old, the girl pretty much had a good life. She had a good apartment, a good job and (used) to have a good girlfriend. But being ambitious might fuck with everyday life. Aquas friends already told her in college she just needed to slow down, but she just couldn't. It wasn’t her nature. As she got that job, she dedicated her life to it. Her private life, her friends, she loved them, but they were always on the second place.

"...work is like the only thing that matters for you..."

"....I'm alone all day..."

"... it makes no sense...."

"...if you don't work, you sleep because you're so exhausted from work. I get that this is important for you, but which role do I play in your life anymore?..."

"I'm breaking up." There it was. Just like this.

She rolled over the bed and scrolled again at the beginning of the conversation.

"Sorry to do this over text Aqua, but as I nearly never see you..."

The emotions overcame her and sadness switched to anger, while she threw her mobile phone on the other side of the bed. "Bitch, lucky you, you broke up first, otherwise I would have..." She buried her face in the cushion. "Uhh whatever." Jackie was demanding anyway. "For fuck's sake." She reached for her phone and unlocked the screen. "That won't happen."

It was Wednesday at night and she was just wearing a sport bra and an old T-shirt, eating a whole domino's pizza, because she was an adult and could do that. In the end, pizza heals broken hearts. And after putting her head and body to work all week, ignoring any feelings, she eventually decided to relax and enjoy Tinder's beautiful New York girls.

Since she downloaded the app precisely a week after her ex broke up with her, she got pretty much a lot of matches with some girls. All followed Aquarias type, but the most important thing was, that they were all really, really attractive and it boosted her self-esteem a lot.

But none of the girls made her want to get out of bed and shave her pussy.

In the end, it was a dating app, or more precisely a "find someone to fuck app", she wouldn't know who this person was by just scroll through people’s profile. It was a weird feeling judging all those girl, but she was horny and it wasn't like she would find the love of her life there. She wasn’t searching for anything to serious anyway.

"Left, left, left. Oh... Nah, never mind right. Left, left, hmm."

Aquas finger was already swiping to the left, as she held in her motion. 

"35". 

It was dumb, but the first thing that called her attention was the age. Aquaria story with older women started when she was young. Her first kiss was in high school with a senior when she was a freshman. And after that she only liked woman with more experience, who were mature and knew how to treat her, kiss her and the most important, fuck her. Not that she wouldn't have had experiences with men or younger girl, but it was never it same emotion. 

So it wasn’t surprising that she put a range of 29-39 on tinder. And neither as she took interest on this 35 year old woman.

She clicked on the profile picture of that really gorgeous blonde women with... what was that? A kangaroo? Aqua smiled, who the fuck takes a pic with a kangaroo? She kept reading.

"Editor, University of Washington... At least she seemed to have a brain..." Not that it would matter, but Aqua preferred knowledge. All kind of knowledge, knowledge in how to make her-... Gosh, she lost track in her thoughts again! 

She read the bio.

"Let's get one thing straight... I'm not."

She laughed as she swiped right and kept swiping through the next couples of profiles. She already felt a bit sleepy and nearly was about to put her phone away, as… That one notification popped up.

"It's a match!" Appeared in colorful letters on her screen and Aqua swiped through the profile pictures. Jackie had only been two years older than her, but here she was, living her fantasy, trying to get an older woman to make her forget about her ex and/or problems.

"Brianna."

** _Hi there. How are you?_ **

Aqua was a little bit surprised how fast the first message lighted up her screen. On the other hand, what did she have to lose? Nothing.

** _hey – not bad, a little tipsy. what about you?_ ** She send her as reply. And before Aquaria could blink another message came in.

** _I'm tired. Pretty stressed with my job actually. I’d tell you the details, but it’s boring lol_ **

Sure it was, Aqua thought. She wanted to fuck, not talk about problems. She had enough by herself. So how could she lead the conversation in the right direction? Suddenly the answer came over her and she grinned as she tipped.

** _i happen to know a really good way to relax even when I'm stressed. ;)_ **

** _I can already imagine baby girl _ ** Bri replied and Aqua felt wet. _ That’s hot. She _ could imagine how the old woman was smirking while typing every single letter.

Aqua waited for more, but it took so long and as she was nearly up to ask what’s up now, Bri texted back.

** _I’m new in the city and maybe you know some cool place to hang out... Maybe drink a glass or two of wine?_ **

Fuck, was is so hard to just reply with yes, Aqua asked herself and mumbled as she tried again to lead the conversation in the sexy direction.

** _yeah my bed will be a nice place! there is even something to eat - my pussy! _ **

Silence.

Aqua wondered if she got over the top, but suddenly:

** _Hahahaha go sleep baby girl, can’t wait for our date tomorrow. _ **

Then the online spot went to offline and Aquaria stared at the screen.

The fuck? How dared this bitch to just go offline? She didn’t even asked if Aqua had time tomorrow, which she had, but still! Aqua was frustrated. And most important, still needy.

Still horny as fuck she laid on her back and her fingers started to play with her sensitive nipples over the soft material of her laced bra, as she started to scroll through Bris pictures. If she liked one, she would pinch them softly and as she got in the mood, her fingers wanderer down her slender body and caressed her soft spot. It didn't take long, as she softly came and Bris face was the last she saw, before she blacked out. Like, she was really fucking drunk.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqua woke up the next morning from her phone vibrating, with like the biggest hangover ever. Her head was exploding and her mouth dry as the desert of Gobi, but nothing a lot of water and a cold shower could not fix. 

It was Friday morning and New York was already awake… Fuck, it’s true that this city never sleeps. That’s why Aqua choose that city, why she decided to move here and live her dream. 

_Dreams… _

She could just fall asleep so badly again as...

“_...Brrrrrrrrrrr…_” The goddammit phone again.

There was so much to do, but on the other hand, Aquaria didn't want to get out of bed. But her cell phone vibrate again and made her open her eyes and search for it on the other side of her bed.

**“****_Good morning” _**She read the first message and needed a moment to remember what the fuck was actually going on. ** _“I hope you got a good rest!_ **” 

"**_What’s in your mind for today baby girl?_ **” It was that sexy older women called Brianna, Aqua started to remember slowly. First she didn’t felt the rush to answer, as her head was still exploding. But on the other hand, it would be impolite, right? And after all, she still wanted to get fucked so bad. 

** _"morning - ever heard of the Monarch Rooftop Bar? a friend of mine works there, so even if the guest list is full, I still get a spot for us."_ **Aquaria answered and put the phone aside, as she stretched and sat up. Her head felt a bit dizzy, but it was okay.

“Okay girl, put your shit together.” She told herself, as she stood up and went to the bathroom.

After a long shower, a strong cup of coffee and a freshly shaved pussy, she went back to her unmade bed. 

A beam of light from the blinds she forgot to close properly and the soft shine coming from the screen of her macbook, was all that awaited her.

Since it was Friday, she decided to work from home today, so she called her office. Aquaria needed to be recovered by tonight's date.

Aquaria worked in a fashion magazine as a columnist, judging and criticizing new trends or reporting on everything new in the fashion world. No wonder: During high school, she created a fashion blog called “This Is What Makes Us Girls” and even though she wasn't the A+ She got her way and graduated from that hell. When she joined the FIT, it was different, she became the best student in the institution and easily grasped the so wanted dream of being a fashion journalist.

Even though she was very young, the magazine's owners, Miss Fame and Violet Chachki, saw great potential in her and as soon as she graduated, they hired her from an internship to a junior journalist. Such a deep impression she had made on them. But, who would have been surprised? Her ideas were new, they were fresh, they were… young. Exactly what the magazine needed. And Aquaria felt good, felt like someone finally understood her talent. Understood why she was nearly obsessed with her job. Why she would stay longer just to finish something, why she would skip meals, would dedicate herself totally in a project. Someone at the office once told Aquaria that Violet had like the same background, getting underestimated the whole time and that had, since then, always had an eye on new promising talents. Talents like Aquaria.

And now, after two years writing only about famous fashion columns, she got a promotion for writing weekly articles and editorial projects.

No full promotion yet, but still, it was a beginning. And Violet said she needed her for a big upcoming project soon too! If all went well, the senior editor job would be hers. And Aquaria deserved that job, she worked her ass off for it! She even got dumped for working too much, dammit!

But since she was only an associate editor, she still had to deliver by the end of the afternoon an article about pop singers' clothing trends. An easy task for her, as Aquaria could focus on her icon Lady Gaga. And bitch, she knew **her** wardrobe better than her own.

After opening a blank page, stretching and as she about to start writing a notification appeared on your screen. It was from tinder.

** _"Sure baby, sounds cool. Meet me there at 8 p.m. Can't wait"_ **

** _“Okay” _ **She answered short. She liked to appear less approachable, at least when it came to dating.

She breathes deep. Now it was official. She had a date with someone from Tinder. Aquaria tried to focus, but now and then her gaze would search for her phone, being a bit disappointed no new message appeared on the screen. But Aquaria would not be disappointed by that, she told herself, as she refocused on her writing. Not that that would help, because she still checked now and then. On a little break, as the coffee machine rustled in the kitchen, Aqua would lean on the counter and scroll through Bris pics again and again. She wondered how she was, what kind of person she would find at the bar tonight. But then again, she remembered it was just about sex and sex only, but still, she was curious. 

After reviewing and submitting her article to the company publisher. Aquaria knew she needed to get ready for the date. She went to the bathroom and washed her face before grabbing her makeup bag. Aquaria decided to do a simple but flashy makeup. She opted for earth tones eyes and a red lipstick, which would surely be stained.

Now the hardest part would be the clothes. Aquaria already knew what intention she wanted to make: Brianna being wet just by just looking at her. First she put on a cute pastel pink wrap long dress with pockets. _ disgusting, very cute. _ She quickly took off her dress and threw it on the bed. Then, she tried an elegant black square free sleeve cut black shoulders chiffon dress. _ Aquaria, are you going for a job interview? think better! think sexy. _After trying several options and ready for a breakdown, she found the dress. She didn't even remember she had it, but it was perfect. It was a black knit Lurex dress that flattered all of her curves, was see through and on top, at the height of her thighs.

After the last touches. Hoop earrings and curl her hair, Aquaria called an uber. And oddly enough, she was anxious. Aquaria hadn't had sex in a long time and definitely needed it, but it was still sticky. It was ages ago that she had had the luck to have sex with a beautiful older woman. Aquaria had set high expectations on this time. 

The ride from her home in Brooklyn to the bar was swift for a Friday night. It was fun to see the movement in downtown Manhattan, but she quickly arrived at the bar and climbed to the top floor. Arriving at the entrance she realized she was way too early. _Dammit_, she thought and hid behind a corner; the entrance of the bar still in good view. For god's sake, for sure she wouldn’t be the one waiting.

So she stood there, leaning on the wall and scrolling through her phone, checking some work stuff, like she used to do when she had a moment of time.

“Hello there.” A voice teared her out of her thoughts. “I hope you didn’t wait too long.” Brianna smiled at her and Aqua gasped. 

People who saw Bri, would describe her as 5’5” of pure sex, with her small waist and the thick thighs. Oh, and that ass, don't forget that ass! But it would not take long for people to realize, she was not only was super hot with her blonde mane and the greenish eyes, but this full cherry lips sealing a string of white pearl teeth, could actually articulate pretty good. In fact, she was smart and funny on top, making her appearance beautiful, but not her mayor attraction.

Not that she wouldn't use her beauty to get the attention of cute girls.

“Are you okay?” Bri asked as Aqua still stared at her. 

“Y-yeah, sure.” She stumbled a bit, but got hold of herself pretty fast as her eyes wandered over Bri. She always called it her ‘occupational disease’, but she could not not check Bris outfit. She wore a very revealing and sexy dress, made of a light material in a dark blue color with the highest leg cut Aqua had the luck to witness in ages! Holy shit, like a little bit more and everybody could see her pussy! And her breast were on display, not that Aqua would complain.

_Dammit, she just looked gorgeous._ Her big blonde locks were perfectly styled and flowed over her shoulders, long and flawless.

“Anyway, I’m Brianna! Glad our date could be so spontaneously and we finally meet.” And with her beautiful smile Brianna spread her arms and welcomed Aquaria in them. It felt very good and warm, making Aquaria feel safe for a moment.

“Want to go inside?” Bri asked flipping her hair from one side to another.

After letting go of the hug and proceeding to holding Aquaria's hand, she looked around. “It is really nice here, good choice!”

Aquaria nodded.

Aquaria greeted Raja, who stood behind the bar counter and raised a brow as she saw Aquas accompaniment. She gave her a thumbs up, mouthing a “Girl, not bad!” making Aquaria blushed hard.

“Everything okay?” Brianna giggled.

“Come on!” Aqua dragged the older woman through the crowds of people. She managed their way outside on the beautiful rooftop lounge and to her usual spot. It was a bit hidden behind some big planter and she had some really nice memories to this spot.

“First round is on me.” Bri said, as both of them sat down.

“Hell yeah.” It bursted out of Aquaria, who just realized that she maybe was a little bit more nervous as expected. But nothing a couple of shots couldn’t fix.

Silence.

“So, here we are.” Brianna smiled after she ordered the first round. Now, sitting so close near her, Aquaria once more notice how incredibly sexy Bris aura was. 

“Seems so.” Aqua mumbled, weirdly getting kind of horny already and looking for Raja, to serve those fucking shots already.

“Do I make you kind of nervous?” Bri leaned in with a dark smile and a bit of her perfume rose into Aquaria's nose. _Dammit, _ Aqua cursed as she pressed her legs together.

“Not at all!” Aquaria kind of snapped a bit, so Brianna backed up slowly, obviously confused.

Silence, _again_ .

“I mean, no, I'm not nervous? Why would I be nervous? Are you nervous?” Aqua tried to save the situation and Brianna smiled again.

“You’re cute when you ramble.” She said, playing with a curl of her hair, making Aqua blush.

Raja placed a tray with all kind of shots on the table before them, feeling the sexual tension between them and winking to a blushing Aquaria. 

“Also, can I have a glass of red wine, please?” Bri asked Raja kindly.

“Sure.” Raja smiled with her wildest smile, both suddenly interrupted by Aquaria.

“Gosh, finally!” It overcame the later one, as she took the first shot. _For fucking fucks sake, she wouldn’t fuck this fuck up!_

“Leave something for me too, baby.” Bri giggled, as Raja left and they both raised the next shot together. And Aquaria smiled at her while doing so and Bri had to lie, if that particular smile of Aqua, in right that moment, wouldn’t have blown her away.

"Someone is eager to have fun tonight!" She laughed, as her face twisted from the shot.

But as soon as she restored, Aquaria noticed her eyes were glued on her and anticipation raised in her, as Bris full cherry lips started to open. 

"So ..." Brianna started with confidence, the wineglass in her hand, not letting Aquaria out of sight.

"So...?" Aquaria started to feel a little bit uncomfortable, but also still horny. And also the alcohol slowly kicked in and that was good.

“Is your name really Aquaria?” Bri asked and Aquaria nodded. She was used to that question and usually annoyed as fuck, but not this time. "It's very unusual."

"Well yours is Brianna, I don't think there's a name more typical white girl than that one." Silence for a few seconds, until Aquaria realized what she had said, blushing hard. "Oh my god, sorry, that was not what I inten-..."

Brianna interrupted her by starting to laughing hysterically.

"Well, it's true after all, my name is a pretty typical white girl one. Blame my parents." She smiled and Aquaria suddenly relaxed. Things seemed to went in her favor, which meant that chances to get laid, had raised again!

She felt confident as time passed and that without her being a bitch, as they proceed their date. 

"So, you said you just moved to town?” Aquaria asked, after she moved from shots to a sex on the beach, she just had ordered. Yes, that name was no coincidence. Aqua knew her game.

"Yeah, my publisher was bought by a bigger publisher here in New York and in the blink of an eye my bosses said, I should move over _ with my magic hands _ or quit. So, here I am, all alone at the big apple."

“Well, I can already imagine what they do so _ magically _. “ Aquaria smirked. “But anyway, I’m glad you took the right choice.” Aqua added a little bit quieter and blushed, as she realized she got soft. Brianna laughed as she noticed and ordered another quick shot. "I think the effect of alcohol is making you more comfortable, right baby girl?"

“Maybe.” Aqua answered short and grabbed for one of the glasses, that a girl had served them. "To the effect of Alcohol." Aquaria proposed the toast, which Brianna happily returned.

And so the evening continued by the two of them talking for hours about all kind of subjects. The more they drank the more they became comfortable and closer to each other. They seemed to be longtime friends because the conversations didn't seem to end, or lovers because they looked at each other with all the excitement. Aquaria had her leg over Brianna's thighs while she did a monologue about the importance of ARTPOP. Bri, on the other hand just had a drunk smile on her face while caressing a stir of Aquaria's platinum hair.

“But seriously, listening to ARTPOP makes me think about how Lady Gaga raised the standards for ambition in pop. ARTPOP was insanely ambitious, a kaleidoscope of ideas!” Brianna had rested her head on the backrest of the seat group and couldn't take her eyes from Aqua, while listening to her. The later one had notice that and she didn’t really cared, actually she liked the attention she got from the older women. Still, she wanted to tease an answer out of Brianna.

"Why are you looking at me like that?”

Bri slowly shook her head and giggled, clearly a little bit drunk. No wonder; a look on the table revealed what they had done the last couples of hours.

“Sorry my love, please continue to explain to me why ARTPOP is underrated…”

“Looks like you're making fun of me.” Aquaria grumbled, but you could tell, she wasn’t serious. 

“Actually, I think it's beautiful how much passion you have for things you love. I think that's what attracts me most to you.” Bri smiled, licking her lips, but not really being aware of it, as Aqua noticed.

“Are you sure about that last one? Not this cute tits, my ass, those splendid legs…?” As she said that, she spread them a bit, so her short skirt moved up and revealed her sexy lace underwear in red.

In an instant and to Aquas excitement, Brianna shoved her toward her and looked into her eyes, before kissing her brutally, surprising Aqua with her aggression. She had expected an reaction, but this here was even better! 

After a second she realize she should kiss back, so she did, moving her lips to the rhythm of Briannas hungry movements. Their bodies tightened in their embrace, hugging tightly, as if they never wanted to leave each other. The kiss was intense but sweet at the same time. Brianna's hands brushing Aquaria’s back as her nails left a small trail on her clothes; a reminder of how badly they both wanted each other. 

Aquarias heart was beating faster, her getting hornier by every single second she got to taste Brianna. A thin trail of saliva formed between their lips as Brianna withdrew from the kiss, just to press more kisses along her jaw. Aqua moaned softly. _God, this was so good…_

Pink lips curved into a smile as the older women released her, her hand sliding to hold her shoulders still. Brianna's nose brushed the length of Aqua's neck, kissing her before pinching her earlobe, continuing in the same thick breath. _Now or never!_

“Do you want to get out of here?”

“I thought you would never ask.”

They both stumbled out of the bar, giggling and laughing like teens, making it just until the next corner, as Aquaria pushed Bri to the wall.

“A penny for your thoughts.” Aqua smirked, as she placed one of her hands on Bris breast and started to massaged it slowly.

“I think I’m horny.” The older women mumbled as she placed a quick kiss on Aquaria’s lips.

“You think?” Aqua asked as she placed her fingers through the high leg cut between Bris legs and felt the wet spot moisten her fingers. _Dammit, that bitch was not even wearing underwear! _“You think and I know for sure.” She giggled as Bri moaned a little bit. Aqua smirked, but before she could get on with anything else, Brianna quickly turned them around and nailed her on the wall. 

With a mischievous smile on her face, Bri looked deep into her eyes and whispered. "I hope you enjoyed your little dominating moment, because it will not happen again for the rest of the night." Only by those words Aqua got extremely wet from excitement. _Yes, please!_

“But speaking of you.” Bri said as her hand wandered under Aquas dress and into her slip. Her folds were slippery already as Bri caressed them slowly. “I can't wait to fuck you senseless”

“Yes, please mommy.” Aquaria sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Did you say something, princess?" Bri smirked over Aquas reaction. “Be quiet, let mommy work her magic.” She whispered as she put two fingers inside her and began to slide them in and out at a slow pace, rubbing her clit with her thumb, making Aquaria roll her eyes and slightly trembled by the sensation. “Fuck, yeah.” She mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Bri, slightly rocking her hips against her fingers. “You're such a good girl for me already.” The later one fucking her gently, enjoying the feel of Aquas inner walls flexing around her fingers. As she realized that Aquaria was about to cum, she took her fingers out, not going for the awaited end on purpose, which made the young blonde complain.

“Be patient, my love. If you hold just a bit longer, you'll be happy with the gift I’ll give you tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

On the ride to Bris apartment, both could not take their hands off of each other. Wildly kissing, they sat on that backseat of the uber. To Bris displease, the driver had them in view the whole time in the rearview mirror. As she saw how a bulge evolved in his pants, enough was just enough and Bri snapped.

“Could you please concentrate on driving, sir? I want to get this beauty home alive after all.” Brianna said harshly but added whispering in Aqua's ear softly. “And make her cum over and over and over again…”

Aqua giggled and caressed Bris face, which was lighted up by the waves of the passing streetlights. 

Aquaria, as Bri caressed her neck, looked over the shoulder of the latter one and saw that the uber drove down the west side of central from central part toward Harlem. Aquaria had good memories of bars in Harlem. And now would create another one of an unforgettable night.

It was kind of odd, but Brianna held Aquaria's hand, connecting her slender fingers with hers. And strangely Aquaria likes that skin contact, it was warm and made Aquaria safe. She didn't know if that feeling was because she was drunk, but she hadn't been happy like that in a long time.

Arriving in front of Brianna's building, they both stumbled out of their uber. As soon as they got out of the car, Aquaria ran into the typically white brick building. 

There were few people walking on the street, watching the two beauts, but it didn't matter after all.

Aquaria wondered, did Brianna lived in this style in Seattle too? Was it different from New York? Sure it was, but how much?

The older woman led Aquaria to the front door, opening with a slight bow.

"My lady, welcome to my castle." Making Aquaria laugh. 

With that, Bri and Aqua passed by the large glass entrance door and found their way to the elevator. The architecture still stunned Aqua. Even drunk, she had to confess that it was amazing.

As they began to walk down the floor, Brianna took Aquaria's hand again. It was odd and unusual, but Aquaria couldn't care less. She liked the sensation after all.

Still, Aqua did not understand why Bri kept doing this and if it was any other time and someone else, she would repulse that affection, but it was Brianna and she was drunk. 

As they entered the elevator, Brianna began to kiss Aquaria's neck, which made her moaned slightly. The moment was short as they had arrived on Brianna's floor. Wasting no time, Brianna grabbed Aquaria, dragging her out of the elevator.

Bri fumbled with one hand in her purse for the keys of her apartment, as she pressed Aquas body against the door who had lifted one leg up to Bris waist, so the later one had a better grip to lift her up a bit. 

“You’re so sexy and hot and naughty…” Bri mumbled as she grabbed her ass and squeezed those cheeks, not letting off kissing Aquaria's beautiful long neck, still fumbling for those keys. 

“Says the one without underwear.” Aquaria giggled, shivering under Bris soft lips. _Gosh, finally_ , she thought. She had missed that desire of being taken, to let go just for a little time.

As Bri unlocked the door, both of them nearly fell into the apartment, but Bri took hold of Aquaria with her strong arms just in time and pressed her against her body as they swirled through the room. 

The apartment was a mess, nothing tidy and gearboxes everywhere. But it was understandable since Brianna had just moved. In a few seconds, she shoved Aqua in front of her, finally pressing her back against the cold white wall. 

Her moans echoing in the marble room and her legs shaking as she struggles to steady herself. Their faces met and so did their eyes. And just for a little second, the world stopped spinning.

"Hey" Aqua met Bris beautiful greenish hazel eyes.

"Hey" Brianna answered stroking Aquaria's cheek

"Are you going to fuck me now or what?" Aqua said abruptly, still drunk and needy to Bri's touch.

"You can bet!" Bri said with dark eyes, lifting Aquaria up to her hips; the younger girl wrapping her legs tightly around her, to get some hold. "I'll make you cum until you pass out, baby."

"Let actions follow those words, bitch." Aquaria tried to be cocky, biting her lip and flipping her hair.

"Mommy for you, after all." Brianna scolded, then patted her ass.

Brianna carried Aquaria over to the bedroom, carefully letting Aqua slide down on her big and comfy king size bed. The moment Aquaria felt the soft sheets underneath herself, she spread out, which made Brianna smile as she took off her shoes and dress slowly. Aqua gasped as Bris body was covered in tattoos, a big pair of wings on her back, a butterfly on her side.

Slowly she climbed into the bed, not letting the young girl out of her lustful gaze. She joined Aquaria and began to kiss her passionately. _So good_**_… _**Aquaria couldn’t remember when she was kissed like that the last time. Aquaria wanted to complain as Bri let go of her, but not a sound left her soft lips, as she saw the lust in Bris eyes.

“Bend over for me, baby girl.” Bri demanded and Aquaria obeyed, lifting her perky ass up, as she made a hollow back and rested her upper body on the soft bed, just supported by her slender arms. "Spread those beautiful legs of yours for me.“ Aqua did as she was told, her excitement was already overflowing, so that, as Bri pushed the dress up and slowly lowered her string, a fine line of Aquas juices ran down on the insider of her tights.

“You’re already so wet for me, baby girl?” Bri smirked and entered a finger in Aquaria's beautiful pussy feeling no any resistance, just a warm and slippery hole, ready for her love, affection and of course several orgasms.

“Yes mommy.” Aqua moaned as the older women added two more fingers, twirling them slowly inside of her. “That feels so good…” She purred like a kitten, as she buried her face in the bedsheets underneath her.

“Don’t hide your face baby girl, I want to hear your beautiful voice.” Bri said, slowing down her pace.

“Okay mommy, please just don’t stop.” Aqua whined and started to move, so Bris fingers, still inside her, would cause some friction. _Fuck, this was so good! Bris fingers were so long and slender. Just a little more and she would_**_…_**

“Did I allow you to use my fingers without my approval?” Bri said scolding, taking her fingers out of Aquaris slippery hole.

“Please no!” Aqua turned around as she complained and met Bri, licking her fingers and watching her with full power lesbian lust. Aqua fell silent and got horny at the same time.

“We do it my way or we don’t do it at all, baby girl.” Bri said with a dark voice that sends shivers of enjoyment through Aquarias body.

“Yes mommy.”

Bri came closer. “Take that fucking dress off.” She whispered and Aqua obeyed instantly, throwing the dress in some corner. _Forgive me Prada..._

“Good.” Bri climbed over her and placed herself half between Aquaria's legs, as she pushed her slowly into the sheets. “Will you relax for me, baby?” She said and kissed her soft neck. Her warm breath against her skin nearly drove Aqua insane, making her pussy twitch, even without any direct touch. Bri seemed to have noticed, as she suddenly smirked, while letting her fingers wander over Aquas body, leading to her pussy. She placed her hand flat on it, making the warmth of her palm spread, as she suddenly inserted her middle finger and caught Aqua by surprise.

“You are a good girl, right?”

Aqua nodded, for more she wasn’t capable in that moment. Her thoughts went blank as Bri inserted more fingers and fucked her in an averaged pace, stroking her clit now and then; the wet sound of Aquas pussy filling the room around them. 

“Look at me baby.” Bri accelerated, bending her fingers inside Aqua, searching for the right spot. As found, she worked on it until Aqua screamed out of lust and suddenly squirted all over the sheets. Just all her dammed up lust spread over Bris bed and the later one smiled with dark eyes, liking off some of Aquaria's cum of her belly.

_Dammit_ , Aqua thought, she never before…had done like…. _that!_

Aqua blushed out of embarrassment, but Bri cupped her face with both hands. “Glad, I could make you feel that good.” She kissed her and her eyes were soft and lovely, and all kind of embarrassment vanished. 

Bri watched the younger girl, her chest rising at a constant pace. Aqua, still out of her mind, let her thoughts flow. 

She loved that feeling.

“Are you okay baby girl?” 

Bri smiled and caressed her face. The girls approached each other, connecting their lips again, hands moving over their bodies, caressing the skin. Aquaria brushed Bris hair out of the way, so she could lean over and lick the skin of Brianna's slender neck. Softly she left little love marks on the skin of the older woman.

"Mhmm." Was Bris response to the sensation, as she visibly enjoyed it.

As Aquaria let go of her, she looked at Brianna's body on top of hers. With her slim waist and wide hips, her thick thighs and those perfect, huge breasts, Bri really had an amazing body. It was tight and muscular in all the right places, but still soft and curvy on the other side. The perfect combination, if anybody would ever have asked Aqua. Nobody ever did, but still.

"Mommy, will you let me make you feel good, please?"

She ran her fingertips provocatively over Brianna's thigh, following her belly, reaching for her beautiful breasts. Aquaria played delicately with Bris nipples, which made the later one moan softly as her nipples got hard and sensitive. 

After a couple of minutes, as she got enough out of Bri and was sure she would be really wet by now, Aqua let her fingers wander back from her stomach, to her waist and then reaching for her beautiful pussy, everything carefully followed by Bris eyes.

She quickly found Bri's clit, warm and soft under her touch, which she began to caress slowly between her fingertips. Brianna made a small, satisfied noise as Aquaria worked on her soft spot.

Inserting a finger slowly under Bris watch.

"Mommy, you're so damn wet." Aqua noticed and Bri just nodded wildly, watching the younger girl play with her. “You’re so hot to be honest.” Aqua smirked, she knew she was as silent cumer, but she would make her scream tonight anyway.

Aqua added another finger, slowly caressing Bris entrance.

“You like that mommy?” She smirked, playing with Bris wet folds, licking over her clit now and then.

Bri got into her senses after a while, trembling a bit. Still, this evening was not about to end...

“Can you get mommy her toy baby girl? It’s in the nightstand.” No need to tell her a second time, Aqua crawled over the bed and opened the drawer. She gasped a bit out of excitement, as she saw the dildo attached to the harness, as she this wasn’t her favorite thing,she couldn't wait for Bri pounding her deep with it, aroused her. 

“Sure mommy.”

Bri put it on pretty quick, moistened it with lube and laid flat on the bed, as she helped Aquaria to slide it in. It took a moment until Aqua could take it, but the moment she did, her eyes rolled back into her head by the sensation of the dildo, slowly shoving it inside her and moved. “Mommy, your dick is so perfect…” She mumbled, riding that dildo still a bit carefully, but with a rising pace until she got at a frantic pace.

Bri put her hand on her belly, felt the toy's movements inside the Aqua. Watching Bri, her sensual gaze told how much she liked to see Aqua so vulnerable under his touch. Bri couldn't take his eyes off her, but she needed more control, more from her.

“Turn around.” Bri suddenly demanded and lifted the surprised Aqua easily up from the toy and to her right side. Holding her by her hips, Bri shoved herself behind Aquaria, which was on all four, nearly begging to get fucked again. Aqua had closed her eyes, _dammit_ , this was a tease, as Bri hold her tight by the hips, but didn’t move at all.

“Are you gonna fuck me from behind, mommy?”

“Such a smart little girl.” The older women smirked, as she pinched that perfect little ass in front of her. She placed the tip of the toy on Aquas entrance, teasing her hole with it and throbbing it softly against Aquas clit, until the later one, nearly driven crazy by now, started to whine and beg.

“Please mommy, please fuck me hard with your dick, I beg you.” Even as she said so, it took Aqua by surprise as Bri shoved the toy deep into her pussy with one hard stroke, reaching deep inside her. At the same time Bri got a handful of Aquas mane, pulling it towards her.

Aqua gasped, as Bri slapping her ass, before cuming with a loud scream on the toy, as Bri fucked her with hard thrusts through her whole orgasm, each one of them filling her insides up.

Bri loved the sensation, the view before her, as Aqua came at this moment. She rocked her hips against the toy, wildly.

After the two broke up Aquaria was welcomed into Brianna's hug and affection, saying she was perfect, and that she was a very, very, good girl. The actions themselves are meaningless, but listening to Brianna's heart made her aquaria relax for a few seconds and think about her luck in the evening. However, it was time to settle down, Brianna was like a drug that Aquaria tried and wanted more.

Wasting no time, Aquaria started a make-out session. It didn't take long that both crushed their lips, fighting for dominance, which Aqua soon gave up, as she realized she just couldn‘t win. She wrapped her arms around Bri to bring her closer though. Continuing the hot kiss session with the girl, she dragged her close. 

So much energy, Bri smiled.

Aqua felt revived, full of power as if she could conquer the world.

She stroked Bris's handsome face, which watched her closely. Bri smiled at her, leaning in for a kiss.

"We're not done princess yet." Bri laughed.

"That's what I expected ..." Aqua whispered as Bri lovingly touched his fingers over her long blond hair.

Brianna began to leave a trail of butterfly kisses from the jaw to the belly, stopping right at the thigh. Aqua was out of sight and then adored her, Bris's eyes glued to her. Aqua trembled under every movement Bri took, her touch being so willing. Brianna lifted Aquaria's right leg over and began planting kisses all over her inner thigh and tracing her hand over her pussy.

"Are you going to eat me out?" Aqua bit her lip and watched carefully, while Brianna kept kissing her. She let out a soft moan, watching Bri go down on her. 

If heaven existed, then Aqua had arrived just then. Brianna's tongue licked Aqua's wet pussy, while her left hand massaged her left thigh. Brianna's teeth brushed lightly against Aquaria's clit. Aquaria wasn't sure what to do or feel, she just knew she wanted more. Then she lifted her left leg over the older woman's shoulders and pulled Brianna's head deeper.

Aquaria felt electricity run from her nose to her toes. She closed her eyes and hummed happily to herself, savoring the intoxicating moment. When she came, fading, there were no worries. For the first time in her life, she was clear with everything ...

The older woman lay down next to her lover, the two just looked at each other before laughing. "I can't believe we just did that!" Brianna said, still laughing and a little drunk. The young girl wrapped her arms around Brianna and smiled. The girls continued to laugh and Aquaria glanced at the digital clock beside Brianna's bed, which read 03:27 a.m.

No wonder the young woman was exhausted. She knew she should leave, but she felt her eyes slowly closing asleep.

The morning light woke Aquaria, shining directly on her smudged face. It had been a long time since Aqua had woken up in someone else's bed, and when she opened her eyes that morning, she immediately panicked, feeling unreal. She sat up abruptly, then realized she was naked, clutching the handkerchiefs to her chest.

After a few seconds, she remembered everything perfectly but wished she didn't fell asleep there. She knew she couldn't stay there. 

She decided she had to leave before Brianna woke up, it was better that way. Aquaria knew she couldn't give Brianna more than just sex, but also because she really wanted nothing more than sex. Fuck, it was tinder after all!

Slowly she slid under the sheets, which were super comfy as she had to confess. She looked around the room and found her dress. Then the panties. 

Then she put on her clothes and went out, holding her heels in her hands.

As she left the building Aquaria could not say why, but she felt a void in her chest, a regret. Could she really give Brianna nothing more? Did Brianna have any other intentions with her? Would she ever see Brianna again?

But things were like they were. 

Meaningless.

After all, it didn't matter what it was, she was hungry and there was a really good bakery nearby. 

She put her heels on and searched for her phone, checking the time again.

Dammit, so early though.


	4. Chapter 4

An annoying alarm sound echoed throughout the room and made Aqua grumble, as she turn it off. It was still dark outside, with almost no sound coming from outside through the open window. After a few minutes, the sleepy face of a disheveled woman appeared, her eyes still not yet ready to meet the daylight. She turned around, tempted to just keep sleeping.

_But not today satan, not today! _ she told herself, as today would be important day for her.

It was Monday after all, the day of her promotion.

Energy overcame her body, making her get out of bed and into the bathroom. Soon the shower run with warm water over her naked body, filling her with even more energy. Good lathered up, she put the plug in and the water slowly raised. After some minutes the bathtub was full of bubbly foam, making her relax as she slowly lowered her body into the water. Her fingers wandering over her slender body, remembering how good she had been treated a few days ago. 

She wondered if she had time for a little solo session; with Bris body, her touch as little teaser for her lust; as she would remembered how the older women had made her feel that night. Just the thought about her soft big breasts drow her horny, nipples getting all stiff under her touch. It wouldn’t take long for her to ...

A fantasy. 

It was just a fantasy, a desire, followed by hopefully another better one to come.

After the relaxing bath she decided to get ready, she needed to be at her best today! Three days had passed since then and Aqua thought about that amazing night now and then, like she had this morning, now she had to focus on what she dreamed the most, her promotion. She had so much to do. While she mentally thought of all the stuff she had to do on her day, she prepared an espresso and grilled cheese for breakfast.

After finishing, she put the dishes into the senk. She quickly opted for a black turtle neck loose knit sweater, a vintage aesthetic plaid loose blazer coat jacket and a shirt to match, the final touch was a Christian Louboutin Black Suede Pigalle Heels. She also decided to wear her hair loose and a light makeup today, nothing to ‘party-like’. As she finished her mug, she felt like the most beautiful woman in the world, looking at her features in her big mirror. This day belonged to her, she said to herself as she got up and grabbed her stuff, leaving her apartment.

After a little ride with the elevator, she reached the hall, taking a deep breath and putting her big and round sunglasses on, Aquaria leaving the building on a fast pace.

Looking up and down the street, she realizes how happy she actually was, even though it was a Monday. _What one or multiple orgasms can do to a person's ego, amazing!_ She put her airpods and her favorite playlist on too and was humming through the streets of Brooklyn, as if nothing could mess up her perfect day. 

She wasn’t even annoyed by the ever-crowded New York subway, as she used to be normally. The luck was with her, as she even got a seat and could concentrate on her phone, reading some articles and listening to her ‘Let’s get into this week Lady Gaga Playlist’. She really didn‘t had to think about the direction anyway, as she took them every day and most of people had the same way to Manhattan, flooding the city with even more hustle and bustle. But that was why Aqua loved this city so much anyway.

Leaving the subway and a few more minutes walking, led her to the front door of the building belonging to the Charles-Visage publications. Here was Aquaria working and here she would fulfill her dreams.

Charles-Visage publications, one of the largest in the country, ranking high in the industry. Especially thanks to Fame and Violet. Vanguard was the second largest fashion magazine in the United States, second only to Vogue. Despite the fame that Charles-Visage publications got for Vanguard_ , _ they also advertised major magazines in other areas, such as news magazine, a cooking magazine, a fitness magazine, etc. They made sure to cover up the whole market.

The doors opened quietly and reverently, to an impeccably white entrance hall. Aqua was amazed every time. Over the reception desk, in bold and stylish typologies, throned the names of the magazines of the company. The lobby glowed behind the glass doors in the early morning darkness and it seemed, for the first few minutes, a warm, welcoming place.

Walking to her destiny, Aquaria saw all these very elegant businessmen and women dressed in Dolce and Gabbana suits, Prada dresses, Ralph Lauren shoes or Louboutin heels, walking with such confidence along her. And she was a part of it, still a little one, but a rising star on the firmament of this amazing business.

Aquaria's heels made a clicking noise on the marble on her way to the reception. The young receptionist man greeted her with a nod, which she returned with a charming smile. Quickly the girl passed her card in the electronic reader and entered through the ticket gate, reaching the lift area and pressing the elevator button.

After a few minutes the lift arrived and as Aqua was about to get into, a tall man entered with her. Max Malanaphy, the chief of the photography department of this company; some paperwork in his hands and a starbucks coffee cup balancing on top of that. The later one was clearly meant for Violet, as Max was known for his tea addiction. 

Aqua had already successfully worked with him together in the past and was looking forward for the project, as he surely would be a part of it. They came really good along, even despite he was Violet’s husband, her unequal counterpart and people often wondered, how it worked, but it did.

They started dating in highschool, she the diva school bitch and he the nerdy exchange student from the UK. From the first moment on, they shared their love for art and beauty. As Max’s family, after he had graduated, moved back to UK, they thought it would have an end after all. But as Violet had her first day at the Parsons School of Design, a familiar voice called out for her. “Violet.” Max had smiled and they fell into eachothers arms.

“I wish a good day, dear Miss Needles, how are thou?" Max said with his gentle British accent and turned to her, his silver hair swinging in soft waves.

"Good morning, thank you Mr. Malanaphy! Good actually.” Aquaria blushed slightly. “Despite being Monday of course.” She laughed. “Had you a nice weekend?”

“Oh, yes! I, I’m mean we had. Violet wanted to visit a new restaurant in Soho actually. Tetsu was it? Ever like heard of it?” He first seemed to try to remember and then looked at her with anticipation.

“Yeah, it’s so _ in _ right now, but hard to get a seat.” Aqua shrugged with her shoulders slightly, still smiling.

“You know she has her connections.” Max winked. Of course Aqua knew, it was part of her goal too. Both got silent. “By the way, congratulations on the editorial, you really deserve it!" He smiled.

“Thank you, I've worked really hard for it.“ Aqua said with strong voice, as confident as she wanted to appear. And it seemed to work.

“They noticed that.” Max seemed glad, mishievly smirking at her and bend down to her conspiratorially. “This stays between us, okay? But it was Violet that suggested you, she meant you were finally ready.”

Aqua didn’t know what to say. Violet Chachki. Like THE Violet Chachki had suggested _ her _ ?! “I… This takes me by surprise honestly… But speaking of the _ devil _, how is her mood today?” Aqua asked with a smirk, looking up to the taller man, who returned her question with a laugh.

“This one here is the third one I got her, so you can imagine.” Max smirked, leaning down a bit. “Anyway, we reached the Vanguard floor, see you around.” He laughed, holding the door so Aquaria could left. She turn to him, walking some steps backwards and nodded, he responding with a smile, as the door closed. She liked him, he had that positive aura around him, which was contagious. A really nice guy.

Aquaria walked along the white corridor, her steps being confident directed along the massive amount of winning articles, that hung on the walls to her left and right. Not without reason the magazine was the signboard of the company. She soon reached the door behind which her department was located.

Behind the reception desk was an elegant logo that saying _VANGUARD_ . Smiling, Aquaria said good morning to the receptionist, who answers with a smile to her too. 

The department wasn't full, just a few people walking around, trying to get their shit together, collecting their material or just having a little small talk before work. After all, it wasn't nine o'clock yet and people still stood in line of a starbucks or a bakery nearby thát was really good too! Luckily, the person who she wanted to see the most, was already in her place with a coffee and a half-eaten muffin. She was in a good mood, Aqua could tell from her relaxed expression. As she noticed Aqua, she laid the magazin she was reading by side and greeted her with a really big smile. “Big day today, _ giiiirl _, I hope you are prepared?” She said in her sharp and iconic Texan accent.

Asia was Aquaria's best friend in the magazine since the younger girl started as an intern. Both were ambitious and loved what they did. Asia worked in the public relations department of the magazine. So even they didn't often work often together, they were lucky enough to sit next to each other, with a beautiful view on the Hudson River.

"Good Morning. I must say, Mrs.O'Hara, that this Versace peasant skirt makes you very fancy for a monday morning." 

“In such a good mood, I wonder if someone got laid lately.” Asia smirked at Aquaria, knowing exactly what her friend had done over the weekend.

“Oh shut up.” Aqua had laughed, as she took a seat. “By the way it was three times and awesome on top.” She giggled.

Asia had laughed. “What’s her name? When will you meet again?” She leaned closer, noisy as she was sometimes, but Aqua brushed it away. She shrugged her shoulders as she unpack her work material. “I don’t know.”

“What you mean by you don’t know bitch?” Asia rolled her eyes, taking a bite of her muffin. “I mean, I’m happy that bitch Jackie dumped you, I never liked her in the first place, but still…”

“Excuse me?” Aqua tried to act shocked, but burst out in a laughter soon.

“I’m just messing with you.” Asia joined her laughing. “Still…”

“Still what?” Aqua got out the last of her work materials and turned on her Mac.

“I don’t know, I wish you some happiness in life.” Asia smiled and wanted to say more, as both of them were interrupted by the tall, thin figure of the secretary Naomi Smalls, who abruptly opened the sliding glass door that separated the chief’s room from the rest of the department, screaming desperately with a horror-filled expression all over her beautiful face. Like every…

...fucking…

...day.

"She is on her way up!" Naomi shouted, walking elegantly but strinkt to the reception desk, carrying a white shoebox in one hand and some magazines in the other.

It didn't take long for everyone to start running frantically, accommodating clothes rails, frantically pushing them out of the way. Editors race into their office, trying to seem busy. Even some of them changes from kitten heels to sky-high stilettos, throwing the comport ones into one of their desk drawers.

The amount of stress was unbelievable, but Aquaria already knew what to do, straightened her chair and looked in a little mirror, she stored at her desk, to see if there was something wrong with her look. Surprise, it wasn’t. Asia was not stressed either, just touched up her nude lipstick and threw the rest of her muffin in the trash, showing the can under her table. Then you could see poor Naomi running at lightning speed to find her boss. 

From one second to another, the stage was hers. The fashionable Fame taking off her elegant Prada glasses, her eyes wandering through the room. Wearing a black leather pants, soft and tight to her slender legs and a sleeveless, fluffy white blouse, tight at the breasts, ending just five inches above her belly button, she looked fantastic. The clicking of a dark four-inch ankle boot accompanied her walk, as she made her way. The threw the beautiful Chanel jacket to her assistant, as her Van Cleef earrings thinkled.

"Good morning, Miss Fame..." Naomi wanted to welcome her for just a second, putting the jacked carefully aside, but she was already talking and past straight on her.

"Today we have a long day ahead.“ She said, nonstop walking toward the office, as she told the brunette her agenda for the day. "Tell Pearl I’m not approving the girl she sent in for the ‘Tan With You’ layout. I wanted clean, athletic, and smiling, not dirty, tired and paunchy... RSVP yes to the Willam Belli, party -- the car will drop me at 9:30 and wait until I leave at 11:45. Then call my husband and tell him to meet me for lunch at that place I went with Trixie. And tell Raven I saw the pictures for the feature on fema... " Fame entered her office, while Naomi, still scribbled her notes as quickly as possible, visibly stressed on top, but trying her best to hold up, followed her.

“Well, I can tell you who didn’t get laid last night though.” Asia laughed, as she looked after both of them leaving.

Slowly the volume of voices raised again as the people relaxed. Aqua was no exception. She respected Fame for what she had achieved, still her presents scared her a bit, no wonder after all. But for now, she tried to get get back to herself again, mentally.

“Back to work I guess.” Asia signed. Aquaria knew her friend was a bit late by submitting, but nothing she couldn't handle by herself with some home shifts.

Some time passed, the office being less noisy as everybody were working hard, just interrupted by some ringing of a phone or the clicking of a stapler. Aqua being full concentrated too and it worked out! She had already completed a big part of her schedule for today, answering emails and reading the comments that the head of the department of accessories sent her about Vivienne Westwood's new collection, in which it seemed that Fame was thrilled.

Well, she did until that office door opened again. Even the last bit of noise died, as a pair of clicking shoes made their way into the department. If Fame was respected by her toughness, in her case it was Violets beauty that made people gasp. Her beauty and her attitude. Violet entered the room, wearing a pair of dark gucci glasses and a black and white Alberta Ferretti dress, which not only caressed her figure, it brought her beauty even more out. One word: stunning. No wonder nearly everybody overlooked Max, who was following her, but visible proud of his wife.

Aquaria lifted her eyes, suspecting to meet her usually cold dark eyes, as Violet took off her sunglasses and put them in her Fendi bag. 

_But wait, did Violet just fucking winked at her?_ Aquaria eyes followed her, as she walked down the floor in perfection towards the meeting room. Max used the moment to greet the girls as they passed by. 

Taking a deep breath Aquaria watched intently as the couple stepped into Fame’s office. Aquaria shivered a little knowing it was her turn after this one. After all, Naomi had sent her an email confirming her meeting with Fame would be right after the one with Mr. Malanaphy. 

Today was the big day after all, the big reveal for the upcoming project everybody was expecting. She should be good prepared, but still. They didn’t called for her yet, her eyes glued on her phone. Minutes became hours to Aqua, but she just could wait, no other option.

Most of the morning was quiet, the department was getting more and more crowded as other journalists and employees arrived in the department. Naomi had been in and out of the department more than five times, and Asia answered email in the most passive aggressive way a Texan could respond. A normal Monday morning for the most people, just not for Aqua.

It was almost lunch time. Aquaria had just emailed the art director about Chanel's new collection, as her phone rang. Both Asia and she looked at each other, as both knew what that meaningful phone call was. Trembling Aqua took her phone and answered, trying not to sound nervous at all.

"Aquaria Needles.” Aqua said, getting a thumbs up from Asia, for sounding confident.

A moment of silence, than the sound of rustle paper, something fell down.

"Sorry Aqua? Miss Fame and Miss Chachki are waiting for you at Miss Fame's office.” A voice sounded short through the speaker. No wonder, as assistant she sure was busy and Aqua didn’t envy her position.

"Thanks Naomi, be right there.” Aqua hung up, Asia coming closer and laying one hand on her shoulder. The warm touch comforted Aqua and gave her the power to really get up.

"Psst, don't be nervous, you can do it! Believe in you as much as I do, you’ll blow them away. And now go! Don’t think too much!” Asia gave her a gently shove, crossing her fingers hard for her. 

While Aquaria walked slowly, but safely towards Fame's office, her heart was racing, but she tried to calm herself. Her way took her down the wide corridor, following a clear and clean structure, matching Fame’s taste. On her way, Aquaria couldn't help noticing the doors of several rooms, such as: "Meeting room", "Accessories", "Closet" and so on. When she turned around and went into a large room in which the black and white sign said "Editor Chief." Her heart nearly skipped a beat.

Sudden a face appeared in front of her, Naomi already waiting for her and escorting her to the frosted entrance door of the Fame office. The brunette just gave her a sympathetic look, before Aquaria shrugged dryly as each time her Louboutin touched the marble floor. _Get your shit together, for fuckings sake! _Aqua told herself as Naomi opened the door and she entered.

Fame’s office was chic clean and minimalist; white walls lined with abstract works of art. There was a large window behind Fame, letting in just the precise amount of light, illuminating the scene in kind of a dramatic light. But maybe it was just Aquas perception after all. Still, the room was quite spacious and sumptuous. On the glass table of the Editor Chief a coaster of Iced Pellegrino, a pile of magazines fanned out precisely and a large framed photo of Fame and her husband, Patrick. 

"Aquaria my dear, please have a seat, we have a lot to talk about." Miss Fames voice was nice, still very professional, as she greeted the young girl and showed her into her office. Violet had already taken a seat and was probably drinking her forth coffee by now, not even looking up. Max, also present and the gentleman as he was raised, stood up and nodded slightly. “Ladies, we continue our meeting on the winter editorial next week. About the photo section with Miss Carmen Carrera, I think we can declare as finalized."

"Of course Max, talk to Naomi to look for a meeting time next week." Violet nodded, handing over the section photos to him. After he took them, he went on, but not before approaching and whispering to Aquaria a "Good luck!“ She smiled at him and then he left.

Naomi had stood nearby to the entrance, waiting for Aqua to sit down on the solid wood chair that sure costs more than a month of her salary. "Can I offer you something to drink, Miss Needles?"

"A still water would be great, thank you Miss Smalls." Aquaria answered, her hands hold closed in her lap, slightly trembling of not only nervousness, but also excitement. 

As Naomi placed the water in front of Aqua and left closing the door, the meeting began. Here it was, her big moment. 

Miss Fame leaned slightly back, her eyes glued on Aquaria. Her hands rested on the table, playing with a silver fountain pen, surely incredible expensive, as she proceed.

"Well, as you know Vanguard is the most important to me. Not only for me, for Miss Chachki too. So this has top priority for all of us. It must become a success." She had raised her voice a little bit out of excitement. She took a deep breath. "That's why Miss Chachki and I have a very important opportunity to offer you.”

"Have you heard of Le serpent et la pomme?“ Violet took the lead, maybe just so Miss Fame could get a hold of herself.

"No ma'am.“ Aqua answered and Violet raised a brow, as the later word made her feel old. "Well anyway, they work with articles related to all of culture and society. The publisher just bought them and they're on the 7th floor now, in place of that ridiculous sports magazine." Violet visibly happy stated. It was no surprise as she hated that bitch Kandy Ho, who had lead the paper.

"Well the publisher called me and Miss Chachki in for a meeting and wanted to make an editorial together with this new magazine to promote them strategic within our company.” Fame proceed in Violets place, as a good team. "We talked to the journalists who will be responsible for the material with you and she asked to make an editorial with the theme... "the influence of feminism on the fashion world.” Miss Fame had to read this last part from the papers in front of her.

_Not bad, good theme,_ Aqua thought spontaneously, getting excited on top!

“Clearly she will publish the article, but we would like you to direct the editorial. Miss Needles, will you take this opportunity?” Violet asked and for a second she could see a proud climbs in her eyes. It really was a great opportunity!

"I would love to use this chance, more than anything. Thank you." Aquaria smiled with confidence, her hands stopped trembling some time ago.

"No need to thank us dear, we know you and your potential, we know you are capable.” Violet said with a confident smile and Aqua remembered Max words.

"We trust in its artistic potential, however we want weekly discussions so we can approve the progress of the project.” Fame took out her organizer and flipped through the pages, seemingly searching for a date. It was to important, she would not let it in Naomi's hands.

"Also, if all goes well in this editorial, we want you in other editorials and of course bigger articles too." Violet added, standing up, signalising the meeting was over.

“Now if you'll excuse us, we still have to plan out. Just for info, a meeting it's scheduled with the staff of the other magazine at 4pm.” 

Aquaria stood up, Violet coming closer and leading her to the door.

“Meet us at 03:45 pm in front of my office, we will go down to Le serpent et la pomme together.” Violet said, taking a look at her D&G watch.

"Thank you Miss Dam-Mikkelsen and Miss Chachki." Aqua nodded slightly, as she left the office backwards. The door closed behind Aqua and if she could’ve in that moment, she would’ve just explode out of joy. She ran towards her desk and slammed both hands on Asia's desk, startling the later one nearly to death.

“I got it Asia! I GOT IT!!! They want me for the editorial!” Aqua had to try not to squeal out of joy, as she jumped into Asia's arms, but it was too late. The whole office was already watching.

“Oh my dear lord, Aquaria, come here, I'm so proud!” She tightened the hug before letting go off Aquaria. “You know what? Since you bitch got a promotion, im gonna pay for you lunch. We need to celebrate this big time!”

"Okay, we need to go to Beaubourg on Liberty St. then today!" Aqua said, she always wanted to go there, so today was the perfect occasion.

"Don't be excited because today's happy hour will be up to you." Smirked Asia. It wasn't long before the two of them took their branded bags and decided it was time to go to lunch.

Aquaria and Asia move down the hall with hips swinging, talking about how exciting Aquas promotion was. It was almost one o'clock in the afternoon and south of Manhattan was boiling, men and businesswomen rushed to eat in the best places. Asia was telling about her weekend at Hamptons Beach with her mother Josephine. The conversation continued all the way to the restaurant, and lasted as they waited for their table in the restaurant.

Beaubourg was packed like every good restaurant in the area, but it wasn't long before both could sit down, on top getting a nice view.

There were plenty of good options on the menu to choose from, but as it was a day to celebrate, Aquaria decided to try one of their specials orders, a stuffed lobster. The combination of the crab, lobster and lemon beurre blanc sauce was delicious and everything was perfect, topped by her best friends company. At some point, the noisy Asia asked Aqua for detail of the Friday date.

"Well you went on this wonderful date, with this woman who made you feel really good three times and then?... What happened?" Asia took a nip of her wine, not letting Aqua out of sight.

"What happened? Nothing, I deleted the app. Not that it would matter. I mean it was awesome, it was fantastic, but I don't want anything more after all. It helped me to relax, but now I need to focus on my work as an editor again... I mean, Asia, I’m a editor… finally! I couldn’t be prouder of that.”

"You're so boring, if I can’t get out some details of you. Like dirty ones for example. Hell girl, at this moment I would be satisfied with every kind of information!" Asia sighted, trying to make feel Aqua guilty. But it was hopeless.

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell.” She said with a smirk, but winked at the same time. Aqua loved to tease people a bit now and then and especially her friends like Asia.

"More like a bitch does not fuck and tell." Asia laughed, taking the last sip of her glas, as she started to look around, clearly searching for the restroom.

It was almost time to go back to the office, both of them already finished their meals, only a shared creme brûlée left. As Asia left the table to go to the ladies room, Aquaria decided she would use the time to tell her mother about the good news.

She was quickly found in her contacts and Aqua pressed on the avatar, not able to suppress a smile as she waited for her mom to answer.

"Hello, Mom?" She said, not a chance she couldn’t show her joy.

"Aquaria? Is everything okay?" Her mom sounded worried, as she wasn’t used to such a joyful Aquaria. “Are you drunk, darling?”

"Mom, nooo, c’mon look at the clock! Anyway, can we talk now?" Aqua rolled her eyes, taking her phone from one ear to another, playing with the fork in her creme brûlée leftovers.

"Of course! My next client is only at 3pm. So, what’s up?" Her voice sounded calm.

“I got it mom!” It blusted out of Aquaria and some people on the restaurant turned their heads towards her. She apologized with her cutest smile, which always worked and concentrated on the call again. “I finally got the editorial, mom! Fame and Violet trust me to command the editorial!"

"I'm so happy for you!" Sharon congregated her, so loud, Aqua had to take the phone off of her ear. "What a beautiful, grown-up daughter I have. Honey, I know this will be the beginning of a wonderful, splendid time of your life. Ah, I want you to enjoy every minute of it! But take it easy, okay? Don't forget it to eat and also enjoy your life. I don't want you just work until you get sick!" Her tone had gone a bit concerned, but lighted up at the end. "I'm so proud of you." Aqua smiled by her mom’s words. 

"Thanks Mom." She replied softly. _Fuck no_, she would not cry now! But the voice of her mom brought her back. "Come on a weekend here in Pittsburgh! Alaska would be very happy to see you, she would even make that pesto noodle you love so much!"

"Don't blackmailing me with my favorite food." Aqua laughed, using the napkin to dry her eyes. "I swear I'll think about. I miss you so much mom."

"Me too kiddo." Sharon said, her voice clearly pleased by the thought about seeing her daughter soon.

"I have to hung up, mom." Aqua realized as she saw Asia returning, who was ordering the bill in right that moment.

"Alright my love, I'm so so proud of my lesbian Carrie Bradshaw!" Sharon giggled.

"Shut up mom!... Still, I love you lots." Aqua smiled. She loved those calls. Just hearing her mom's voice made her relax and safe.

"I know kiddo, me too! Do everything I would do at your age.” She laughed. “Will I hear soon from you?"

“Sure mom. Now I really need to hang up, bye!”

“Bye.” Than the telephone line fell silent.

After the two came back from lunch, it was still two o'clock in the afternoon. Aquaria walked to the bathroom, where she brushed her teeth and reapplied her makeup. A look in the mirror told her she still looked flawless. A smile overcame her lips. Confident, she came back to her desk and read some more emails, until she realize it was the time she had agreed with Violet to meet up.

And Violet was nobody you would let wait. Neither her nor Fame would be nice to deal with by doing so. So Aqua hurried a bit, as she shut down her Mac and grabbed her notebook. While Asia was wishing her good luck, she proudly walked to the glass door that separated the two spaces between the office and the chief's office, pushing it slowly open.

Upon entering, she was easily greeted by Naomi's super-organized desk. The walls were full of covers from other editions of the magazine, along with some paintings and artwork. In front of her was the Fame office with doors closed and Violet's office on the left, where the two editors were talking happily. 

"I thought of that too, now just imagine it with the right accessory, like this one here… You see? It could work..." Aqua cleared her throat, so both would notice her. "Miss Needles, my dear, you were so precise with the time, shall we go?”

As the elevator hit the seventh-floor stop, Aquaria straightened her body and the three of them went through another double-glazed door, just to find a huge wooden service desk in a little hall before them. On the wall above it, was the magazine logo; an impressive wooden snake, biting into a metal apple. All in a fine delicate design, like every single scale of the reptile was defined and life-like. 

But before Aqua could look around anymore, some fast steps approached them. A quite unusually girl smiled at them, as she came ungainly nearer, holding some papers and a pen.

“Welcome! You must be the Vanguard ladies, right? Sorry, I’m new, first week, ugh, so much going on here. Adore Delano my name.” She stumbled a little bit, but you could tell she had a good personality, and Miss Fame knew how important that for Sasha was. “Mrs Velour is finishing a video conference but she asked me to take you to her office. Shall we go?

“A pleasure Miss Delano.” Fame smiled. “I think this is no problem, Mrs Velour sure is busy all the time. Of course we can go.” 

The man at the service desk just gave them a charming smile, before Aquaria and her bosses followed the girl inside. As they turned around the corner, they found themselves before a majestic sliding glass door, separating the hallway from the reception and the magazine departments. Adore walking in front, their steps first were pretty fast, but clearly slowed down soon, a sign that the whole group started to relax. “Tell me love, how are you preparing for the November edition so far?” 

“Its turning out soooo cool!” She froze after realizing her choice of words, sighly gulping. “I mean, there is still a lot left to do, but the people are working hard.” Fame followed her gaze to a table messed up in a mountain of papers and five journalists discussing over it. “In November we will discuss women's struggles as our main topic. So we are very excited about the article that we will produce with you.” Her last words she directed directly to Aqua, who blushed a bit out of proudness. So they really saw towards to work with her!

As the group proceed, they took some steps and, looking through the glass doors, Aquaria could see the whole sector of Le serpent et la pomme. It was huge and it was a totally different world from Vanguard's. At least it seemed at first sight. 

The staff were seated at their individual desks, all decorated in bright colors and big apples computers. Unlike the evergreen white walls of the Vanguard, the culture magazine seemed to be more vibrant and energetic. All the employees were typing on their laptops and seemed absolutely focused on what they were doing. That they shared with the Vanguard magazine at least the most, they took their jobs serious.

Still, following the first impression, all were in a slightly more relaxed environment and it was way more lively. But as longer as Aqua followed Delano and had the chance to look around, more she began to realize that it felt pretty familiar with her own magazine. People did the same stuff, talking fast into her headphones, some carrying piles of paper from one desk to another, some conversing intently with each other, pointing on screens. Laughing. It was the same work after all, just… a different environment and another theme.

As they proceed, they reached an area that seemed a little bit different. Walls where paved with painting, one to another, evolving the little hallway into a ocean of flowing colors. In the corner was a slightly disorganized table and a large white door with a sign beside it that said "Sasha Velour - Editor Chief"

Sasha's office was smaller than Fame's, but no less elegant. The cubicle had a white wall with graffiti to the left and to the right a wall full of black-and-white nature photographs and pictures of herself with a slender man and a skinny dog. It also had a brand new turquoise Mac computer, a telephone and some paper trays.

Realizing that the group are approaching Sasha's office, she rose from her desk to greet them all. 

So that was the famous Sasha Velour, Aqua thought. And she was just like she imagined.

She wore long V-neck dress with an embroidered band appliqué and ruffle; featuring short sleeves and a ruffled asymmetric hemline. Very artsy as Aqua expected. Sasha used to work with Fame on Vogue a few years ago. Sasha was one of the art director at the magazine and as much as she did a good job her biggest passion was art. She left the magazine shortly before Fame and began working as a freelancer on some reviews and as a curator for art exhibitions. It was a good choice to put Sasha as editor in chief, it was the right choice to bring this project to a successful end. Everybody agreed on that.

“I’m sorry I got hold up, I hope Miss Delano could show you a bit around. But first, I must say: Ladies, I'm very happy to be able to collaborate with you." Sasha smiled with big gestures, showing her chain of white teeth, while her eyes were attentive and wandered from each of them to the next one, until they rested on Aqua.

"We are also excited about the project. We would like to introduce you to the project editor, this is Miss Needles." Fame introduced her, as she noticed Sashas interested look on the young girl. 

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Velour." Aqua tried not to stutter and to appear confident, but Sashas eyes seemed to look straight through her act. But she didn’t seemed unpleased and reached out with her delicate hand to shake Aquas.

"It's my pleasure." To Aquas surprise she kissed the back of her hand, before letting go, making the young girl blush. 

“Well.” She clapped in her hands, startling Aqua for a second. "Let's go to the meeting room, shall we?" Sasha said, turning her back, gesturing them to follow her.

"Please ignore the mess of the sector! As you know, we got on this floor like a month ago and we are still trying to adapt. I’m so happy that at least the walls and decorations are done.” She explained, with a wave of her hand through the room. “We also got plenty of new employees and we are getting to know each other slowly. But it’s going well so far. "

After they crossed the entire office, they reached their destination, a meeting room with big glass front. The main structure of the office consisted of glass, symbolising their open policy structure. 

As Adore opened the door and let them in, the first thing to jump into Aquas eyes was a large meeting table with a well prepared amount of water bottles and glasses in the middle, surrounded by just enough stylish chairs as needed to provide enough seats for everyone. It was a relatively small room compared to the Vanguard one. The floor-to-ceiling windows showing a lower view of the neighborhood, allowing a perfect overview of people crossing the streets from side to side underneath them. 

"Ladies, please feel free to take a seat and settle down. My assistant Miss Delano can provide some extra drink wishes like coffee.” Sasha directed herself at Violet. “Black and extra strong if I remember well for you Miss Chachki?” Violet nodded, as she surrounded the table on the search for the seat with the best overview. For sure she wouldn’t have the entrance in her back! “I will be right back.” Sasha said and left, letting behind Adore, who also took a order from Fame. Aqua declined with a smile, she already has like twelve coffee’s today, one more and the caffeine would make her dizzy.

As Violet had chosen a seat, she quickly took the one to her right side, starting to place her notebook in a perfect 90° angle in front of her. It would start soon and her mood switched from excitement to angst back and forth. Her eyes were glued on the paper in front of her, as a pair of slender fingers made their way into her view, taking her pen and scribbling something on the right corner. “Come through!” Aqua read, with a side gaze to a smirking Violet, making her smile too.

Slowly more people entered the room, taking their seats and filling it with a constant noise of words. But Aqua had found her center, concentrating herself just on herself, gaining the confidence she needed. Violets aura to her left gave her power too. As she heard Sashas markant voice entering the room, she lifted her eyes, ready to slay.

And gasped, nearly blanking out.

“...Well, this is the woman behind this really promising idea and that only being part of the team for what, three weeks?”

“Excuse me, I was here nearly from the beginning on!” She laughed, flipping her golden locks from one side to another. 

“Time passes so fast!” Sasha laughed, leading the women over to the table. “Most of you may already knew each other, still, for some of the new faces, I would like to introduce my team that will work with you on this project, especially Miss Brianna Heller.” 

In that moment Bri saw Aqua too, losing her facials just for the split of a second, before returning to her confident self.

“Well, nice to meet you all.” She smiled and didn’t let Aqua out of sight, not even for a second.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, someone got busy with Uni (*cough* and it wasn't me * cough*) Jk  
Enjoy the new chapter!^^

Aquaria sat there, not really knowing what to think about the whole situation, she just found herself in. She must be sleeping, because this was a real nightmare to her! 

Brianna, the women from last Friday, with which she had spend the whole night with, before sneaked out of her apartment. Deleting the app, so she could not reach her anymore,... Exactly that women sat there in front of her, smiling and talking and looking at her; her eyes pinching her soul with little daggers and making her feel uncomfortable.

She pinched herself under the table. “_ Au _.” She whined, realizing she wasn’t dreaming and this all was for real. It was really happening! 

Her eyes wandered to Violet, who looked a bit concerned, faking a smile. 

_ Get _

_ Your _

_ Shit _

_ Together _

_God dammit!_

The room, first a little bit noisy, got quieter pretty quick and Sasha was the first to take the lead. Her voice was strong and clear and the room hung on her lips. “First, I would like to start this meeting by stating, I’m happy to have women-only team. Mainly because a very important theme that will be a bridge between the two departments.” She smiled to the Vanguard ladies. “Following I would like to introduce our _ Le serpent et la pomme _ team for the project.” She nodded to a clearly plasticized woman who, although not smiling, did not seem particularly intimidating. “This one to my right side is Miss Detox Icunt, our Executive Director in charge and to my left, Miss Katya Zamolodchikova, the leading Managing Editor.” The blonde smiled bright and winked to Aquaria, wobbling in her chair, which made some weird noise, so everybody could clearly hear her say “ _Fuck_ .” 

Sasha tried the best to overplay that, ignoring it hard. “I would also like to introduce the project manager, Miss Brianna Heller, our recent associate editor. She came up with this proposal to incorporate feminism and fashion, which we consider a smart bridge between our magazines.” Sasha said, making Bri stand up, startling Aqua a bit with her quick movement.

“Thank you Mrs Velour.” Brianna smiled, as Sasha took a seat and overhanded her the stage. “I fully see a lot of potential in the topic. Usually, people have this stigma that these two themes don't mix, but I want to break this conception.”

Fame leaned her head to the right side, a sign she got interested in a topic. “A perfect chosen topic Miss Heller. We agree, right Miss Needles?” She spoke suddenly, directing herself to Aqua, taking her by surprise.

“Yes, sure!” Aqua thought about saying more, she wanted so badly, but she still was shocked to the core. And on top, she clearly felt all eyes on her. Fame and Violet clearly expecting her to say something deep, something meaningful. But her mind just went blank. Violet, smart as she was, fast got was going on, taking the lead.

“Fashion is often used as a platform for debate in society for social and political campaigns. So it would be no different with feminist movements. We must break patterns and address the importance of both.” 

_ Lord bless Violet _ , Aqua thought, _ lord bless her hard! _

“Well said, Violet!” Fame smiled as Violet thanked her with a slight nod. “The topics relate to each other very much. You see, my master's thesis was about the construction of the female body and I couldn't write it without mentioning the feminist movement. The feminist movement has changed the way fashion approaches the image of the body...” You could feel the fire in her voice, her passion burning with every word. “Once made by men, to pleasure their fetish images that exclusively attracted them, today the industry is led by women, me and Violet are living examples of this.” She closed her little monologue with a proud smile, earning some recognising nods from the present ones.

Detox cleared her throat, as she flipped through the pages of the little hand out, that Bri had distributed while Fames little speech. “Well, everything looks great and I think we will be able to see these themes in the article we plan to publish, right Miss Heller?” She looked up to Bri, who consented with a confident nod. “But what is the action plan? And how do we make it turn into a fashion editorial?”

“Will there be a creative limit in any area, any restrictions?” Bris question was directed at the Vanguard ladies. 

“We don't want to impose anything, but we want nothing that goes against the fashion industry either.” Was Fames clear answer and Bri seemed satisfied, as she leaned back.

A little brainstorming got the people quiet, every single one deeply in thoughts. This gave Aqua the time to get a grip on herself again. Or like her old school teacher Miss Edwards used to say, _get a grip, get a life and get over it_ .

“We can go through a historical context.” All looked up from their notes, interested in what the young girl had to say. And especially Bri, whose eyes met Aquas, as she firmly spoke. “Going over clothing pieces and their impacts on society. We can make a contemporary cut, starting with Coco Chanel, who in the mid-1920s launched her first women's pants and finish with the ready-to-wear runways extremely active with their support of feminist power.” Aqua, at first a little bit careful, felt how her confidence level raised by every word she spoke. “Christian Dior's Spring/Summer 2017 campaign featured a t-shirt with the slogan _ ‘We Should All Be Feminists. _ ’ Prabal Gurung followed with the ‘ _ The Future Is Female _ ’ t-shirt, with the designer himself ending the show wearing a t-shirt with the slogan ‘ _ This is What a Feminist Looks Like _.’ Aqua finished and the room stayed quiet. “Well, that’s at least what I had in mind…” 

And a round of applause from Fame cut off the watery speech that made the girl blush a little. After that the rest joining her with approving murmuring. “Perfect Miss Needles, perfect! I can already see a diverse editorial and activists! People love it and it will get a lot of media attention.” And all knew how much Fame loved especially the last one. “Oh Violet, I love it when we do temporal editing!” Violet nodded knowingly, while Fame already directed her full attention to the Pomme leader. “Sasha, what do you think? Does it reflect your feminist ideal for the article?”

Sasha seemed satisfied, what Aqua ascertained with relief. “Well, feminists have pushed the boundaries of what was considered acceptable, and thanks to the women of the past, paving the way for future generations. I see that we can expand on this idea in the article. What do you think Miss Heller?”

Aquaria didn’t know why, but this answer was important to her, she wanted to know what she… What Bri thought about it. And as she lifted her eyes, she met Bris for the really first long and intense look and it sent shivers down her spine. Suddenly all of it was back, the feeling of being well taken care off, Bris kisses… Aqua felt the heat raising and knew she must be blushed hard. Especially as Bri, her eyes finally taking off of her, directed herself to the Vanguard ladies.

“I think it is a great way to get over the message. Very innovative, I like that. Miss Needles was it, right?” Bri smiled at her and Aqua gulped hard.

“Yes…” She answered short, a little bit disturbed by Bris behavior. It made sense for her to pretend they didn’t knew each other… But still. It was Katya's voice that brought her back to senses.

“And seeing here, I believe, that productively we will also be able to publish for the November issue. A little bit though and we need full concentration on the project, but it should work.”

_ Two months _, Aquaria would have to endure this whole mess for whole two months. How could she possibly do that? Why did her dream become her worst nightmare?

Sasha was the one who first spoke, directing her words to the younger girl. “Miss Needles, I believe that now you and Miss Heller need to come up with a plan for which assignments we should address for this project. As you will be the editorial chief, I need you to make yourself available throughout the process and without any exception.

“I can't wait...” Aqua murmured more, than she really answered.

“Did, you say something, Miss Needles.” Sasha asked.

“Can’t wait!” Aqua faked her best smile. Oh, she was so good at this. At least she thought, because, as she met Bris eyes, she knew she was busted. 

The next half an hour the room was filled with an animated discussion about where their way would lead them. What they would pick, which choices they would take and Aqua loved the atmosphere. It was vibrant. The only thing that bothered her was Brianna, the older women sitting there, throwing in some good ideas now and then, but her eyes always on her. She didn’t seem uncomfortable, not a bit and that pissed Aqua off. 

It was Violet that first stood up, directing herself to Bri. “I think we are all done. Miss Heller, you will always be welcome to our magazine to come to talk and meetings. Hope you and Miss Needles send us materials promptly.” That request was more demanding than asking though, but Aqua was used to it and she would not disappoint Violet.

“Thank you, Miss Chachki, we'll talk briefly.” Bri didn’t seemed that impressed, but was still polite.

As the round resolved, Aqua got a hold on Katya, asking if it really would take that long. Deep into the conversation, Bri approached. Wearing a beautiful female suit that accentuates her body. The skirt was high waisted with a lined buckle. A large blazer with lapel collar and long sleeves above. With front flap pockets, chest pocket.

"Girls, sorry to disturb." She said with charming voice, a bright smile calling her own.

"Brianna darling! You do not disturb, I think it's a good time to introduce you personally to Aquaria, out of this whole meeting bullshit! After all you will work together for the next time." Katya really seemed to mean what she said, as she nodded excited. She was one of a kind, really.

"Fantastic," Aquaria mutters, pasting a plastic smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Nice to meet you... Miss Heller, was it?"

"You can call me Bri, like the others, nice to meet you… again." Brianna added with a smile.

Katya didn't seem to see Aquaria's eyes roll, but Brianna certainly did. Aqua could clearly feel the change in her attitude. Bri was kind of disappointed, at least her body language told Aqua so. And it was true, if she wanted to be that way, Brianna could be childish and bitter too. 

“Oh, you both will get along so well, I feel it.” Katya grinned, clearly not getting the tensions between the two women. And also clearly overhearing the “Yeah, sure.” Both sighted in disbelief.

It got silent and you could feel, that Bri didn’t liked it at all, so she tried to break the ice with a little joke. "How long have you worked here for Vanguard, girl of the signs?" She asked, laughing at her own joke, making Katya smile sympathetically, but Bri realized her attempt had totally backfired. Aqua clenched her wrists. Brianna really seemed to know how to make her uncomfortable. Her eyes narrowed, clearly seeing through her, but Katya is still just smiling unconsciously. Such an airhead, both thought. But a sympathetic one.

"It's Aquaria." The young woman corrected the older women, contempt replacing any false joy she was projecting before. As she wasn’t about to answer, Katya got in charge.

"Our Aquaria has been here for so long that I remember the time she was an intern." Katya talked about her, ignoring the uncomfortable exchange. "How long have you been here? Five years?”

"Four, complete five in January," Aquaria dryly states. Why did Bri even care?

“Okay, okay, my fault, sorry I’m _ old _. Anyway,” Katya continues. “It was great to introduce you girls, really! But I need to go back to my office, go over some budget spreadsheets and such boring stuff.” She giggled. “But if you need anything, I'm just a phone call away." She backed up some steps backwards. "Alright, good luck girls!"

The two watch Katya practically jump down the hall and enter an office marked with her nameplate, closing the door behind her. _ Really, what an airhead. _

There they stood, looking at each other in awkward silence. "Aquaria..." It was the older women soft voice, that broke the silence first..

"Miss Heller..." Aqua interrupted her, making Bri feel offended.

“Miss Heller? Friday night it still was Bri or even momm-..." 

"Can we please pretend this never happened?" Aqua said, making sure nobody could listen to them and avoiding Brianna's eyes.

"Forget what? That we had fun and had sex and enjoyed our date? Or that you just left the next day without saying anything?” Bri continued in a bitter voice. 

"What is your problem? It's this a way to humiliate me or whatever?" Aqua hissed, reminding Bri of a offended cat.

"Why would I try to humiliate you?" Bri sighed, shrugging her shoulders in wonder. 

"Uuh gosh, I’m so fucked!" Aqua said more to herself, eyes still wandering through the environment, so she didn’t had to look at Bri. She quickly realized the fact that they were still at the end of a corridor in a busy office. Finally Aqua looked at Bri, getting a bit shy again as she raised an eyebrow and looked closely, making Aquaria blush in a totally awkward way, which didn’t help much either. Emotion overcame Aqua, as she started laughing in despair.

"What?" Brianna asked, clearly confused and Aqua could be wrong, but maybe a bit concerned too?

"I can't work with you." Aquaria replied, her lips curled around the words, as if the idea itself left a bad taste in her mouth. Bris reaction surprised her a little, as she crossed her arms before her chest, before answering her with some kind miffed voice.

"Okay, listen, this isn't the end of the world, there is nothing to worry about it, okay? I just got it, honestly! If you don't want to work with me so much, then give up!” She had raised her voice a bit, but controlled herself pretty quick and got back to her calm self. “There must be other journalists who would be excited to work on such a big project, I’m pretty sure." Aqua could be wrong, but Bri seemed a little disappointed.

"I won't give up! Who you think you are?” Aqua snapped and pointed at Bri. “This is my dream, and it won't be spoiled by whatever one night stand." She got angry, especially as suddenly a smile played around Bris full and beautiful lips, as she rested her hands on her own hips.

"A whatever that made you cum three times." Bri teased her, flipping a golden lock of her hair behind and checking her perfect manicured nails. Aqua felt the blood rush into her face, making her blush hard.

"Again, we won't mention what happened that night, like ever.” Aqua came closer to Bri and hissed the words in her face. Good lord, her perfume smelled so good! “It's over! it was cool as long as it lasted, but we have something more important to do now." She stepped back, giving Bri some room. The later one looked her closely, letting her eyes wander over her, clearly thinking about something.

"Well, maybe you should work on your attitude then, being more flexible… No sorry, you were pretty good in that department." Bri said with a smirk, as Aquaria's eyes narrowed and you could tell she was trying to hold herself back. Bri sighed, like she had expected more and walked past her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll do some research on contemporary fashion." She opened the door, turning to Aquaria as she hold it ajar. “You should probably start studying about feminism. Of course only, if it's not as hard as do an editorial with me.” And with that, she left, slamming the door shut behind her, letting Aqua left behind alone. Suddenly the room didn’t felt so small anymore.

Frightened by Bri's hasty departure, Aqua, without thinking much, ran as soon as she left Le Pomme's office. As she reached the Vanguard floor, her heels hit the living room floor high, making several writers look up from their screens, expressions ranging from fear to confusion as she crossed their desks.

On the way to the elevator and in a whirl of thoughts, Aquaria kept thinking about what she had gotten herself into. But before she could whine and regret the bitterness of downloading the tinder app, the doors opened and a familiar face appeared before her, looking on his cell phone.

"Aquaria!" The man said as he looked up with a smile, holding up his blazer and rolled up sleeves of his work shirt, that exposed his tattooed forearms.

"Dane!" Aqua said relieved, as she entered and took a place on his side.

Dane worked at Vanguard as a press officer, working on the company's communication strategy. Aquaria didn't have much contact with him because of the different departments, but she took every chance of talking to him when she could. He was a very serious and quiet man, but always willing to help anyone. His kind and comic style always caught the eye, especially because he was not only very attractive, but a very charming guy on top.

And Asia clearly had noticed that too! But that's another story.

"It's great to see you!" Dane smiled at her. "Finally I can say congratulations for the editorial." He said with his deep and soothing voice.

"Thank you, I just left a meeting about it.“ Aqua tried to smile back and was not sure if she was convincing enough, but she seemed, as Dane proceeded talking.

"Cool, you know I was rooting for you so much." He said with a conspiratorial wink in his eye. "I think the only person who was more than me was Asia." And Aqua could be wrong, but he seemed to blush a bit as he turned his face away.

"I know." Aqua laughed. "Speaking of her, she and I are going to celebrate my promotion with a happy hour, wanna go?" Aqua threw the bait and Dane was just willingly receiving it.

"You are going out drinking on a Monday? Daring." Dane smirked and Aqua knew right away he was in it.

"Why not? Can you bring Kevin too?!" Aqua started to feel better. Making silly plans for the night was exactly what she needed.

"Alright Aqua, but only for you." Dane laughed and Aqua knew it was a lie, knowing about the attraction Asia had for him.

"Meet us at the lobby entrance at 6:30, but don't be late!" She smiled, as both of them left the lift and Dane turned into another corridor, nodding.

_ Good _, Aqua thought, maybe the tables would still turn around and the day not be whole shitty. Her steps lead her back to the office, already spotting her friend soon.

“Aqua, there you are." Asia was sitting at her desk with her legs crossed at the ankles and her purse ready to go.

"Yes." Said Aquaria, starting to pack her bag too, each movement being followed by the watchful eyes of Asia. Aquaria tried to keep herself excited about going out to drink with her friends, but Asia, as a good friend, she noticed directly that something had gone extremely wrong.

"What happened? Was the meeting bad?" She asked, lowering her voice so no one could hear their conversation.

It's all right? The meeting was good but... intense." Aqua answered, trying to hide her insecurities by putting on a smile. "But enough of work today, let's celebrate! I even met Dane in the elevator and invited him and Kevin to the bar with us."

Aqua smirked as she noticed Asia blush hard and trying to hide it.

“O-Oh really?” Asia stumbled, trying to hold up her act, but Aquaria just laughed.

“C’mon bitch, drinks with the guys! They’ll wait for us at the lobby.”

As both Asia and Aqua left the lift, Kevin and Dane were already waiting for them. Asia blushed a little as Danke greeted her with a timid smile, the whole opposite of Kevin, with his big white smile. Even though couldn’t been more different, both of them always had fun every time they worked together since Kevin worked in the publishing department. Aqua loved his looks, like today he was wearing a black pea coat and a black snapback and it was weird how it would look ridiculous to anyone else, but Kevin could make it work somehow. Kevin smiled as he realized both and it was enough to bring Aquaria back to earth.

"Aquaria my love! Come here to give me a hug." But with this words he already had dragged her into his tight hug, pressing the air out her lungs. "My love I'm so happy for you, I always knew!" He squealed a little, before he let go off her. "Now let's celebrate this promotion!" Dane smiled, offering Asia his arm, as Aqua took the lead. She couldn't just leave this place fast enough today.

They shared an uber and headed towards the pub in Harlem indicated by Kevin. All beautiful and happy, not even looking like Aquaria just lived the biggest peaks of their emotions, between scares and happiness. But it didn't take long for them to arrive at the pub. Everyone said goodbye to the driver and by a single magic step, the warmth of the human inside the pub warmed the group of friends.

The echoes of the noise outside disappeared quickly as the doors closed behind the group of friends and suddenly there were just voices and laughter left. The bar was a bit crowded for a Monday, there was music playing, but no one could exactly understand what was playing. The exposed brick walls here rustic and several wood tables were full of people drinking, laughing and having fun.

Aquaria started taking off her coat, as they walked through the bar. She just followed the group that seemed to have already picked a table in the background. And then they sat down at the chosen table settling and Kevin was already getting excited. Suddenly Aqua recognised a beat from the speakers, making her comfortable as Venus from Gaga played. She layed back, letting the beat rush over her. There is a ceiling light hanging over the booth table, dazzled her a bit, but still illuminated the finished drinks on the table. 

Half an hour later, Kevin was laughing at absolutely nothing, while kindly arguing with Aqua about the last fashion issue, while Dane and Asia just smilingly follow the lively conversation between the two fashion enthusiasts.

The atmosphere was chill, Aqua having her surroundings in view. Like Asia placing her delicate little hand on Dane's biceps as they talked and she tried to enjoy the night. Nevertheless Bris face appeared now and then before her inner eye, making her shiver. Deep in thoughts, it took a moment, as a male voice spoke to her, for her to come back to reality.

“Aqua, do you want something too?” Dane yelled, very uncommon for him, over the music, but Aqua declined with a smile.

“No, thank you, I’ll pass this round.” She smiled charmingly. He nodded, before leaving to the bar and Asia followed him with her gaze. She was crealy a bit tipsy.

“He’s cute right?” She asked leaning to Aqua. 

“He is and you should go for it girl!” Aqua encouraged her friend. “He’s a good match, if you’re not fast enough, somebody else will come and take your place. And do you want that?”

“No, of course not…” Asia really seemed to be thinking hard, clinging her fingers around her glass. “You’re right!” She seemed to have made a decision and Aqua was glad that her friend was finally going after her luck. _ You go girl _, she thought, as Dane came back and took his place on Asia’s side. Soon after they started to make out a little and Aqua took the chance. 

“I’ll go, see you guys tomorrow.” She yelled, as she helped drunk Kevin to stand up. Asia winked at her and Aqua responded the same way, glad her friend finally had taken the initiative.

She and Kevin left the bar, the cool and fresh air caressing their brains. Aqua sighed, alcohol was no solution, but it sure helped, as she felt way better now. Surely she would think otherwise about it tomorrow, but who cared now anyway?

“I call you a uber.” Aqua took out her phone and soon she saw Kevin getting driven away into the night. 

She breathed in deeply, her eyes up in the sky. A shame no stars could been really seen, as the city was just to bright.

“Hi.” A voice brought her back and she turned around, just to look into Bris face.

“Are you stalking me or what?” Aqua hissed, but Bri shrugged her shoulders.

“You wish.” Was Bris short answer. “I just was grocery shopping, I live nearby as you may remember.” She lifted her shopping bag. “And then I just saw you standing here, looking into the sky like an idiot.”

“Did you just call me-...”

“An idiot? Yes. Fool would have been my second choice, but idiot fits better.” After a second, Bri started to proceed her way. “Anyway, I still have things to do, see you.” She said, hips swinging from left to right, raising a horny feeling in Aqua, who still could not decide between being horny or angry. So she decided to be both. Angrily horny.

“You won’t just leave and let me stay here like some…”

“Guess I am already doing it.” Bri laughed, as she went further down the street.

Aqua was pissed.

Like really.

The way home was long and Brianna never really left her head. 

After coming home, Aqua laid in bed, eyes wide open, Bris face still before her eyes. What a bitch… Still looked good though, but why did she have to complicate something up so promising in her life? Her head hurt, just thinking about the whole mess. Time passed and she just couldn’t bring herself to sleep. Aqua rolled over and looked on her clock. It was nearly 4pm. _ Dammit _, a short night was ahead her. She sighed. For the moment she would just give up the fight and admit her thoughts; so the last thing she remembered that night, was Brianna's beautiful face, her beautiful laugh and amazing ass. And with that she fell asleep.

The morning came and with him, a little hangover, as expected. It was Tuesday, and she had to get up for work after all. She nearly smashed the phone when the alarm rang after the fifth time. Slowly she rose, her head dizzy. Her drunk self had been nice, putting a glass of water on the bedside table. She took a big sip, already feeling better. She looked at her phone, finding some messages from Asia and some emails. One of them from the Le Pomme secretariat, asking for a meeting with her on behalf of Brianna. Aquaria grumbled. She had exactly an hour and a half to bath, get dressed and get from her building to the central part of the city by public transportation.

So, no time to lose. The shower made a squeaking, squeaking noise, like one of those dog-training whistles, remaining unalterably warm until Aqua stepped out into the freezing bathroom, when the water became scalding hot. Drying her body with her towel, she stared at the figure in the mirror. She liked what she saw, like usual. Thank god the whole stress didn’t affected her beauty. After drying her hair, Aqua sat by the large mirror in her bedroom and started her makeup. She decided to have a soft red lipstick and an eyeliner would make her more intimidating yet sexy. Today she had to be in her best version. Aquaria knew exactly what to wear. The weather was sunny so Aquaria opted for a black Chanel V-neck knit dress with short sleeves, and to complete the look a Jimmy Choo heels and a black tory burch bag.

On her way, Aquaria entered the coffee shop of her trust and asked the barista for an double espresso. She needed all the energy she could get to start her day! As she sipped her coffee and navigated the busy sidewalks of Manhattan, she pondered what would be the best approach to deal with Brianna. She had been a scumbag yesterday, but so was she, what would she have to lose if something bad happened, well she didn't even wanted to think about getting fired.

Still in thoughts, she ran to the Charles-Visage's front door, her heels clicking against the sidewalk. Her headache passed a little but she felt sick and her mouth went dry. But no complain allowed! As Aquaria settled down at her desk, she noticed that she had arrived before Asia, which was a rarity. She hit the power button on the Mac while she finishes her espresso. Checking her emails, she discovered there were now four on her list. Opening the newest one, it turned out is was one with the new products on sephora, but the meeting confirmation email was still there. She quickly answered the email, confirming the meeting and soon found herself unreasonably sad when her coffee ran out. As she was about to get up to got herself a new one, the clicking of a pretty well known pair of heels approached.

Aqua turned around and leaned herself against her table, smirking knowingly, as Asia approached with a blushy face and smiling the biggest smile that Aqua had seen lately.

“In such a good mood, I wonder if someone got laid lately.” Aqua joked, as Asia passed her, to place her bag on her desk.

“Oh shut up.” Asia laughed, tuning on her Mac. “What?” She asked, as she noticed Aquaria's interested gaze; totally checking her out.

“Long night?” Aqua laughed, clearly noticing Asia was wearing the same black pencil skirt from yesterday, just paired up with some boyfriend style liked suit shirt, arms rolled up, like it’s usual owner would wear it. Asia blushed even more as she noticed that Aqua knew.

“Well, it was… intense.” Both laughed and for a moment all worries were vanished out of Aquas thoughts. Seeing her friend being happy, lifted Aqua’s mood, making her feel relieved. But sadly not for long, as a reminder notification popped up on her Mac display.

“Lucky you, I’ve got a meeting now!” She laughed to Asia, as she took her stuff; ready to go. “But I want all the details later!” Aqua smiled, leaving Vanguard and entering the Pomme world. A little bit like walking through the wardrobe in Narnia, she thought.

The elevator was swift, and soon led Aquaria to the seventh antar, where she was greeted with warm glances from the secretary, who informed her that Miss Heller was waiting for her in her office at the end of the left aisle.

As she walked down the long office corridor, Aqua noticed that they all had the same configuration, at least outside. All had white walls and doors with frosted glass door. It was different from the Vanguard and its minimalism style, but comfortable anyway.

Her way leading her further into the department, Aqua got a little lost in thoughts, one special question popping up in her mind. Why didn’t she had her own office in the first place? Aqua rumbled to herself, walking a little and arriving at Brianna's office door with her wallet and her MacBook.

After stopping in front of Briana's office and taking a deep breath, Aquaria knocked firmly on the door, trying not to be intense with her strength. "Come in" A dulled voice answered from the inside.

Aquaria closed her eyes, takes another deep breath, and mentally preparing for the worst by pressing the silver lock.

She walked through the door and entered the room, immediately struck by a bright room with a beautiful view of the city. It was pleasant, comfortable and totally unexpected. Bri sat there, staring through her pair of reading glasses at the laptop screen before her, obviously submerged in her own world. A chance Aqua used to let her eyes wander around. 

The room once was plain white, but Brianna had managed to decorate it, to give it her personal look, to give it a personality. But that was not the only thing Aqua noticed, as there were also several framed diplomas and certificates hanging on the walls. But it made sense, Brianna had a big seattle repertoire if Aquaria well remembered. But the desk attracted the most attention. Not big, but full of memories you could tell. Framed pics, african figures... 

Aquaria hovered awkwardly through the door, both hands now clutching her folder and computer, not quite knowing what to do, making her sniff a little uncomfortably holding her folder and mac.

"Sit down." Brianna said without even looking at her. As she walked to sit on the chair, Brianna abruptly interrupted her. "Wait. Close the door behind you." She said calm, eyes still on her laptop. Aquaria rolled her eyes, walked back and closed the door, purposely not quite enough.

As she turned to go to the chair, she notices Briannas green eyes fixed on her. The older women had closed the laptop now and were still sitting with their glasses on, their backs straight and their hands clasped above their Mac. Aquaria allocated the inner feeling of agitation to her nerves. Quickly, she sat down, spreading her work material before her, but none of them said a word.

Seconds become minutes and it really started to be awkward as fuck. At some point enough was enough, so Bri took the lead, taking off her glasses "Would you like something before we start our meeting? Water? Tea? We just bought a great chamomile tea" She asked politely, catching Aqua totally off guard, but she shook her head. "Well. Let's start then." Brianna sighed, opening her Mac again. “I had this idea, maybe you want to take a look.”

“Sure.” Aqua focused on Bris Mac, seeing a well organised, but not really fashion related layout.

"Good, to start our discussion for the editorial, we need to understand the concept behind and it and basically I see on this case is the importance of feminism...”

"I don't think that´s... " Aqua interrupted, but got no chance to proceed.

"Now we need know goals and inspirations to pass this concept in a simple and objective way... and I feel that you, Miss Needles, in some of your articles you don’t seem to have some goal or purpose you want to achieve in the end."

"Excuse me?!" Aqua gasped a bit. 

"Don't take me wrong. I can understand why you're here. You're very smart, but the first sentence on most of your articles are like chewing on rocks… Don’t get me wrong! But you just sometimes focus too much trending and pass the subject, making me think you don't really want people to reflect on your writing." Bri scrolled through some articles online. “It's not personal Miss Needles, I’m only trying to help.” She stated as she looked at her with a false smile. 

"I’m sorry but my articles are highly praised and may not have a boring questioning deepening that some people like, instead it captivate the reader in the first lines." Aqua defended herself.

"See, what I want is actually approach with this article a more analytical way, focusing on feminist processes and the impact of the fashion industry and less on the clothes themselves." Bri scrolled through some drafts on her Mac, not even looking up anymore.

"I don't know if you noticed, but we are doing an article and editorial for fashion magazine! The part of clothes, designers, well everything in the fashion world is important and can not be left aside.” _ This woman was insane _, Aqua thought.

Bri ignored her big time, just proceeding. "It's just a new form of approach that I'm proposing Miss Needles. I’m trying to teach you a different approach. I've got ten years more experience than you, sweetheart and of course want only good for you and the company.” She made sure Aqua got what she said.

“Well you may have like _ many _ _many_ years of experience, but they seem useless when you try to impose only your erroneous vision. Your ideas are _ useless _ for a fashion arithog.”Aqua made clear that Bri got her words pretty clear. “You might even be able to sell that pseu-chic idea to upper class here in new york, but this will never pass to fashion readers, they will never be able to identify themselves." 

Brianna sole existence drove her crazy and she hated it. In fact, the two of them, seemed to know how exactly get on the nerves of the other one. Aquaria knew her argument was rationing, but she could have said it differently, nicer, but she just couldn't. Brianna even noticed it, as she raised an eyebrow listening to Aquaria's heated discourse. Aqua opened her mouth to say more, rather fight more, but Brianna's deadly look was so intense that she thought better not to. There was another tense silence that extends between them. Aqua didn't knew how long it lasted, but it seemed like forever.

Bri sighed, closing her Mac again. She seemed to have enough of this bullshit, as she got up and wandered through her office. "Do you know why the people of Le pomme hired me?" Brianna asked, changing the subject suddenly, but seemingly trying to make a point.

"Because the people of Seattle no longer wanted you." Was Aquas blunt answer, clearly just trying to targeting Bri, making the later one stuck for just a second. Again Bri took a deep breath.

"I'll explain to you, Miss Needles." Brianna began, turning around and crossing the room to look at Aquaria.

"Because I'm the best at what I do, I've reported civil war, government scandal and never and no matter how threatening warnings were, they never unmotivated me. And during all these years I have become a pragmatic and methodical person with an unbreakable work ethic, no matter what. So let me clarify one thing.” Brianna said humbly, leaning forward, making Aqua blush, which quickly switched into anger, as Bris next words reached her. "I, Don't. Give. A. Fuck about your poor opinion of me. We are co-workers, nothing more and nothing less, I got that now. And what we had will never exceed my ultimate goal" Bri pushed herself up, clearly trying to get some hold herself again. “We need a baseline to get this started, I'm going to do some research on contemporary feminist movements and you the fashions of the time and we meet tomorrow at Vanguard. And from this we start a timeline.” Bri had returned to her desk, opening her Mac and not even looking up as she said: "That’s all for now."

Aquaria rushes off as soon as she left Brianna's office. Aquaria was shocked and angry, very angry. Never in her life had she hated another human being so much like Bri. Her fists clenched so hard that her nails dug into the soft flesh of her palms.

Her steps first slow, accelerated with every step, as her mind set itself, making her stronger. She would not let this get ruined by anyone, she worked so hard for it and if she had to sacrifice everything, it would become a success. There was no way back, it was all or nothing and she felt how she started to play the game of the industry. A rough, bare game, but only the persistent ones would be successful.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, we are back with a new chapter and it is HUGE ( *cough* over 9k *cough* )!  
We hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed writing it! <3

The way back to the Vanguard floor never seemed so long before to the raging Aquaria. She slammed her fist on the wall of the elevator, that took ages, before opening his doors to the Vanguard floor. Before unobserved, getting back on her work place, demanded some change of attitude. She had a reputation to lose after all. Every step forced her more into self-control, getting her thoughts straight. Her brain was working at its fullest. She decided about the nearest options: She going back to her desk and acting as if none of this had ever happened, as if she didn't have to work on an article with Brianna treating her like shit or just let her dream go, leaving the project and not be able to return Fame’s and Violet’s gazes ever again. 

The climb up the elevator was, thank God, unanticipated and only when Aquaria stood in the doorway office department, she decides that Brianna would not shake her day. That she actually foresaw urgently looking for fashions over the decades. 

Aquaria goes to the office as quietly as possible, avoiding eye contact and trying not to be seen by anyone she knows. She passes the department peering into the shadows and past prying eyes. Realizing her presence Asia smiled but said nothing, catching her friend's inattentive dawn. The brunette knew that when her friend was like this nothing could get her out of her trance.

She sat at her desk, connected back to her Mac and looked at the workspace darkly. She needed to organize an action plan and new folders on her compiler for the new associate editor function. Aquaria normally was not an organized girl, except when it was related to subjects such as work and fashion. She sighed deeply and started to search for references catalogs on decade fashion.

Aquaria did a frantic search all day long, trying not to think of what an absolute whirlwind this day had been like. She even skipped lunchtime, which Asia took as a chance to go out with Dane. They talked a little when Asia came back from lunch with a sandwich, forcing the blonde to eat. The brunette told Aquaria all her adventure with Dane and the incredible lunch aka date with the tattooed boy.

The rest of the day was like everyday else. Always very busy. But she was grateful not to hear anything more from Brianna for the rest of the day.

It was almost six o'clock in the afternoon, which meant that it was almost time for Aquaria to leave. Asia had left the department early to go to the social media department for a meeting with the advertising department and after that would go home, leaving the young blonde alone. There were few people on the floor. Fame and Violet were still in their office and would only leave after all the employees, like usually.

Aquaria stretched, she just needed to answer some emails and then finally go home. She just had finished the last one, as a new email jumped into her inbox.

It was from Brianna.

** _Miss Needles,_ **

** _Please schedule a meeting in the Vanguard meeting room tomorrow as we talked this morning, I will give preference to the early hours of the morning._ **

** _Regards,_ **

** _Brianna Heller - Associate Editor_ **

Aquaria wanted to hide in a deep hole, just by thinking that her next day would start with a meeting with Brianna. After a few calls to the Vanguard secretary, she answered quickly:

** _Scheduled tomorrow at 9:30. Be on time. _ ** She typed in quickly, shutting down her Mac soon after, trying to shove Bri out of her thoughts with it.. 

The weight fell off her shoulders, as she stood up and knew her work for today was done. Not that her mind wouldn’t circulate around Bri somehow all the time, but hey, nobody knew, so nobody could judge her!. 

The fresh air outside cooled her skin, making her feel even more relieved, as she scrolled through her phone for the uber app. Today, she would pass the full subway and treat herself. Didn’t she have that bottle of wine still there? She would make herself comfortable at home, maybe proceed watching Jessica Jones on Netflix, she thought while watching out the window of the car. Some girl power was right what she needed right now! 

As she arrived home, she immediately slipped out of her shoes, walking over to her sofa and falling flat on it. Silence filled the room, so Aqua turned on the TV, making her feel not that alone anymore. Well, she wasn’t totally alone after all, as the neighbors cat scratched on her window. He was a black and white patterned fellow, visiting her now and then. Aqua reached for the window and pushed it up so he could enter. 

She named him Skip, no really meaning behind it, she just felt like that, when he came over the first day. Now he joined her on the sofa, bumping his head against hers as a greeting. 

“Hey, had a rough day too? Killing some mouse here and there?” She laughed, as she scratched his head, making him purr whildly, as he laid down nearby to her. 

After getting herself comfortable, getting out of her clothes and washing off her Makeup, she joined Skip on the sofa again, turning on Netflix. It was kind of relaxing, a purring cat on her lap, a silly movie on the TV, a good glass of wine in her hand. Nevertheless, she just could not take that face out of her mind. Bri was omnipresent and Aqua hated it.

Next day. 

When Aquaria came into the office earlier that morning, her motivation was low. Aquaria had left twenty minutes earlier and asked the barista for a double espresso to try to make her more awake, as she burned her tongue while drinking. On the way to the office, she gave the building security a grateful smile as he kept the door open for her. When she got close to the elevators she pushed the elevator button and waiting took like ages.

There were eight elevators on the Charles-Visage side, half to the floors up to the seventeenth, half to go from the seventeenth up. Only the second group mattered, since most of the big names were on the highest floors.

On the low floors most of them had to split a floor, each facing one side of the reception desk, and facing each other behind separate glass doors. A totally different world from the giant Vanguard. Reaching the seventeenth floor quickly, checking her clothes in the reflection of the door glass, Aquaria entered. She threw her empty paper cup into the trash, as she settled down at her desk.

Aquaria's heels clicked in a steady rhythm as she walked, chin proudly up and stroking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, making sure the few people already there, would notice her. Her daily schedule was huge, although well planned through, including the way she worked with her looks. Impressions were important and could easily work for your favor if you knew how to set them. And Aquaria had perfected that skill.

Aquaria started her day as every day. Her mood got lifted a bit, as her best friend arrived a few minutes later, smiling at her holding two hot coffee.  _ Gosh, more coffee, finally!  _ They chit chat a little, before focusing on their schedule again.

Slowly the department started to fill up, first beien pretty noisy, as all the people had to get their places, the noise of the voices soon changed to a soft wave of clicking keyboards. Something quite relaxing, if there weren't those sudden interruptions by some phone calls.

After reviewing one last piece of clothing in her portfolio, Aquaria's phone rang to announce Brianna arrival.  _ Damn. She hadn't noticed the time had past so fast. _

She threw herself into the office chair with a heavy thud. She just needed a few seconds of silence to breathe and calm herself. It were only a few minutes, but it got her on course, as she stood up and went to meet the other woman. 

Today Brianna was wearing a ruffled short-sleeved round-neck blouse showing some seriously toned forearms and also wearing a pink glued skirt. Her hair was tied in a messy bun just above the base of her neck.

Aquaria smiles at her in greeting.

"Miss Needles." Brianna greeted back with a strong handshake, which hurted Aquaria's hand a little.

"Miss Heller, shall we?" Reciprocates Aquaria neutrally. And without saying anything else, they walked down Vanguard where Brianna smiles at everyone, wishing good morning. Which makes Aquaria wanting to punch her in the mouth.

They arrive at the conference room and Aquaria opened the door for Brianna to enter. The conference room is quite spacious, with glass panels on one side opening onto the enclosure and a window overlooking the New York skyline. A long table appears in the center.

Brianna walked to a spot in front of the glass window and then turned on her computer. Aquaria closed the door and walked to the opposite side of the table to face the older woman. Brianna chooses the exact moment Aquaria's eyes rest on her to stare too. Their eyes meet for a brief second. And before Aquaria could start the meeting Naomi enter the room without knocking.

"Miss Needles, do you need anything?" She looked interested to the smiling Brianna, which slightly stood up, offering her a hand.

"Thank you Miss Smalls, a coffee would be great. This one is Brianna Heller… " Aqua rolled her eyes and tried to speed up things a little bit. 

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm Brianna Heller. I'm going to work here with Miss Needles for a while." Bri smiled charmingly and holding Naomi's hand just a little too long for Aquas taste.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Heller." Naomi blushed slightly.

“I’ll take a coffee too.” Bri smiled, obviously amused by Naomi’s blushing and looking straight after her, as she left, pissing Aqua totally off.

"Aren't you ashamed to be like that?" Aquaria asked. Brianna leaned back in her chair and seemed to contemplate Aquaria. The young woman felt almost uncomfortable under the other woman's gaze and her smile.

"Like what? Nice and polite? You should try it out once in a while." Bri fired back, not letting the younger women out of sight.

"Whatever, do you want to read my summary of clothes and their decades?" Aquaria changed topic, pointing at her computer.

"I thought it would be pertinent to print mine. I ask you to do the same next time." Bri scolded and threw her papers to Aquaria.

Stopping the sliding papers just in front of her, Aquaria flipped through Brianna's document. Meanwhile Naomi brought the coffees, Bri winking at her, which Aqua noticed with a short angry gaze, before focusing on every word written on the paper. Her brows furrowed and her eyes crinkled as she focused too much on each word. And Brianna noticed that; which was cute in her opinion, but she couldn't think of that. Aquaria, on the other hand, realized that Brianna was tugging at her long blond hair while reading on her computer.

Eventually, Brianna settled back, leaning against Vanguard's clearly expensive chair. She looked up from the screen and took a final sip of water before placing the empty glass beside her and turning to Aquaria expectantly.

"Well, this timeline is not so bad." Brianna proclaimed adjusting her reading glasses, making Aquaria roll her eyes. She just couldn't leave it be, couldn’t she?

"Well, I didn't want to stick a knife in my eye reading your summary of the feminist movement." Was Aquaria's snarky comment, but Bri just proceeded.

"Well, we made a first progress." She ignored Aquaria. "For the production of the article I need you to give me some information, so I can let my magic happen." She smiled, Aquaria's eyes suddenly glued to that slender fingers, just knowing what magic this little motherfuckers were capable off. Anyway, she shook her head, angry with herself that she surely had blushed hard.

"As long as I keep up with what you're writing." Aqua said, hiding her face behind Bris papers, hoping she didn’t noticed.

"As if you would losing control for a moment." Lucks her, Bri really seemed not to have noticed, as she had focused on Aquas timeline again. "Let's work for decades, what do you think?"

"I don't think it will work for all decades, but we can start like this. Some decades have different vators than others." Aqua answered, relieved about the direction the talk lead. You could nearly call this working together!

"We go for decades and unfold if you find it necessary." Bri looked over to her. “Why make it easier if we can complicate stuff, right Miss needles?” Well, this didn’t last long for sure. “The department secretary will be in contact to arrange a meeting by the end of the week, until then we keep in touch by email."

Times passed as they worked together, everything progressed smoothly after that in some way. Not the best and extremely chaotic at the beginning, but better than nothing. And Aquaria and Brianna kept their interactions to a minimum for the scope of the project. But that didn't mean their interaction weren’t intense to say the least.

It's been almost three weeks since Aquaria started her article with Brianna and she thought she should had gotten used to her mood by now, but she didn‘t. She was always harsh, sometimes even cruel and today was no exception. All of Aquaria's proposals were kind of turned down, Bri thinking they were too "playing safe" or "Very detailed we need something comprehensive, Miss Needles." And this were just the nicest of Bris opinions. It was frustrating, but Aqua didn’t wanted to get dragged down, so she didn’t gave up. Showing Bri everyday knew material, just to get it thrown back to her with some harsh comment. 

But also, that didn't meant Aquaria didn't demented Brianna's perfection on the other hand. She had very punctual criticism when Bri's writing. It seemed like a constant struggle, in which each other wanted to put the other at her limit. So obviously fights were on their daily agenda.

Incredibly unwillingly Aqua had to pass by Bri’s office from time to time to check her progress, so she could plan her next working steps. She hated it and always made sure to leave as soon as she could again.

"Brianna, did you finish the rundown on the abandonment from traditional Victorian-era clothing?" Aquaria said, walking to her desk putting her hands with a perfect manicure on her waist.

Brianna sighed for a few seconds and rolled her eyes. Aquaria watched her with demand and Brianna just gave her a tired look. "Yeah, I already emailed you, but sure, here's a physical copy." She took the stapled papers from the corner of the table and handed it to Aqua to pick it up.

Picking up the papers Aquaria decided to walk through Brianna's office as day. It was annoying in Brianna's opinion but she decided to refocus on her reading on her laptop. After a few minutes and a few pieces of paper; Aquaria finally admitted, getting an overview. "Decent work."

"Just decent?" Brianna repeated, a little offended. She finally turned her head to look at Aquaria, who yawned, giving a nonchalant look.

“Well.” The young blonde rolled her eyes, so her expression became overly condescending. "I need more specificity than just saying that the dresses had become tubular, not showing the curves of the female figure and had dropped to the waist sitting on the hip. I think you should approach which designer inspired feminists. Paul Poiret? Madeleine Vionnet? I write in detail about them and they are essential"

Bri sighed. “Pretty high demands, young lady. But nothing I could not fulfill.” She got up. “After a strong coffee.” She took her mug and walked away with moving hips, Aqua trying to not look after her, but failed hard.  _ Dammit, that ass. _

Their work together proceeded over the next days, keeping up a tight schedule. 

Brianna once called Aquaria to her office. One problem they both had was that Brianna didn't change her mind easily, and today the case would be no different. Brianna had just called Aquaria to analyze the daft for the 1960s. And no matter how many times Aquaria told Brianna, the older woman always focused on social movements and set the fashion world aside.

"I did my draft using what you provided, I don't know why you're so mad?" Bri nearly yelled. “What do you even want from me?!”

"You didn't mention Twiggy! How can you talk about mini skirts without the Derby Day scandal?” Aqua slammed both hands on Bris desk, leaning far towards hers, so their face wouldn't be more separate than a handbreadth. She could nearly fell her breath on her skin. 

"I didn't find it relevant.” Bri backed up, shrugging her shoulders, as she leaned back in her seat. “There were other, more important things to mention." 

"This was the first big moment in the minidresses movement and paved the way for little hemlines. How is that not relevant?" Aqua raised her voice, something the calm Bri was used to, but right in this moment it just pissed her off. She jumped off of her desk and looked out of the window, trying to calm herself. But Aqua just didn’t gave up. “I’m talking to you bitch.”

“Watch your language, Miss Needles.” Bri turned around, her eyes piercing the younger girl, trembling finger pointing on Aqua. “Remember your position.”

But before Aquaria could make like the biggest scandal anyone had ever seen before, someone knocked on the door, making both women startle for a moment.

"Miss Heller... and Miss Needles, what a pleasant surprise to see you around here." The tall women said, approaching both of them. Aqua wondered if the had heard something, then if she did, she could hide it pretty well.

"Mrs. Velour, how can we help you?" It was Bri that took the lead, clearly still a little bit upset, but giving her best to hide it behind a big smile. But Aquaria knew her pretty well by now, reading her like a open book.

"Nothing specific, I just wanted to say that I am very happy with the reports presented so far." She smiled and both Aquaria and Brianna felt a little bit relieved.

"Thanks." Both said, awkwardly echoching each other.

'I heard you are pretty… lively working together!” Sasha ignored them in a kind way, as she said that, her eyes wandering around. “The results speak for themselves.

"Miss Needles is very enthusiastic about the subject, which collaborates with my skills." Bri said, a throwing a quick meaningful glance over to Aquaria.

"Great!" Sasha nodded satisfied. 

"I am very happy to work on this project, I am happy that we are making progress." Aqua said, as she understood what Bri wanted from her.

"Great, I expect the next report as soon as possible!” Sasha smiled as she slowly turned around. “Well it was a quick visit I need to get back to my business. Talk to you latter Brianna, see you around Miss Needles!"

"Yes Miss Velour. Thanks for the feedback." Aquaria said, but Sasha was already gone.

Silence. Bri sighed, obviously relieved, which Aqua could totally relate, as she for herself felt some pressure taken from her shoulders.

It took a moment, before Brianna directed herself to the younger girl. "Listen, just because I praised you, doesn't mean I'm going to add something superfluous because you want to or even forget your childish behavior towards me before."

“Stop being so authoritarian!” Aqua rested her hands on her hips, straightening her whole posture. “Twiggy was pertinent to be on the… And superfluous my ass!” 

Bri laughed. “I’m surprised that your vocabulary reaches so far that you know what superfluous means, I’d never guessed from what I read by now.” She just had returned to her seat. “I will add some more things about mini skirts, nothing more, now go away, you are disturbing my creative process.”

Aquaria slammed the door behind herself, startling Brianna for a second.

“So much speaking of childish behavior!” Bri yelled behind her, but Aquaria was already out of reach.

Their dynamic kept the same for the next meetings too, only positive thing their managed to get, were their progress. And it really turned out not that bad!

The two had just finalized an argument about the importance of a certain type of shoe when Naomi entered the room, smiling as she put down the ordered coffee.

“You’re my saviour angel!” Bri laughed, as she took the mug. “Just what I needed, thank you!” Making Naomi giggle as she left.

Aquas mood switched immediately from neutral to bad, her eyes glued to Bri.

“Will you stay there and stare at me or work for once in a while?” Bri looked over her glasses, giving a teacher feeling, making Aqua unwillingly shiver. But another person would have noticed.

“Well, getting an eye on you is safe, not that you get distracted too much by some assistants or anything.” Aqua concentrate back on her work, freshly manicured nails, hitting the keys.

“Jealous?” Bri smirked, taking off her glasses, resting her head on her hands, as she rested her arms on the table.

“You wish.” Aqua hissed, hiding her face as she blushed hard.

Days flew by and Aqua was working her ass off. She just yawned big time as her phone rang. As she took the call, it was the Vanguard secretary on the other side of the telephone. Her voice was a little tired too, but that’s what it was like to work in this business. Fucking exhausting.

"Miss Needles, Miss Heller of the Le serpent et la pomme awaits you at the reception." She said in a professional tone, revealing that Fame or someone else important must be close to her or at least in hearing range.

"Fuck my life." Aqua slammed her Mac close after she hung on, making Asia laugh. Rather unwillingly she rose, taking more time than really needed to saunter to the reception. Already from far, she heard a pretty familiar laughter and two persons that talked lively. Her mood darkened, even more, as she walked through the door and saw Brianna leaning on the Reception desk.

“... and then I looked up and I swear, Angelina Jolie was there.” Bri laughed, the receptionist clearly glued to her lips. “Turned out we were on the same UN program and…” Bri stopped with her telling, as she noticed Aqua. She pushed herself off the counter and stepped in Aquas direction.

"A wonderful morning, Miss Needles." Her radiant good mood nearly made Aqua puke.

"What's the matter now?" Arms crossed, her whole aura dismissive.

"As always very polite." Bri stated, one of her eyebrows slightly lifted. “Well, I was reading the information you sent me for the 70´s and they are..."

"They are what?" Arms still crossed, making the younger woman into the attack mode.

"For lack of words I will say unsatisfactory?" The older woman shrugged her shoulders, checking her nails in a way that drove Aqua even more mad, and she knew that Bri knew and made in on purpose.

"Unsaturated? Are you kidding me?" Aqua slightly snapped, keeping her voice down so the receptionist whouldn’t, which he of course still did, but that's another story.

"I thought it was very basic, I wanted other references. We want a well-produced article, right?" Brianna proceeded and if Aquaria wasn’t wrong, a little bit amused.  _ Gosh, she hated that bitch. _

"Uhh, let's go to my desk and select pertinent information for the th 1970 folder." Aqua said, walking back, twirling Bri around, directing herself to the guy behind the desk.

“Talk to you later John! Wait for the story with the lion and the safari truck, honestly totally worth it!” Bri dismissed herself with a smile from the receptionist, before she followed Aquaria with swinging hips.

She just couldn’t put in words how much it pissed her off. Bri walked by her side, greeting the people and joking just by passing by. When did this bitch managed to befriend everybody? _ The fuck. _

Aqua clearly could see how Bri interestingly checked out her work space as they arrive, quickly flipping over a framed pic of her and Sharon. Asia was in the middle of a clearly unpleasant telephone call.

“I already said… No, listening to me, hello? Sorry but!” Asia was nearly yelling into her telephone. At some point she seemed to have enough and slammed the phone off. “These marketing people will keep me…” She rumbled a bit, but soon noticed Aqua was not alone.

“Asia, this is Brianna. She's working with me on the editorial.”

“Nice to meet you, Asia.” Brianna played her charm, but Asia was indifferent, to Aquas relief. 

“Pleasure.” Was Asia's short answer, shortly focusing on her work again, leaving Bri rejected to Aquas joy. 

"I have a reference list of period magazines, I think it would be a good place to look for inspiration. I have here in pdf the catalogs of every year of JCPenney:" Aqua proceeded, searching through her desk drawers, soon pulling out some catalogues.

"Fantastic!" Bri said, as she pulled a chair over and sat down, flipping through the pages.

“Don’t you want to… leave?” Aquaria looked down on her, but Bri just shrugged her shoulders.

“Nah, a small change of scenery increases my creativity.” Bri said, not even looking up. It was weird seeing her here, at least for Aqua. Asia seemed to thing the same, as she raised a brow, as Aqua looked at her. But well, what could she do? She didn’t have her own office… yet. They spent the afternoon with creating a new folder, agreeing, but mostly disagreeing, making even Asia look up now and then, watching the scenery.

After a while even she had enough, making her the first to say goodbye. Soon after another guy Aqua couldn’t remind the name followed her example. Slowly the office got empty, just the two of them focused on their work.

"Satisfied with the new portfolio?" Aqua asked after a while, looking up from her Mac and focusing Bri with sharp eyes.

"Very much, I can write something polished until…” Bri thinked for a moment. “... Friday"

"Wow, that would be fast." Aqua was a little proud of herself how good she managed to mix a little irony in her reply, just enough to piss off Bri.

"Good journalists can write fast like that." Bri replied unimpressed, standing up and showing the chair back to his place. “See you Friday?”

"As if I had a choice." Aqua sighed quietly, shutting down her Mac with a yawn.  _ Fuck _ , she was tired.

"Okay, see you then Aquaria." And before she could reply with any sneaky answer, Bri already walked away. Or more like running away from her?

The platform at this late hour made the big New York not that big. Sitting in the subway walking from her house, the dim light filtering the ash and oil film through the glass windows, Aquaria was reevaluating her day and how well the project is going. But she could not shake her from the constant fear of something going wrong, especially something involving Brianna.

When she got home, the night had fallen and enveloped the city in a layer of darkness. She walked down the street to her home, her heels clicking against the stone steps leading to the door of her apartment.

The metal on the door handle was cold against her palm and as she entered, a dark room awaited her. She turned on all the lights in her apartment, because living alone was something she loved but made her feel lonely sometimes. 

After changing and getting rid of her Makeup, she went to the kitchen and ate something. Today's choice fell on a Caesar salad. Washing the dish and fork, she thought about her further plans, whether to watch television in the living room or bedroom. After a moment she opted for the bedroom. Closing the curtains after checking if Skip was there, which sadly wasn’t the case, she sat on her bed, putting on her airpods and tried to decide between watching any series or some makeup videos on youtube.

Before Aquaria could start watching Jeffree Star's new tutorial her phone started ringing and a smile soon appeared on her face. It was Jordan. They knew each other for ages and he was Aquas best friend. Just seeing his pic lightning up her screen already lifted her mood.

"What's up, you bitch?" His voice yelled out of the speaker, making Aqua smile even harder.

"Jordan, you don't know how good it is to hear your voice!" She laughed, pressing the phone to her ear, as she got herself in a comfortable position.

"Of course I know! I missed you too! Haven't heard from you since forever! Thought you died or worse!" He laughed, relieving Aqua.

"How dramatic you are. How is model life in California?” She asked, looking at the ceiling, a strand of hair between her fingertips.

“You know, a lot of boys, a lot of drinks, a lot of parties." Jordan stated a little bit too full of himself, but she always loved that part about him.

"Almost a dream life." She laughed and he joined her.

"Yeah, but I miss New York though." You could hear he just had left the party location to smoke outside, as the music and voices became dull. “Anyway, how's life on the big apple?"

"Busy as usual." Aqua said, nearly not able to hold back anymore. "I have some things to tell you." The words come easily over Aquaria's lips, as she tells him about Brianna and the editorial, not letting out a single detail. As she finished, Jordan must be on his 4th cigarette. It takes a moment until he collected his thoughts, but soon she hears him giggle.

"Let me get this straight." He exhales and Aqua imagine the cloud raising into the air, as she pictures him leaning against a alley wall, or a super chic penthouse balcony. With Jordan everything was possible.

“So, you downloaded Tinder.”

“Yes.”

“And had sex with an older woman.”

“Yes.”

“Which was consequently transferred to a magazine on Charles-Visage building?”

“Yes.”

“And even more coincidentally, you guys now are working together on your first editorial?”

“Yes.”

“Man your so fucked.” He laughed so hard, he nearly suffocated, what Aqua sees just as the right punishment.

“Thanks for the encouraging words, Jordan.” Aqua said, her voice soft as she gets sleepy.

“Don't be like that Quaqua, think on the bright side, you'll never have to think how she is like in bed, because you already know that.”

“Oh, fuck you Jordan.” Aqua laughed hard. Only Jordan could lift her mood so easily.

“But for real.” He proceed. “This is such a cool and special opportunity, you just can't miss it, honestly. Just imagine, of what this could be the start? Vanguard today, Vogue tomorrow! And we both know you can make it, you’re so talented after all. And if that bitch throws stones in you way, mercy for her ass, because I will come over to New York and whip her ass!” Jordans voice filled with hope, but soon his fun undertone came back. “Unless she has a kink for it… Does she? If that’s the case, we need a new strategy!” He laughed, making Aqua feel relieved.

“You are right.” Aqua smiled. “Thank you.” 

“Listen, I have to turn off. But please call me more often. Also, want to come spend the new year with me?” Jordans voice was soft and still demanding. “Come on! I even get a free ticket for you.”

“I will think fondly.” Aqua really considered it.

“All right, All right, I love you, okay?” You could hear voices call for Jordan in the Background.

“I love you too.” Aqua ended the call, falling back into her soft bed. She was tired, eyelids heavy and soon she was in a deep slumber. 

  
  


After nearly a month working together, Aquaria and Brianna had a great repertoire and were on their way to finalizing the article. While Brianna had a first draft, Aquaria, on the other had several reference pages, matching what Brianna wrote with the proper attire.

It was a Tuesday and most of the staff had already left. Except Aquaria and Brianna, who were working quietly in Brianna's office. The department employees left early because they had the habit of scratching when the building opened, so there were only two and three people left in the sector. Even Sasha was already gone.

"My God, this is exhausting." Bri stretched before she got up from her seat. "I'll get more coffee..." She was about to leave, as Aqua's voice hold her up.

"I want too, please," Aquaria said deep in thoughts, lifting her personalized mug without taking her eyes off of her Mac. Brianna came closer and stopped in front of her.

"I'm in a good mood, so I'll do it for you." She smiled, taking the mug out of Aquas slender fingers, their skin touching for a short moment.

"I thought that was impossible." Aqua finally looked up, grinning.

"One more word and there is no coffee for you, young lady." Bri scolded in a humorous way, winking as she leaves. Aqua follows her with her eyes, things are working better lately, which makes her glad.

As Bri returns, Aqua presents her her newest work, obviously proud about it.

”This is the portfolio inspired by the article?" Bri asked, as she places her mug before her, leaning over her shoulder and watching closer. Her perfume rinsing into Aquas nose, making her blush slightly.

"Yes... want to have a look?" 

“Sure.” Bri leaned over on Aquaris left side resting one arm on the table, focusing on the screen that Aqua had turned slightly towards her. Her hair bruised Aqua for a short moment, making Aqua swallowing hard as she nipped on her coffee. From the side she could see that Bri smiled, a good sign that made Aqua relieve.

"This is getting amazing." Bri finally stated, laying the papers on the table with a smile. Without really noticing it, she had placed her hand on Aquaria's shoulder, making the young blonde embarrassed at first, but also trying not to show it. She kept repeating that it meant nothing to herself over and over.

"Thanks." Aqua still nibbed on her coffee, but returned the smile. And just for the split of a second there was something lustful and dark in Bris eyes, as she looked at her and said: "You did so well  _ baby girl _ ." Just the sole sound of those words out of Bris mouth, send pleasant shivers down Aquas spine, made her remember that Friday night, those slender fingers caressing her skin, making her cum. Suddenly, she looked to Bri and saw the panic rise in her eyes. She immediately regretted it, Aqua could tell by her body language, as the silence between them spread further and further. It got uncomfortable, something Aqua knew Bri hated, so it was just a matter of time she would say something.

"I mean…” Bri gave out like the most uncomfortable laugh ever. “It's getting cool, awesome... I…” She fake looked at her watch. “My god, look at the time, so late already! I need to go and you to leave!” Bri complimented Aqua out of her office. “ See ya tomorrow!” Bri said, turning off the lights, closing the door and fleeing down the corridor. Aqua looked after her, wildly blushing and heart racing.

“No, this means nothing.” She repeated over and over with soft voice, but she started to not believe her own words. Suddenly Aqua shook her head, expelling those thought out of her brain. No, she would not get confused by Bri. Who knew, maybe she even was doing it on purpose?!

The next day was kind of weird at the beginning, but soon both pretend nothing happened. Also their were busy, as they finally were about to finish the first stages of the work. Which would mean that the briefing phase was about to end. Now they moved to the action phase, with photographic issues and text editing for the article publication with the fashion editorial.

Due to a busy schedule of the heads of sectors, the planned meetings got moved week after week. Nothing too bad, Aqua thought, as this gave both her and Bri more time to work things out.

It was a Friday as Naomi suddenly called Aquaria in Fame’s office, after Brianna sent the usually report that last Thursday night.

"Miss Needles, I must tell you that I am a little disappointed by the report provided by you and Miss Heller this week." Fame just got straight for it, not talking much around the topic. Her blue eyes seemed colder than usual. Even the office seemed to have cooled down, being a unpleasant place to be. At least, that was how Aquaria felt in that moment, sitting kind of restless, unable to find a comfortable position. Fame's words echoed in her head. She couldn't believe what Fame was saying, her eyes wanderin to Violet, who sat there, not saying one word, but her eyes told a thousand of them. Aqua had disappointed them both.

"You've been talking to us, showing powerpoint and promising notes from a full editorial, but this seems to get something else." Fame continued, flipping through pages.

"But..." Tried to defend her work, but Fame didn’t gave her a single chance. This topic was already clear as glass to her. She didn’t liked it and she would make sure that this young girl would know.

"We wanted, an article that reflected how feminism influenced fashion. Miss Heller doesn't seem to understand that it's a fashion related article. She just mentions the fashion context rightly, she for example  _ does not _ address certain clothes and accessories that impacted fashion, as you had promised me a few weeks ago in another report." Fame, full into it, had been stood up, circling through the office, out of Aquas sight and like an eagle on search for his next pray. Aqua clenched her fists, sweat covering her forehead.

"On the other hand you, Miss Needles, the clothes you are choosing with are more designer-inspired rather than street-style.” Fame had just appeared on her left side, directing herself to her. “Which struck me as odd, because you Miss Needles earned our admiration by writing about street and night club inspirations looks.” She proceeded her way, letting Aqua breath again. “You're just focusing on the big designers for editorial look, not where real feminism happens: on the street." That criticism hit Aqua hard.

"I see no connection between the editorial and the article. The looks you choose don't come close to what Brianna writes." Fame was clearly disappointed, throwing the proposal back over the table to Aqua

"You two are formidable writers and I expected more from you. I need you to realign and send me a new report by Monday, I won't send this to Sasha." Were Fames final words, folding her hands before her, Aqua still in state of shock.

"Send me in the first hour of the morning in the second" She said after a moment, followed by an "That's all.", as the shocked Aqua didn’t move.

She was devastated, seeing her dream getting cracks in front of her. The whole fear nearly paralyzing her, that it could all fail. And it was all that damn woman's fault! Cursing silently, Aqua ran down the corridor, the Vanguard office resembling a dessert by now. After a quick stop at her desk to grab her purse, she directed herself to the next restroom, as she felt her eyes watering.  _ Dammit.  _

Slamming the door open, she rushed to the next sink, her reflexion greeting her. A not really nice encounter, she had to confess, as she looked herself deep in the eyes. Tears streamed down her cheeks and slid down her chin. She was paralyzed like a statue, thankfully there was no one else in the office at that time. When she blinked, tears ran from her eyelids and slid down her cheeks. She bit her lip to hide any sound that might have escaped him. Her reflection showed all her beautiful makeup now spoiled.

Her whole body trembled, Aquaria bones shaking in the constant fear of the future that stood before her. Heart beating so hard against her ribcage that her wrist pressed out, pushing her veins inward. What had she done? Her career was crumbling in front of her and she didn't know what to do, she was pale, unresponsive.

The conversation in the Fame office still echoed in Aquaria's head. Fame sharp words like knives turning in Aquaira's head. Her eyes, already red and puffy from crying, closed to shed more tears. Aquaria let my head fall back. No matter what Aquaria did, there was no place she could hide from the thoughts in her head.

Aquaria looked in the mirror and thought. The thing she struggled for the most had just been crushed and in her head she could only bring one culprit to the start of all her troubles. soon his emotion of sadness was overcome by the emotion of the ravia. The motionless gaze was accompanied by a slow, deliberate breath, as if he were about to erupt.  _ Fuck i _ t, she would not let her get away with this! Her make up was quickly refreshed, not letting any trace of her spilled tears.

As she left the restroom, she threw her purse on her table as she passed by, her steps leading her to the elevators.

She slammed that elevator button like a maniac. Why did he take so long today? As soon as he arrived she jumped in, slamming that seventh button, dark eyes as the doors closed. 

There was nobody at the Le pomme neither, they even already had shut down the office lights, leading Aquas gaze to a still illuminated ajar office door. And she knew just too well to whom that office belonged.

As she arrived Bri’s office, she slammed the door open.

"I fucking hate you!" She yelled, startling Bri for a second, which nearly dropped her cigarette.

“What an entrance…” Bri stated calmly, gotten used to Aquas outbreaks by now and putting the cigarette out after she took a last deep inhale. 

Aqua just ignored her, proceeding with her rant. “You setted me right up, didn’t you?” 

“What are you even talking about?” Bri asked sighting, taking of her glasses and focusing on Aqua, raising one eyebrow.

“That.” 

"Fucking.”

“Report.” Aqua slammed the papers on Bris desk with every single word.

“Violet and Fame hated what we did! They said our work doesn't complement each other and this is your fault!”

“My fault?!”

“Of course your fault, only thinking about yourself and what you write. You're the most frustrating excuse of a woman I've ever had the dislike of working with. Always finding ways to belittle and put aside my ideas and just focus on your brilliant high impact journalistic ideas. You think you're the smartest person with the best thoughts, when you can't even do a shit report!” Aqua raged, knowing that as they were alone, she could all her emotions out, without losing any reputation. "Do you know what I think of your ideas? I think they are pure trash, and they can go fuck themself like you, I won't work with you anymore.”

“How  _ dare _ you to talk to me like that, you little brat?!” Bri yelled back. You could tell that Bri didn’t gave any fucks anymore, her emotions just overwhelming her as the words left her lips. “Honestly, Aquaria you're childish and incompetent, and I'm glad your bosses finally see that. You are weak and can stand a simple criticism, it is shameful to see you make all this scandal because of it.” She rushed to Aqua, startling her for a second. “You think you're so fucking powerful you think that just by pushing yourself and making a tantrum you'll get what you want, but in reality you're just a spoiled, spoiled little girl who's afraid she'll never be anything in life.” Her words had a deep impact, letting Aqua fell silent, eyes wide open as she seemed to process Bris words. “Mark my words, you are just a pretty face, that the fashion industry soon will get tired. That the only thing you can do is complain, cum and criticize. And we both know that at the end of the day you are just a beautiful body and blockhead!” And before Brianna could finish her anger speech, Aquaria slapped the woman hard in the face.

The slap was as loud as a clap and stung Brianna's face. It had been a slap of open hands and had left a red welt behind. She staggered back, clutching her face as Aquaria realized what she had just done before her watery eyes.

"Shit sorry, it wasn't my intention .."

"Aquaria, what the fuck?!," Brianna said, bracing her cheek where Aquaria hit her, exhaling heavily through her nose. "I hate you and I just want to..."

"Do you want what, Brianna, you want what?" Aqua laughed, obviously overwhelmed by the situation. 

Without warning, Bri grabbed her by her waist and pulled her forward, lip-slapping. The older woman pushed her sharply against the wall, pinning her hips together, grinding against her, making Aqua slightly moan. “What I want? Fuck you senseless." Brianna growled, biting Aquaria's lips. "I hate you with the same force that I want to fuck you and it's killing me." She forced one of her legs between Aquas precious two, making the later one start to grind on her tight, the fabrik slowly moistening Bri’s skin. The younger girl now returned the kiss even wilder, her fingers deeply grabbing into Bris full mane, making her moan. She grabbed her Aquas ass, squeezing those cheeks hard, while they parted lips and Bri focused more on Aquas slender neck, nibbling it softly.

“If you leave a single fucking bruise, I’ll kill you.” Aqua’s voice was shaky and Bri could tell how horny she had gotten, just by kissing her and a little bit grinding.  _ What a slut... _

“Shut the fuck up and take that fucking blouse off.” Bri hissed through her teeth, letting go off Aqua. While the later one obeyed, she took a quick look around, obviously planning her further steps. 

Bri lifted Aqua easily and pushed her against the big window, making Aqua shiver by the cold glass touching her bare skin. One leg around Bris waist, another barely touching the ground, Bri shoved two fingers around the wet fabric into Aquas sobbing pussy, making an obscene sound as she moved them.

“You like that?” The older woman asked in a dark voice. “Getting fucked like some needy slut at office?” Her fingers still slid in and out slowly, making Aqua nearly begging. She tried to rock her hips, but it was nearly impossible in this position. Bri was in full control.

“P-please… f-faster…” Aqua mumbled eyes closed, her arms slung around Bris neck.

“What was that?” Bri stopped, but starting to curling her fingers slowly inside Aqua, making her clinch around her.

“Please fuck me faster…” Aqua gasped, blushing face directed to a pretty confident Bri, which smiled straight back at her.

“Words, baby girl, words.” It was obvious how much Bri enjoyed this and Aqua would have slapped her again, if she weren't indeed so desperately needy to fucking come.

“Please fuck me faster, mommy.” It nearly bursted out of Aqua, as she jumped over her shadow. Bri smiled malicious, but still lustful to Aqua, leaning in and whispering into her ear: 

“Only if you look at them.” Bris eyes wandered to the people that walked over the street far away under them. “Imagine, they could see you.” Aquas pussy clinched as she looked down. “Vanguard pride, Miss Needles, getting fucked properly.” Another clinch around Bris fingers, this time accompanied by a slight orgasm to Bris disappointment. She had underestimated how underfucked Aqua really seemed to be. But Bri would not let her cum that easily again! She let her down and turned her to the window, Aqua resting both hands on the glass. City lights illuminating the city, reflecting in Aquas eyes, as Bri got behind her, removed the laced string slowly and carefully spread her pussy folds. “Watch them all, watch them closely, as I eat you out.” Bri demanded, her fingers wandering through Aquas sobbing folds. Cum from the previous orgasm flowing down her thighs, forming little trails, that Bri licked with passion, as she directed herself to Aquas beautiful pink cunt.

The first stroke of Bris tongue send more than a thousand shivers down Aquas spine, making her knees weak, but Bri got a grip on her, making sure she could hold her position. As she started to eat her out, working on her sensitive clit and digging her tongue into her wet hole, it nearly drove Aqua crazy. Soon she added some fingers, pushing Aquas bottoms just the right way. With every stroke, she got pushed against the glass, her breath steaming the glass before her. It was harsh and demanding, but Aqua liked the sensation of being pushed to her limits. As she finally came, Bri pushed her full body against the window, standing close behind her by pressing her own body on her. Aqua, still dizzy, felt Bris heart racing and her breath on her exposed skin. 

“I’m not done with you, just want to make this clear.” Bri whispered in her ear.

Shortly after, she dragged the girl to her working desk. With a whip of her hand, Bri cleared up the desk, papers flying through the air like confetti. “Bend over.” Brianna commanded, pushing Aqua on the wooden surface before her. Resting herself on her forearms, Aqua could see Bris reflexion on the big window before her, closely watching all of her movements. The older women placed herself behind her, slowly unzipping the expensive skirt and sliding it down Aquas long legs. “Nice.” Bri ascertained, slapping Aquas perfect ass. “Spread your legs for me.” Bri demanded, her voice not letting a objection valid, so Aqua obeyed, anticipated by what would follow now. 

Bri bend over, her body half resting on Aquas, as she grabbed with her right hand for her pussy and layed the left one around Aquas slender neck. Her grip was domineering shutting around her throat, but still careful, as if she would wait if Aqua would contradict. Same time, her finger pounded into her soft flesh, adding a finger now and then, spreading Aquas cunt. The little lost of air and the sudden stimulation made Aqua dizzy, her eyes rolling back as the first orgasm came, making her body tremble, as Bri fucked her through it.

“Your such a good girl for mommy.” Whispered Bri, leaned down to Aqua, biting in her neck and leaving a little love mark. “Mommy will reward you for your good behavior.” 

Aqua slowly regained her strength, as Bri turned her on her back, dragging her by her hips closer and watching her with dark lusty eyes. Aqua lifted herself a little bit up, resting her upper body on her underarms, eyes focused on Bri. The older woman reached for her own soaked laced string, pulling it off and letting it fall to the ground. Grabbing Aqua by her hips, she pulled her slightly over the table edge, legs in the air by now. “Show mommy how flexible you are, baby girl.” Bri said, Aqua spreading her legs in anticipation. “Very good.” The older woman praised and placed her upper body between them, leaning forward and kissing Aqua passionaly, making the later one moan. It took Aqua by surprise as she felt Bris dripping pussy suddenly connected to her own, folds intertwining as Bri started to slowly move.  _ Fuck.  _ This unknown feeling aroused Aqua, making her pussy grind against Bris motions to get some more friction. The fuck, she never connected with another woman this way, but... “This is good.” Bri mumbled and moaned, as their lips parted for a second.  _ Fuck yes, it was. _

Bri slowly raised her pace, their juices were good mixed by now, making the sliding easy. As their clits caressed each other, both moaned, Aqua feeling Bris hot breath against her skin. The older woman started to leave little love marks on her skin, clearly on the edge of cumming. As she did with a quietly deep moan, Aqua joined her, squirting on Bris pussy, legs trembling and one hand trying to shut a scream, but failing big time, as it echoed through the empty office.

Bri pushed herself up from her, still panting hard, as she showed her skirt down again. Backing up slowly, she could not take her lustful eyes off Aqua. Laying there on the desk, legs spread, cum everywhere. She looked like a mess and Bris dark eyes revealed she loved that sight in front of her. Loved that she had made Aqua like that. 

Aquas body was still trembling as Bri took a seat at the desk, glasses on her nose again and proceeded to work on her Mac, obviously full of new energy.

“ _ The fuck… _ ?” Aqua lifted her body slightly and turning around to Bri, a little bit irritated and still panting.

“Could you please just be quiet? I’m trying to work here.” Bri said without looking up, fully concentrated on her work.

“Fuck.” Aqua cursed, as she let herself fall back on the desk, staring at the ceiling. It took her a moment, until her legs were strong enough to hold her and she got up. It had gotten darker outside, converting the window into a mirror.

“I’m gonna kill you.” Aqua hissed, seeing the bruises that covered her body in the reflection.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiieeee, beloved readers!  
We are so sorry for the delay, but things got busy, but nevertheless:  
Here we are with chapter 7!!!  
We hope you enjoy our baby, we put a lot of work in it, so feel free to comment;  
we are open for both love and critics. :)
> 
> XOXO, PopArtPride & PrideSkull

“Wouldn’t you say it would be better if you place this one here, over here?” Brianna had leaned herself half over Aqua, her hair up in a messy bun, while she pointed on Aqua’s screen. 

“Maybe…” Aqua really couldn’t concentrate, as much as she tried. Since the uber she had called had dropped her off at Bris apartment, she sat at the older womans diner table, watching her surroundings. She really didn’t had this place so big and spacious in mind. She liked it. Since the packing boxes had vanished, the whole place had a new flair. Clean and structured and still kind of warm.

“...-ua? Are you fucking listening? This is so typical of you, get your shit together!” Bri scolded, today with an decent makeup and pink sweatpants with matching top, nipping on a cup a coffee. 

“Gosh, don’t rush me!” Aqua rolled her eyes, making the change that Bri suggested. Suddenly the tone of the older woman changed into a softer mode.

“Baby, we need to get this together until Monday. I got a memo from Fame too and damn, I don’t want to mess with her.” She had placed her cup on the table and one hand on Aquas shoulder, playing with a strand of her hair. They stayed like this, Bris fingers caressing Aquas slender neck with slow strokes. By now she nearly had gotten used to Bri being hot and cold, changing her mood from sugar sweet to cracker salty within seconds. 

„By the way, I’m sorry what I said, you know… yesterday.” Her voice was a little concerned and she must be nervous as her fingers trembled slightly. Aqua could tell, no need to see Bri.

“Ah, shut up bitch, you already made up for it... several times...” Aqua bruised it off, noticing Bris play with her hair started again, meaning she got relaxed again too. “Anyway, I don’t like this part  _ at all! _ And Fame would hate it too!”

Exactly on that part Fame was focused in that moment, her slender finger flipping through the pages. Aqua just begged the changes were to their favor.  _ They just must for fucks sake! _

Nervously she looked over to Bri, flashbacks of the last weekend appeared before her inner eye.  _ Bri and her arguing over some choices, Bri smashing her glass… Bri smashing her hard on the diner table… _ But for real, they really worked their ass off to put it all together, but Bri seemed confident and she should feel the same, but still.

“This is very good.” Fame had to admit. “Much more consistent and coherent than the first time. Well done girls.” Fame smiled, both girls just nodding as they were speechless and yes, maybe a little afraid to say something wrong, so they just stayed quiet. 

“It's just that…” Fame proceeded. “Uhh it was just very frustrating to seeing two professionals so competent, doing such a discreet and clumsy job. This is now the face of Vanguard.” Fame started to point at different parts of the report, she couldn’t take her eyes off. “The references chosen for representing the past and the subsequents of modern reality consists of some fascinating choices, very well done! This is really what I pictured in the first place.” Fame nodded with satisfaction, soon giving further operating procedures. “Now we just need to solve some bureaucratic issues, such as buying the clothes for the photoshoot and see logical concerns over some outfits, I branded in your portfolio." Fame said, handing the portfolio to Aquaria. “It's crucial but nothing that Miss Liaison and Mattel can't solve.” She laughed, but suddenly watching the girls closely, one eyebrow slightly raised and you clearly could tell she was thinking about something, as her eyes wandered attentively from Bri to Aquaria and back to Bri.

As always, it was Bri that interrupted the silence. “Is everything okay, Miss Fame?” Aqua was surprised about her strong voice, but she understood the meaning behind it. Better she asked before Fame started, giving her the control. Still admirable, then if Aqua had to talk right now, it would’ve been shaky and insecure for sure!

But Fame seemed to be in a good mood anyway, as she replied. “Oh dear, don't worry it's just that... well, I'm very sensitive and I feel a different aura between you two.” Her eyes began to switch between them again. “But I still can't say what it is exactly…”

Aqua shrug a little, and even if Bri would deny it later on, she fucking did too!

“Well, it must be something from my mind.” Fame laid the report on the table before her and intertwined her fingers. “We'll talk soon again, but for now, that's all.” And with this words she dismissed both of them, something nobody had to tell them twice, nearly rushing out of Fames office.

“Well, that went better than expected!” Bri sighted relieved, as they both walked side by side away from the office. “Not that I didn’t had totally faith in our work though.” She laughed and Aqua smiled back at her.

“Yeah. I think she was a little impressed too and  _ damn _ , Fame is hard to impress.” Aqua laughed, both walking quite slow, as their subconsciouses didn’t want them to part away.

“I believe that without a hesitate.” They had reached Aquas desk, Asia looking up interested, but staying quiet, observing the scenery. 

“Okay, I’ll make the calls Fame suggested.” Aqua said, as she took her place and grabbed for her telephone. “Will I see you later?“

“You can come to my office later and I will show you, what I did for the 2000 part.” Bri winked at her and let a total blushing Aqua back, as she walked away with moving hips.

“So, so?” Asia commented with a smirk, happily typing with her fresh manicured nails, as she looked a little suspicious over to her friend.

“What?” Aqua asked harsch, as she dialed the first number.

“N-Nothing, nothing.” Asia answered quick, obviously a little confused. 

“Whatever.” Aqua replied, before she sat down at her desk, taking a deep breath, channeling her inner work bitch. As she arises in her, filling her with new energy, she focused on the screen and phone ready for her to use in front of her. She tried to remind what Fame had talked about that some pieces were already complete or at least could, if she consulted Trixie and about the others that already could be asked to be provided by the purchasing department, which involved Pearl.

Aqua decided to call her first as she was easy to talk to, but the phone rang and rang and she started to play with her pen, flipping it through her slender fingers. As nobody took the call, she gave up, scribbling a quick reminder on a post it, that she put on her screen.

“Okay, next chance.” Aqua reached for her phone again, typing the number of Trixies department. That call was taken like immediately, a pretty sympatic female voice answering that turned out to be Trixies secretary.

“Oh, she just got out a meeting, I will right connect you Miss Needles.” The girl said, connecting her quick and Trixie Mattel taking the call even quicker.

Aqua quickly worked through all the topics, asking about some clothes and if it was possible to use her ideas in the editorial, making Trixie says she needed time to evaluate and would give an answer later in the day, which was a little frustrating, but Aqua understood it. Still that call turned out better than expected and Aqua was kind of relieved, until she noticed her post it and tried to reach Pearl Liaison… 

...several times again... 

...without success. 

It made Aqua uneasy and at the same time it got on her nerves, making her angry. She needed results and time was flying. Bri’s email reminding her to be on time didn’t help much neither. Several tries later, Asia nearly forced her to have lunch together and dragged her out, but as soon as she was back, she kept on trying. Again without any success.  _ And she hated it. _

She sighed, as she dialed the number for like the thousand time, resting her forehead on the cool surface of her desk, as the call was finally taken, making her nearly jump up.

“Liaison office, need of help?” As a complete contrast, the voice of Pearls secretary was deep and short in words. 

“Shit… I mean-” Aquaria stumbled over her own words. “Hi, I’m Aquaria Needles, for the head department, I need to speak with Miss Liason on Fames name...”

Silence on the other side of the line.

“...And where were you guys out all this morning?” After trying the whole day to reach anyone, the frustration took a little over Aquaria.

“Buying some stuff for a big event on December, meetings all day long. Busy shit. Anyway, I’m gonna pass to Miss Liaison now!”

“Great! Thank you.” Aqua said, but whoever was on the other line, didn’t hear it anyway, as the call already had been passed on.

Luckily Pearls voice was quite nicer, still very chill and calm. But she listened to Aquaria thoughtful and Aqua could hear how she was typing fast, apparently taking some notes or even better, already arranging something. As she hung up, she had a good feeling about it, Pearl saying she would let her know later on that day.

So Aqua got back to work, the day feeling long and tiring already, but Aqua recruited her last energy for some final adjustments to the portfolio and replying emails, as to her relieve, two emails popped up in her inbox. A little bit nervous, she opened the first one from Trixie, that confirmed that it is possible to do and the second one from Pearl, confirming the clothes and asking her to send the measurements of the models as soon as possible. Aqua couldn’t be happier! Well, something else made a little more happy though, but she had to concentrate now!

Her fingers nearly flew over her keyboard, as she answered those emails, finalizing orders with the two department heads. She felt relieved as she pushed the send button on the last one and Asia applauded her.

“Bitch, stop it!” Aquaria laughed, throwing her post its after Asia, who catched it with ease, laughing even louder.

“Thank you! I just ran out of them.”

Someone coughed in protest and they fell quite, but still, with a grin, Aquaria decided to return to her daily duties. She reviewed some of her portfolio looks and ordered some of those looks for the cushioned staff. The only thing that took her out of her work bubble, was an email from Brianna, saying “Be on time”, making her not only smile, but blush too. 

The hours passed and Aquaria came out of her trance when she heard a leap of footsteps echoing off the marble floor.

“Miss Needles, don’t you want to go home too?” Fame had ripped Aqua out of her thoughts, as she was totally focused on her work. Without her noticing it already had gotten dark outside, a quick glance on her watch revealing it was nearly midnight. 

“I will just finish this and then I’ll go too.” Aqua smiled and Fame seemed to be pleased.

“So it shall be.” Fame smiled, leaving on clicking heels. “Good night Miss Needles.”

Suddenly Aqua realised she was the only person left in this whole department, silence growing around her. Here was no tv she could turn on, no radio, no Skip visiting her. She got up, knowing that in the whole building there was someone waiting for her.

She shut down her pc, turned off the lights as she grabbed her stuff and pushed the 7th floor button as she got into the elevator.

This department was as empty as Vanguard was, but the warm light of one office automatically gained Aquas interest. 

Some soft tune reached her ears, as she approached. As Aqua was already used to not knock the door, she just enter Bri’s office. What she saw made her giggle, Bri sitting on her desk in some dramatic photoshoot pose, clearly awaiting her.

“You are late, what took you so long?” Bri asked, relaxing from her pose, turning off the music.

“Imagine, I was working.” Aqua shrugged her shoulders, entering and closing the door behind her.

“Nah, that can’t be.” Bri slided down the desk, approaching her slowly. “You and working, unimaginable. I can imagine so much, you naked on my desk, you bend over and legs spread wide.” She said, her dark eyes fixed on Aqua, biting her lip. “But you being a hard working bitch? Not in this life, darling.”

“Fuck you.” Was the only thing Aqua could say, before their lips smashed together in a sloppy kiss. 

“Take all this off.” Bri demanded, already starting to undress Aqua, who helped her and soon found herself totally naked in front of the older woman. Aqua loved her body, she thought it was flawless, which it honestly was, so it’s wasn’t weird for her at all.

“Let’s inaugurate my newest purchase, baby girl.” Bri lifted her easily and took her to an extremely comfy looking sofa in white. As she sat down, she placed Aqua on her lap, both starting to make out passionately.

“Will you make me cum now or what?” Aqua asked, as their lips parted for a moment, her makeup already messy, cheeks blushing hard and breath accelerated.

“Remember who’s in charge, baby girl.” Bri slapped her naked ass hard. “We do this my way or we don’t do it at all.”

“Okay, okay.” Aqua sighed, but as she had reached her limits already, she couldn’t restrain and touch herself, while connecting lips with Bri again.

“Who allowed you to pleasure yourself?” Bri asked suddenly, gapping Aquas hand. “But proceed, it looks fun.” She said as she let go and Aqua accelerated the pace of her fingers caressing her soft spot, pinching her clit and entering two of her fingers. 

Bri meanwhile messaged her perky tits, thumbs caressing her sensitive nipples, her soft lips wandering down Aquas jawline to her neck. Aqua moaned, as she was close, her hips rocking to get some more for friction on her own fingers.

“I’ll take over.” Bri said, as she took Aquas hand away and placed her own finger into the younger girl wet pussy. “Will you ride mommies fingers, baby girl?”

Aqua, unable to answer, just nodded, sliding in and out on Bri’s fingers and lap, both of her arms slung around the older womans neck. She rode herself through her whole orgasm, finally collapsing on Bri, who caressed her afterwards.

“You did so well, baby girl.” She kissed her head. 

“Damn, how will I explain that stain?” Bri laughed as both got up, making Aqua embarrassed grumbl. “I’m just kidding. Damn, Aqua, you’re so easy to tease.” Bri laughed, while watching Aqua dressing again. 

As the later one was just about to button up her blouse and slipping in her heels, both of them got startled by some deep voice. “...and then I told my wife she…” The door opened and suddenly two security guys stand there, one clearing his throat as his eyes wandered from Bri to Aqua and back to Bri. "Ladies, sorry but you can't stay in the building after midnight. Security orders." One of the guys said, pointing on his watch.

"Sorry Bob.” Bri had taken a look on his nameplate. “My colleague and I had to finish a very urgent job!" Bob blushed as the attractive women had called him by his name. "You know we couldn't leave it half done." 

“Eh, yes, but…” He stumbled, looking for help to his colleague.

"I'm sorry, we are leaving now." Bris voice was firm, as she took Aquas hand and dragged her past them. “Just keep walking.” She hissed to Aqua.

They stumbled laughing out of the building.

“Did you see their faces?” Aqua laughed, twirling slightly, mood still up from the good sex, the cool air reviving her senses. 

“Yeah.” Bri smiled, her eyes with a satisfied look on the younger girl.

“What?” Aqua asked a little confused, as she realized that Bri had stopped and starting looking at her.

“Nothing.” Bri smiled. “I guess we will see each other less the next time, but my office door is always open for you.” She quickly kissed her. “Oh, your taxi is already there!”

“But I didn-” The confused Aqua stumbled, as Bri opened the door and nearly shoved her in, handing the driver some cash over, with the words “The rest is for you, the lady will tell you her destination”. 

“But I did.” Bri directed herself back again to Aquaria. “ See you at work.” Bri closed the door and as the taxi drove away, Aqua turned around to see the older women becoming smaller and smaller, until they turned around the corner and she totally disappeared. 

The next couple of days, both concentrated on making a progress on their project and lay their main focus on it. As they proceed, their work forced them to concentrate on different parts of the editing, making them, as predicted by Bri, seeing each other less, but it became like a satisfactory routine, that if a working hour would become to late, Aquaria would pass by Bris office and they would get each other  _ up to date _ . A nice description of some naughty things they did, especially that one night on the copy machine.

“Bri, please.” Aqua whined, making big bambi eyes, a finger slowly sling over the back of Bris hand. “Pleeeaaaassse.” Squealing a little of joa, as the older woman, sighed defeated by her charm. “Okay, meet me in ten minutes in the copy machine room.”

Aquarias slender legs dangled from the copy machine, she just had sat on. The next ten minutes felt like hours, although she checked the time a thousand times. Finally the door opened and Bri came in, quickly pinning a  ** _Out of Order _ ** sign on the door.

“So well prepared.” Aquaria laughed, the anticipation rising in her.

“Of course.” Bri closed the door behind herself and locked it. “One thing in advance. If we do this you have to stay quiet... Can you do that?”

“I’ll try…”

“Aquaria Needles,  _ I’m not joking _ .” Bris voice had an warning undertone, both of her hands rested on her hips.

“Yes.” Aquaria nodded fast, trying to slip down the copy machine.

“No, no, you can stay there.” Bri looked at her, one hand on her chin, obviously thinking about something. “You can  _ totally _ stay there.” She approached her and Aquaria didn’t miss the fact that she had to tiptoe to reach her, as she kissed her passionately. Bri reached under her skirt, attempting to take off Aquarias underwear, but soon had to ascertain that the younger girl wasn’t wearing any.

“Bitch.” Bri bit Aquarias lip a little. 

“You let me wait after a-…” For more Aquaria wasn’t capable off, as Bri not only shove one or two, but three of her long members in her dripping pussy, moving them fondly.

“ _ Dammit _ .” She moaned, instantly rocking her hips as much as her position let her, her arms around Bris nack and her face rested against her shoulder.

“Quiet, baby girl, remind yourself, be quiet.” Bri whispered, her thumb on Aquas clit, massaging it carefully.

“Yes mommy.” Aqua bit her lips, trying to not moan, or at least, not out loud, as she pressed her face against the soft fabric of Bris blazer.

“Very good baby girl, want me to fuck you faster?” Bri playing with her silky hair, Aquas seductive scent reaching her.

Aquaria just nodded wildly, eyes closed, as Bri raised her pace, feeling Aquarias inner walls clenching around her fingers, her juices flowing down her hand, to her wrist. As Aquaria came, fingernails clawed into Bris back, the older woman needed to press her hand on her mouth, as she couldn’t restrain herself anymore, even biting in Bris hand. But the later one coped with the pain for the fucks sake, even raising her pace, thrusting deeper and deeper.

As Aqua recovered from her climax, her thoughts were still dizzy and in another atmosphere. She had to lie if she would say, she didn’t enjoyed those little meetings or the talking they had gotten used to afterwards by now. After a long day of work, hearing Bris voice calmed her down, like it did right in this moment. 

“You look like a mess, you don't want people to see you like this.” Bri said, backing up and cleaning her hand with an tissue. Aquaria slipped down, checking her make up really quick with her phone camera. As she turned around Bri stood there, rambling a little about a stain of Aquas makeup that had gotten on her blazer, but as she looked up and realized, Aqua was watching her, she smiled and Aqua felt a tiny little glimpse of happiness. Not, that she wouldn’t shut it down immediately though!

Still, what feeling or whatever it was that confused Aquaria, it didn’t prevent any future fights between them. Yelling and throwing stuff, still stayed a used agenda on their rare day meetings. This and fucking of course. A thing both of them enjoyed, getting their minds blank and away from work, making them able to reboot afterwards and start things over. It nearly became a successful working strategie. Not a common strategy, they might admit, but it worked out. Aqua wasn’t sure how she felt about it thought, Brianna being sometimes kind after the sex and sometimes a total bitch, ignoring her after fucking or even send her away. Still it brought her pleasure and Aqua really lived that new source, her days starting with way much more energy than before. 

Just like this morning with her Kate Spade stilettos hitting the ground hard as Aquaria arrived on the sidewalk in front of the Charles-Visage building. Happily walking the ground floor after a night of multiple orgasms in Brianna's office.  It was strange how she got to that point, but she didn't care. What mattered was that she was heading for a very well done project and that her sexual desires were being satisfied. Aquaria came with her Prada thin bag and a Versace set. She was grateful for her sunglasses as they hid her overwhelming happiness to the outside world. Measured footsteps lead Aquaria into the lobby and today almost a smile break out on her face. Fuck, she just felt awesome!

Aquaria was already organizing the to-do list in her mind. The doors on the 18th floor open quickly and she finally took off her glasses. She came out of the metal booth and looked around, raising an eyebrow. Asia was already there, still trying to keep up with her schedule. Aqua loved her friend a lot, but sometimes she really was a mess organising.

"What are you laughing at?" Asia hissed, telephone resting on her shoulder, while she kept it in place by leaning her head, listening to the holding pattern. Her free hands fumbling through papers flying around, moving over to her Mac, typing like a maniac.

"From the fact that you have the most disorganized desk in the office." Aqua laughed, her head nodding from Asia's mess, to her own, well organised and clean desk. "You're lucky Naomi hasn't arrived yet, otherwise she would make a scandal."

"Very funny you, Miss Needles. You're lucky I love you and brought you coffee!" Asia pointed to a fresh mug of steaming coffee, Aqua already had taken with a smile.

"Thank you." Aqua blowing her a kiss, with the most charming smile ever, she knew Asia couldn’t resist.

“How are things with Dane? Everything is going alright?” Asking, Aquaria niped on her mug, the warm coffee relieving her. 

“Good!” Asia just hung up the phone, clearly having enough of waiting. “I’ll try later again!” She quickly stated, as she saw Aquas concerned look. “Like, really  _ really _ good! Actually he will pick me up later and we’re going on a date.”

Aqua was happy for her friend, who just blushed while thinking about her crush. Was she the same when she talked about Bri?  _ What the fuck, Aqua, she’s not your crush or anything! just a hate fuck buddy.She didn't even know if she could call her that. _ A qua scolded herself, not knowing were _ that _ thought even came from. 

“That’s so cool! Where are you guys going to?” Aqua, coming back to reality, quickly asked.

“I just told you, but you seemed spaced out now. Is everything okay?” Asia, leaned her head slightly.

“Yes, no worries. Just a lot of work.” Her words stumbling out of her mouth, apparently soothing Asia, as she said laughing:

“Well, that’s the Aquaria I know.”

“Oh, shut up, bitch.” Both laughing, until some other dude coughed, throwing them an mad gaze.

“Okay, I really need to get this done. I’ll text you!” Asia whispered and winked, before she took her phone again and dialed a number.

“Sure, you can do it.” She mouthed and Asia smiled in return. This time Asia had more luck, as somebody took the call already after the second ring. 

Aquaria smiled, before she turned to her own desk, thinking about her next steps. As she was tasked with exposing her ideas and conceptual art to Violet and Max, who would be in charge of the photo shoot for the editorial, she sighed a little as she sat down. A lot of work laid before her, meaning she had to stay up until almost midnight every night this week, experimenting with different styles and themes for the editorial setting. But she wasn’t Aquaria if she wouldn't make it, even if it was incredibly challenging for her, considering she had never done it before. 

Making choices, picking up the right direction for a successful editorial, she was already on it for three hours and she had to confess, she was pretty happy with her results. As she hit the send button and send it to Violet and Max, her little inner saboteur made her unsure. Asia had just left to meet with Dane for their break, which Aqua skipped for herself. She focused on her work, not even feeling hungry at all. After some emails answered, suddenly her phone rang and a pretty well known voice talked to her. 

"Miss Needles? Miss Chachki awaits you at the reception." Naomi said, papers rustling in the background.

"Thank you, Miss Small." Aqua answered, before she hung up. The nervous feeling climbed up her throat and for the split of a second, she wished Bri would be there with her. But as fast as the thought came, it disappeared again.

_ Get your shit together.  _ She told herself, finally getting up. She walked down the hallway so fast, that her feet barely touched the ground, slowing down to a brisk walk slowly and catching her breath only moments before she met Violet, which was waiting for her.

“Miss Needles, shall we?” Violet asked, without waiting for an answer, as she already passed the reception desk and smiled charmingly at the lovely silver-haired woman sitting behind it, before she reached the elevator.  _ Such a Violet move. _ They entered the elevator, Violet holding her Mac pro and Aquaria following her from behind. And before seeing them they reached the photography department.

Violet spent a lot of time in the photography department, not only because she was married to the department head, but also because she was Vanguard's creative boss and nothing got approved without her endorsement. That explained, with what confidence she entered the highest floor, as she could come in and out of the department without anyone stopping her; not that anybody was mad enough to even try. The photography department serviced all the magazine's departments. That’s why they were located on the top three floors of the building, which showed a beautiful view of greater Manhattan. 

Aquaria was vaguely reminiscent of the department, she sometimes came to deliver papers when she was an intern, but after she was hired she never came back. The atmosphere was a little different since last time, or at least it seemed to Aquaria because her position had changed since the last time she had been in this department, kind of restless and chill at the same time, people seeming to be busy, but after all, no less impressive than Aqua remembered. 

Violet led Aquaria down the different corridors of the office; all full of life as employees passed them carrying large colored panels and folders. 

"Thank you for joining the meeting, Miss Needles." Max said, after she had knocked and he had opened the door. "Would you like anything? Coffee? Water? We have top-notch English teas too." Max smiled as he offered her an seat.

"I accept a water, thank you." Aqua said as she sat down, getting greeted by Violet with a simple nod, before she directed herself to Aqua. 

"Well, Aquaria, as you know, as creative director of Vanguard and Max as head of the photography department we will be in charge of directing the photo shoot, but first we need to be precisely aligned with you and your proposal.” Her voice was calm as she spoke and Aqua hung on her lips, trying not to miss a single word, while Max placed some water and a glass before her. 

“Sure." She quickly stated, earning a wink from Max, who had moved over and now stood behind his wife.

"Well, Max and I took a first look at the portfolio but I took the liberty of printing a few physical copies, so that each of us could write down pernitenese questions as we talk." Violet said, shoving one copy over to Aqua and one over her shoulder to Max, Aqua noticing how their hands bruised against a moment, showing their affection for each other.

"Yesterday was the first time I saw the portfolio.” Max said and Aqua kind of heard a admiring undertone in his voice. “You have an innovative ideas, but now we need to define how to turn this into something of impact." He just took a closer look. “Do you have any idea where you want to do the rehearsal?” Max asked, his blues eyes on Aqua. Someone may wondered why he didn’t took a seat as well, but Max was known to work the best while walking up and down the office. And so he did the same this moment.

“Maybe an internal place... I wanted a somewhat rustic industrial place, maybe abandoned?” Aqua suggested, her eyes following Max as he brainstormed while walking.

“I like that!” Max said, taking a quick note. You could tell his brain was working. “Interestingly, doing in abandoned places is difficult because we need contracts with the city and this process is very bureaucratic. But I could manage that.” Not only Violet had connections, Max had as well. 

“Do you have any place to suggest?” Aqua asked, knowing Max knew a lot of places that would fit perfectly. And Max didn’t disappoint her, as his answer came pretty quick.

“There's a place like this in DUMBO, near the bridge. Some friends of mine make photos there, I can give a call.” He said confident, checking his phone.

"Great! I also brought some indications of models and hairdressers." Violet had taken her phone out too. “Max and I already work with them and anyone you choose are competent professionals. I’ll send you some portfolios.” Stated Violet. 

“I may give some recommendation.” Max smiled, Violets eyes glued on her husband and Aqua could see how warm her gaze was, something she only witnessed when Vi looked at Max.

Aquaria had a vague idea of what she was looking for, for her editorial. Whenever Aquaria read or reviewed fashion editorials, she always criticized that most stores feature thin, white, high-ranking women. Aquaria knew she wanted an editorial that represent all women, in the end, feminism must be for everyone.

There were a number of women to choose from that made Aquaria impressed but at the same time undecided.

Flipping through the pages of the models she felt intimidated, the couple in front of her waited patiently, they seemed to understand what was going through Aquaria's head, even without saying anything. All of models were beautiful and had amazing portfolios representing their past work.

"I feel they will represent the best of my editorial." Aquaria had written down some names on a paper and passed it to Max and Violet who looked curiously, as both of them studied Aquas choice.

"Very good.” Violet seemed pleased and Max nodded too. “Now we have the choice of space and the models, it is expected that you take care of the looks, so I will send you the measurements of the models for you to define which looks each one to use.” 

"What day do we schedule the photo shoot?" Aqua took out her organizer. “ So I can plan my schedule…”

"I will check the availability of the place, but I believe that it will probably be next week." Violet said with her calm voice. “As soon as I have further information, I will let you know.” 

"Great." Aqua smiled, feeling a little nervous, but Violets confidence infected her right away.

"Well, Now, if you'll excuse us Miss Needles, Max and I will settle other matters pertaining to Vanguard." And as Violet directed herself to Aquaria, Max already had gotten up, ready to open the door for her.

"No problem." Aqua stood up. "Thank you both very much for the meeting."

"Sure, I send you the measures as soon as possible.” Violet nodded slightly, as Aquaria turned around and approached the door.

"See you, Miss Needle." Max winked to her, before he closed the door behind her. 

Aquaria took a deep breath, her heart still racing fast as fuck and her nerves on edge, finally giving in. She leaned on the office door, trying to calm down, her hand rested on her chest, feeling her heart. She needed some distraction, something to calm her down and suddenly the only solution her brain could find, popped up. She had to see Bri!

Bris typing noises filled the empty office, her fingers wandering magically over the keys as Aqua entered the office, Bri just looking up for a second. 

"Can- can I come in?"

Aquaria is standing at Brianna's office door, looking sky, tired and soft and being polite for the first time, which somehow got the older woman kind of scared. 

"Since when do you ask?" She raised one eyebrow, watching the younger girl enter her office and closing the door behind herself. "So, what do I owe the pleasure to?" She continued, as Aquaria didn’t seemed to respond, folding her slender fingers by interwinding them, eyes still on Aquaria.

As the silence got heavy and kind of uncomfortable, Aqua just blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "Yes, I came to see those changing on the article you told me in the email."

"Well, I detailed it to you in the email, but no problem, come here.” Bri didn’t seemed convinced at all, but whatever game Aqua would play, she was in it. “I was adding some last details in the 2000s with that photo of Paris Hilton you sent me."

"Hmm..." Aqua started to play with her hair, biting her lip. Did she really had to spill it out? Couldn't Bri not just take the hints and do her? 

"It's everything alright?" Bri looked at her, her eyes wandering eventually to the the door and back to Aquaria. She seemed uncomfortable.

"Actually... would you fuck me now?” Aqua crossed her arms in kind of a demanding way, like the bossy bottom she was. “I know it's sudden, but my head is exploding and I can't go back to work like that." 

"Aquaria... there are people in the still in the office." Bri laughed in despair, leaning back in her office chair.

"Actually, it's five o'clock and most people are already leaving." Aqua would not leave this office without being properly fucked, that was an fact.

"Still, there are people here, anyone could walk on us!" Bri argued back.

The words blasted out of Aquaria, maybe even a little bit to loud, but she didn’t care. And people were already used to hear them yell as soon she entered Bris office anyway. "You are such a bitch! Why can't you fuck me?" 

"You don't talk to me like that you bitch." Bri had jumped up, slamming Aqua on her office door, closing the lock. Soon Aqua found herself on Bris office chair, the older women right behind her. Bri grinned, as she took Aquas hair to one side and started to kiss her neck. Shivers ran down Aquas spine, goosebumps covering her underarms, as Bris magic hands wandered over her neck, to her collarbone. Bri bit carefully into Aquas earlobe, as her fingers made their way over the soft fabric of Aquas blouse, pinching softly her nipples, that had gotten pretty hard and pink underneath. “My pretty princess.” Bri whispered, one hand staying by Aquas perky breast, the other one wandering down her flat stomach, reaching for her designer belt. Slowly she opened it like a pro with just one hand, opening the first button and sliding her hand into Aquas skirt, who automatically spread her legs a little. An already slippery pussy awaited Bri, making it easy for her to let her fingers slide through Aquas folds, caressing her clit and finally going for her entrance. Aqua moaned as she entered her fingertip.

“So wet already.” Bri whispered in Aquas ear, licking over her neck afterwards. The wet trail soon cooled down, making Aqua shiver. “Will you make mommy feel good too?”

Aqua nodded, as Bri turned the seat to her, lustful eyes on her, making Aqua even more horny. “Be a good girl...” Bri breathed, placing herself on Aquas right tight, reaching for Aquas hand. Getting herself somehow a hold, she took Aquarias hand and placed her between her legs, slightly moaning as Aqua’s fingers touched her sensitive wet spot. “...Make mommy feel good as I do the same for you, deal?” Aqua nodded speechless, Bri soon kissing her passionately, her fingers back under Aquas skirt. They mimicked the movements of each other, would Bri add a finger, Aqua would do the same, keeping up their paces too as their thrusted deep inside of each other, thumb caressing their clits.

All of her muscles seemed to spasm at once, and she lost her ability to stand, but Brianna's arms were there, holding her upright as she shuddered. She felt like a phoenix, burning hot and bright until her sanity crumbled to ashes. The older woman whispering something in her ear, something warm, distorted and lovely punctuated by vulgar profanity.

When it was over, Aquaria collapsed on the table, resting her cheek on Brianna's papers. Bri leaned over her, breathing heavily, before she pushed herself away from the younger girl. Aquaria, finally able to support herself, stood up, legs still a little bit shaky. Seeing her reflection in the windows glass, she looked a little flushed and glassy-eyed, but was presentable enough to get back to work. Brianna composed herself efficiently and soon it was as if the torrid encounter never had happened.

Aquaria looked to the over the older women, wondering how she she could be so many things at the same time, how she could be nice one second and harsh the next one and and how she felt about this off/on and it confused her.

As she put her panties back in place and smoothed her skirt, Aqua wasn’t even sure if she still hated her or what it even was, was she felt. She was just sure that she felt  _ something _ .

"Thanks." She said awkwardly, which Bri just responden with a soft smile. It made Aquas heart flutter a little, making her feel soft and satisfied. Aquaria hummed happily and closed her eyes, hearing the rapid beating of her heart. It took her some time, until she opened her eyes again, only to find Brianna staring at her. 

"What's up?" She asked Bri, which smiled at her with a little confusion, as she answered.

“Nothing, nothing.” She shook her head and started fidgeting with her hair, smoothing the wild tangles. Rather casual her eyes wandered on her watch. "Shit, I'm late... I hope Marisa hasn't arrived yet… " 

"Marisa?" Aqua wondered, her breath still racing, but she slipped down the copy machine and rearranged her clothes, slowly recovering from the quicky.

"Yeah, it's the name of my tinder date tonight." Bri didn’t even looked up.

"Tinder?"

"Well I don't know if you remember, but we met there too." Bri laughed, looking up and meeting Aquas eyes fixed on her in wonder. "I don't know why you're so amazed, it's not like you weren't seeing other people..." Bri shrugged her shoulders, finally getting ready.

Aquaria wasn’t seeing other people, but the hell she would say that right now. "Of course, I just thought you were enough New Yorker by now and conquered girls with your charming eyes on bars or something."

"I'm old and I don't have your sexappel, maybe you can teach me someday." Bri straighten her posture and dress. “Anyway, see ya!” Bri rushed out of the room, her clicking heels being the last Aqua heard, until the whole room fell into silence.  _ Yeah, it was what it was, _ Aqua thought,  _ fucking and nothing more.  _

_ Just fucking.  _ That was it what their dynamic had become and sometimes, Aqua wasn’t sure what to think about it after all. But today was not the day she would questioning anything of that at all. She left her work space, waiting for her uber, her gaze went up to the almost dark building. As her uber arrived, she sighed. Bri really must hate her....

As she arrived at her apartment, Aqua took a quick shower, soon falling on her bed, but she was restless, not finding a single comfy position and the tv program was shit too. Soon she turned it off, the street lights being the only thing that illuminated her room.  _ I wonder what she does now? Does she have fun? Does she fuck her? _ Aquas thoughts were confused and she hated it, as she turned around and luckily Skip was about to poke his head through the window, jumping on her bed.

“Hey, little guy.” She petted him, while he purringly walked over to her, bumping his head against hers as a greeting. “Did you have a good day?” He purred as answer, as he really had understood her, tail raised in a good mood. “Glad to hear that.” Aqua smiled, as he laid down on her side, revealing his belly, so she could crawl it.

A fresh breeze entered through the slightly open window, making Aqua sighly shiver. Bris arms for sure would her hold warm right now if they… yeah, if what? If they would date? Nothing ever gonna happen, as she was (probably) fucking some other bitch right now. 

Aqua sighed, wishing she could get her off of her mind. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers and Craquaria lovers!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, but it was totally worth it, as here we are with another brand new 11k chapter!  
Enjoy it as much as ArtPopPride and myself loved to write it!
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it or if you didn't, just let us know what you guys think!
> 
> Cheerio~~

The gulping sound of the wine filling her glass, echoing through her bedroom, as Bri lead it to her full lips and took some deep drags.  _ Dammit.  _ She pretending to have a date just to get out of an situation?  _ How pathetic.  _ She really had failed a big time. She placed the glass on her nightstand and turned on her tv. Her eyes watched the flickering screen, but her mind being absent.  _ So Aqua was seeing other people… Sure she did, she was young and beautiful and... _ Bri didn’t even knew why she was surprised… or was it more kind of bothered? She couldn’t tell exactly. Turning around, she rested her head on her hand, just to turn right back again and reached for her glass, which she dragged down in one sip. Placing it back, she noticed how she started to feel dizzy, as she spread out on her bed like a sea star _ .  _ The drunkenness slowly raised, making her sleepy and numb, her thoughts soon drowning in a  _ deep sleep… _

A deep sleep like the one Aquaria woke up desperate with a nightmare at 3 am on the other side of town,  covered in sweat, making her feel disgusting, looking at the ceiling. She sat up, her head spinning around wild, thinking non stop about the project and the woman with beautiful blonde hair. The reality was, that Brianna clouded her mind all day, not just in her dreams. She barely managed to get through the rest of her day before thoughts of golden hair and furious hazel eyes invaded her subconscious again. It irritated her endlessly, hence the headache that came with it.  _ Dammit! _ How stupid she had been in believe that the older woman and her were exclusive? How could she have been so naive? 

Aqua changed sides, distressed rolling over her bed. She couldn't trust that bitch in just the slightest way. Like the other day, as she walked by and witnessed Bri talking to another woman, both getting pretty quiet as she approached. The younger girl could have let it go, but this situation came to light after she was tricked. After a cold glass of water, she laid down again. What did she expect in the first place? They never delimited anything and Brianna never insisted on treating her as special nor treat her well in the slightest way. Aquaria wondered if she wanted to be treated as an only girl by Brianna, but she soon repulsed those thoughts while turning off the bedroom light. She slipped back under her bedsheets and closed her eyes, trying to get at least some more hours of sleep. 

The next day came quicker than expected, the rest of her night being as troublesome as the beginning, but nothing her fabulous make up skills and fashion sense couldn't hide. She absolved her routine in auto-mode, getting an explendid result. As Aqua arrived at her starbucks after she left her house, she decided to order her favorite:  _ quad long shot grande in a venti cup half calf double cupped no sleeve salted caramel mocha latte with 2 pumps of vanilla substitute 2 pumps of white chocolate mocha for mocha and substitute 2 pumps of hazelnut for toffee nut half whole milk and half breve with no whipped cream extra hot extra foam extra caramel drizzle extra salt add a scoop of vanilla bean powder with light ice well stirred _ coffee. The barista must hate her for sure, but after that night, she just needed it to get through this day!

Fifteen minutes later, she arrived at the Charles-Visage building, greeting the staff behind the counter. A quick look around, but no sight of Asia, which made sense, as she looked on her phone and realised, it was way to early that day. The younger girl slowed down her pace, until she reached the elevators. While waiting; her eyes were focused on the descending numbers above her on the display; as an pretty familiar sound of clicking heels approached her. Aqua didn’t even had to turn around, to know that it was Brianna who now was standing right next to her and sighed. Holding her coffee tightly, she asked herself, if this day just didn’t wanted to get any better by any chance.  _ Please! _

“Good morning.” Bris voice was warm and Aqua gazed over to her, trying to find any fresh bruises or love bites that could reveal to her, how Bris night had been. But no matter how long she searched, she couldn’t find anything. Still a slight jealousy rose in her, imagine how Bri had brought joy to another bitch. How she had fucked her and… why was Aquaria even thinking about it? Getting jealous and all, like some idiot… Quickly, she pushed that thought beside.

“Morning.” She replied short, concentrating on the display of the elevator again. She needed to get her shit together and stop daydreaming. Especially not from that other woman. “Hope you had a good night.” Brianna tried to start the conversation again, obviously not trying to give in easily. Finally the elevator arrived and both of them entered.

Aquaria gazed quickly to the side, contemplating the older woman that seemed in a pretty good mood. Bri being nice to her without them had fucked earlier? Seemed kind of weird, so Aqua got a little suspicious, before she answered. “Yeah.” The hell, she would confess what a shitty night lied behind her. Still watching the other woman, Aquaria suddenly caught herself, how her eyes were glued to Bri's perfect ass.

"You‘re staring." Bri stated, not even looking to Aquaria.

"What? No I'm not." She said looking away, tried to talk herself out, but it was hopeless.

"Aquaria Needles, this isn't appropriate." Bri said, obviously amused, which pissed Aquaria off. As she flipped her the finger, Bri just calmly stated: "I saw that."

"Do you have a third eye in the ass or something?" Aquaria commented, making them both laugh, until other people entered the elevator, making them fell silent immediately. Bri grinned mischievously, as the doors closed and they proceed their journey. Reaching the 7th floor, the older woman made a step out of the elevator and Aqua wanted to proceed, but a solely look on Bris quite happy face suddenly made her weak and she couldn’t even explain why. 

“Brianna?” Aqua had reached out for the door of the elevator, so it couldn’t close, making some of the other passengers complain, but Aquaria couldn’t care less.

“Mhm?” The older women turned around as she left into her department, big question mark on her face.

“I have an meeting in twenty minutes regarding on the celebration of the publication of our work and… I was wondering if you would like to join?”

Bris confusion vanished. “Yes, of course, I would love to!” She smiled. “Gonna see you in a couple of minutes then, I guess. With whom is it, by the way?” Bri asked as the doors closed slowly, making Aquaria answer fast:

“Actually, I have no idea, Fame send me the appointment pretty spontaneous. Anyway, I’m gonna pick you up, just wait for me.” Aquaria's last words made it in time through the closing door _ ,  _ making her wonder if Bri even heard them. As the elevator proceeded and Aquaria nipped on her coffee, she had to question herself why she even had invited her.  _ Damn you, Aquaria and your spontaneous ideas _ , she scolded herself. Well, now it was too late anyway, she shrugged her shoulders.

As soon as Aqua reached her work space and turned on her Mac, an email popped up, revealing the meeting would take place in one of the upper floors. She grabbed what she needed and lead her clicking heels to the 7th floor. Bris office was her first destination and she was about to knock when she heard Bris voice through the closed door. And there was no doubt, she was fucking angry and Aquaria never had witnessed her like that before.

“I told you, leave it to our lawyers, I’m over all this.” Brianna yelled, the smashing sound of the telephone following soon after. All of this made Aquaria suddenly unsure if she should knock, but her hands already fulfilled the task _ . Damn you, hands! _

As the door opened, Bris face was red of anger. She looked like she wanted to throw something, until she looked up and saw Aquaria, making her features getting way warmer and softer. “Hey…” The older woman said, her voice a little shaky, but she tried to get a hold of herself, as she got up.

“Everything's okay?” Aqua asked concerned and Bri said  _ “Yes, of course ”, _ but her eyes betrayed her. “Anyway, it’s time, right?” She said as she took some of her work material. “Thank you for letting me be part of it, usually I’m not a part of this work process, so…” Her fake smile weirded Aquaria out the most of all, making her wonder what just had happened.

“Sure.” More Aqua couldn't say, as Brianna already rushed out of her office, soon trying to catch up. She always wondered, from where this woman channeled her energy, but right now it was pure anger for sure, no matter how much Bri tried to hide it. Aqua overtook her in the middle of the hall, as she asked her without looking. “Where do we need to go?”

Aquaria didn’t answer and instead pushed the button for the penultimate floor of the building, making Bri raise one eyebrow. A moment later, the doors opened and as they arrived, Aqua took a deep breath before knocking on the door and entering. Bri followed her close, both of them watching the figure sitting in their chair and as she slowly turned around, making Aquaria gasp.

It was Jujubee Inthyrath, from the events department. Aquaria had heard of her before but now, having her sit right in front of her, she had to admit she got a little bit nervous. This woman was like a legend when it came to event planning and one of the main reasons for the huge successes of each Charles-Visage launched Event.

“Aquaria Needles? Hi, my pleasure!” The woman was a little bit older than Bri, nevertheless she raised from her chair with such energy, Aqua gulped. “I'm Jujubee Inthyrath, Director of Charles-Visage Events Department, please stay comfortable and settle down.” The older asian woman said, her eyes focused on Aquaria with a big interest.

“My pleasure too and well... thank you.” Aquaria said and as she straightened up, Brianna entered the room behind her and Jujubee immediately switched her interest to the other woman, one eyebrow raised, until suddenly her eyes lighted up.

“Brianna! I didn't expect to see you here.” A big smile on her face, she stepped beside Aqua and greeted Bri, letting the younger girl back slightly confused. ”Feel free to join us!” Jujubee invited her in. “I'll get some papers for you too, just take a seat, I'll be right back.” And with this words, she rushed out.

“I don't know why, but I'm still impressed that you knew everyone at this publisher…” Her words were kind and of wondering and admiring at the same time, as she studied the other woman.

“A little bit of networking doesn't hurt anyone.” Bri shrugged her shoulders, as she passed by her and took a seat, her perfume making Aquaria a little week in the knees..

“How many did you fuck?” The younger girl asked, as she sat down on the other comfy chair and joined Brianna.

“On this floor or from the whole building?” Bri answered with an smirk.

“Oh, shut up.” Aquaria laughed, hitting towards Bri, which wanted to answer with some snarky comment, but kept quiet as Jujubee returned. As the older asian woman took place, proceeding after handing both of them a copy of the planned contract. “Here we go. Fame emailed me yesterday asking me  _ 'a glamorous event to celebrate the publication of the article that represents female empowerment throughout fashion historia' _ .” She read this lines carefully directly from Fames email and directed herself to Aqua afterwards. “Can you please explain to me what this means and how I can help you?” All three of them laughed, but it was an enjoyable laughing and Aqua started to relax.

“Vanguard will publish a fashion editorial…” She started. “...directed by me and and we will publish a reference article written by Ms. Heller, about how the feminism has influenced the fashion world.”

“I see.” Jujubee listened to her interested. “...but what is the relevance to be celebrated in an event?”

“A very good question!” Bri smiled and Jujubee focused on her. “The article will be featured in the first issue of  _ Le serpent et la pomme _ magazine with Charles-Visage as its editor. And obviously we want an event to bring publicity to both magazines. A win-win situation, so to say.”

“Fame suggested, that we should talk with you about your expectations or visions for the event, relying on your great experience...“ Aqua would not let get Bri the whole attention. “... well actually she asked me, but I found it pertinent to bring Brianna, since the project isn't just mine and…” She rambled over her words and Bri had to admit, she thought it was incredible cute.

“Fair enough!” Jujubee smiled, her eyes suddenly wisdomly changing between both of them. Brianna and Aquaria smiled, the party would be a success and they were sure of it, as Jujubee seemed to know a lot about the party world and, especially how to make a impact on it while they decided on key issues for the party. Her choice fell on an old mansion in the northwest area of the city, launching the gala at the end of November with a few celebrities and the main Charles-Visage magazines. Even the owners which lend their names, Mr. RuPaul Charles and Mrs. Michelle Visage would be expected.

Leaving Jujubees office, both Aquaria and Brianna were full of motivation. Both leaving the meeting with a with an smile, as they said goodbye to Jujubee. But when walking to the elevator, both looking at their cell phones to see missing calls and messages, Bri mood has changed drastically while scrolling through her phone She seemed to get more angry with every move of her slender fingers. Aquaria only perceives the change of spirit as Bri typed furiously on her phone.

“Everything alright?” Aquaria asked, but Bri ignored her, suddenly walking away, as she had totally forgotten about the younger girl. “Well, thank you too.” Aquaria´s was pissed, but got quickly distracted as she returned to her work place and Asia greeted her with one of her big smiles. Also, that angel had just made her a fresh cup of coffee, as if she had known Aquaria would soon join her.

“And, how was it? Tell me all!” Aquaria could feel her excitement and all bad feelings vanished, as she took a seat and started from the very beginning.

The next days went over quickly, Bri and Aquaria nearly not seeing each other as their schedules didn’t match much, except for a little quicky or a short ride in the elevator, where she treated Aqua like any other colleague. Until even those became rarer. Bris mood had changed, something seemed to be on her mind all the time, making her at times like a more pain in the ass as she already was. But of course she didn’t tell Aquaria, was just one of hers sex and work partners, nothing special. Still the rare occasions they had sex was still enjoyable after all. 

On one of those occasions, when the two of them wanted to have some fun, Brianna had called her earlier to give her a update. The older blonde informed her that they would now enter the review phase, Bri looking a little stressed, and Aquaria considered it perhaps because the review was not an easy task, since both were perfectionists. But Aqua also could tell that the older woman was tense for other reasons. In the end the two managed to take a moment to enjoy the meeting but Brianna did not leave her thoughts. Aquaria's phone suddenly vibrated, as she received an email from Violet, calling her to her office.

“I guess, I need to go now.” Aqua smiled to Bri, which looking at nothing, focused on her thoughts. Upon returning to reality, Brianna pulled herself together when she heard the young blonde's voice, put her hair in a bun and headed for her table.

“Sure, bye.” Brianna said, returning to write on her computer, ignoring Aqua, leaving a sour aftertaste in Aquarias mouth. 

“Fine, bitch.” Aqua grumbled, but, after all she didn’t trusted her, so why should Brianna open up her heart to her? Anyway, she pushed the bad thought right away as she left.  _ Ain’t nobody got time for that. _ While she was taking the elevator ride to Vanguard she wondered why her boss had emailed her so sudden, but she quickly calmed her nerves knowing that Violet never brought bad news without warning. Her boss was stunning beauty as always, although, today she seemed a little bit stressed, but her eyes started to lighten up, as she saw Aqua, signalising her to come closer with some quick hand move.

“Wonderful to see you, please take a seat!” And Aqua did as she was told, suddenly feeling the whole interest of Violet focused on her. “Miss Needles, I have to say that I’m very pleased with the outcome of your current project. So pleased that I will give you more responsibilities, preparing you’re for the position you want to archive.” Her eyes were sharp and beautiful at the same time and Aqua shivered slightly. She could nearly smell the success that came closer to reach with every new opportunity Violet gave her.

“I hope that is okay?” The question was redundant, still Violet felt the need to ask, the corner of her mouth, slightly raised, as Aqua confirmed without hesitation.

“Yes, of course!”

And after that spontaneous meeting, days rolled over much faster than Aquaria expected. Her week got chaotic ever since. First, on the same day, Violet quickly instructed her by email to design a catalog of trends launched by Vanguard to present to the new employees through a powerpoint and article at a departmental meeting on Friday. Her instructions were very detailed, giving Aquaria an idea how much really depended on it. No need for Violet to say it explicit, the younger girl knew she could not fuck this up and if she did… Better not think about it. 

So when the day before the presentation came, Aquaria was very, very tired. A glance at the clock indicates that it was five-thirty and New York was getting ready for another busy night. Almost everyone on the department struck the clock, leaving the office quiet. Close to her was just the low, steady hum of the computer monitor and her sketchbook full of drawings.

Aquaria worked until at least half past six every day this week, still taking work with her to her home, experimenting with different styles and themes to perfect the whole concept. The ambitious young woman probably searched for and read all the Vanguards launched in the last ten years, trying to get an exact idea. And for sure, the blonde needed a lot of calm, patience and time to do this service and it was hard work, but she was grateful that she could fully concentrate on this project. Since now, Aquaria only needed to approve with Brianna's reviews in the article.

Speaking of Brianna, Aqua hadn't seen her since Tuesday. Sure, they talk to each other on account of the new phase of the review by means of the institutional email, but nothing more than professional. However, Aquaria would see her today because Brianna, according to her last email, would be at Vanguard to discuss a change that Brianna was in doubt. It was simple and maybe they would take time out for themself. Not that Aquaria was looking forward to it or so, but maybe she still was a tiny little bit happy. Anyway, for such a moment to happen, she had to finish the powerpoint today, before Bri arrived. 

Aqua sighed, as her fingers wandered over the keyboard, letters filling the blank word document on her screen. When the clock came precisely at six o'clock in the afternoon Aquaria saved the file and the document turned out perfect, she felt proud and tired at the same time, stretching in a kind of relieved mood, knowing she didn’t had let her new colleagues down. Not to speak off, that she had proven her value to Violet even more. 

After she closed word and powerpoint, an email jump in her inbox -  _ urgent message from Human Resources. _

The message was simple and with it was attached a document:

From: Human Resources

Subject: Urgent!

Date: October 21, 2019 17:36

To: Aquaria Needles

For more information, please click on the link to open the document.

_ Vanguard Human Resources _

Aquaria wondered what could be so urgent for HR to email her. All the negative possibilities crossed her mind, but there was only one way to find out what it was: by clicking on the link. And as she did, something unexpected happened: a dark blue screen appeared and then several symbols flickered over the screen. Aquaria was confused, but before she could even realize what was going on, a fast moving bar appeared and as it reached the 100%,  _ ‘Deleted hardware’ _ appeared in large letters. Before Aqua could do anything the screen went black and the computer turned off, leaving a frightening silence back.

She blinked a few times, trying to proceed what had just happened. Her heart twisted and rapidly sank, as she looked at her computer. Aqua jumped up, her head suddenly spinning, feeling hot and cold and getting herself an hold, as she walked over to the kitchen to get herself some cool water. The departmental white light enveloped her coldly as she shivered, trying to breathe calmly, the water helping her to cool down, but every time she looked at the computer, her nervousness sparkled back. 

She didn’t knew what to do, first trying to put the Mac in the socket, restarting it again and again, but nothing worked. Then she considered calling the publisher's tech support, but they were all gone already. Her only hope was Apple's 24-hour customer service, but she had a feeling they couldn't do much, which was true, as they put her off until the next day. Crying, nor yelling, would help at this point, it was too late. Everything was falling apart, Aquaria trying all that came to her mind, losing faith with every minute that passed by. Soon she realized, it was after seven already and the office deserted, a feeling of loneliness crawling inside her. It was Bris soft voice that ripped her out of her thoughts, as the older woman suddenly appeared next to her.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I know I'm late, but you don't have to kill me or yell out any obscene words you're thinking about me." Brianna laughed, but quickly noticed the desperate face of Aquaria, making her changed her tone. "Is everything okay?" She asked worried.

Aquaria tried to show that she was fine, but failing big time. "I'm fine, nothing to worry, shall we go to your office?" She stumbled over her own words, making Bri even more suspicious.

"You can't fool me, what happened?" Bri raised one eyebrow, looking first to Aquaria, than to the Mac.

"I said I'm fine." Aquaria tried to stand up, but Bri slowly pushed her back on her seat again.

"Hard to believe." The older woman said. “And now tell me what happened!”

"I said I’m fine Brianna! You know what? Why don't you go fuck yourself and leave me the fuck alone?!" Aquaria snapped and without her wanting, suddenly tears ran down her pretty face.

"Oh baby girl… don’t cry, I just want to help, really." Bri came closer and Aquaria, who tried to calm herself, after a moment, noded, pointing at her Mac. "What happened to your computer?"

"I... I don't know... I clicked a link and out of nowhere it blacked out!" Aquaria's voice was panicking, tears still flowing. "I tried to fix it for a while now, but nothing worked out... And the problem is, I have some things to deliver tomorrow and if I don't fix this like now, I'll get fired for sure.”

"Nobody gets fired her, okay? Can I have a look?" Bri leaned in, pushing Aquaria with her seat to the side, so she could reach better. After she had taken a closer look, Bri sighed. “Yeah… that’s a really hard shit to solve.”

"Wow, geez Brianna, your words are really helping me now." Aquaria crossed her arms before her chest.

"Did you try to ask someone for computer help?" Bri ignored her last sentence, looking up to the younger girl.

"Of course I tried  _ Sherlock _ , but the Vanguard IT support was already gone, and Apple's support put me off till tomorrow, which is way too late." Aqua was desperate. "My god I'm fucked. It's all over, I'll lose the my job, my apartment, my career and guess what bitch, you will lose your daily sex dose!"

"Calm down baby, calm down." Brianna said with her comforting voice, trying to calm the younger girl. "Do you trust me?"

"What the fuck has that to do with my problem?" 

"Why would I be asking if it wasn't going to help?" Bri sighed, resting her hands on her hips. “So?”

"I'm desperate, so yeah!" The younger girl shrugged her shoulders, looking up the the older woman.

"All right, I'll make a call and be right back." Bri said, fumbling her phone out and scrolling through her contacts. She stepped a little bit aside, so Aquaria couldn’t hear what she was saying, but her gestures where wild and but her smile revealed it was a pleasant talk. As she hung up, she came back to Aquaria. “Okay, we need to go now if we want to solve your problem."

"Where are we going?" The younger girl asked, as she grabbed her Mac and put it in the case.

"No questions, you said you trusted me, so let's trust my plan, okay princess?" Bri smiled with confidence.

"Uhh, fine!"

Soon both of them left the building and after a short uber drive, arrived in an area, Aquaria didn't visit much. It was the neighborhood where hipsters and artists, or not so well known  _ yet _ musicians used to live. As they crossed the street, they arrive in front of a bar with literary saying "Cloud Gate", a giant graffiti covering the front wall. Inside, the bar was a cavernous place with records and music posters hanging on the walls.

"Brianna are you kidding me? Getting drunk won't solve anything now!" Aquaria was indignant, but Brianna didn’t react, so Aquaria continued to follow her to the bar counter, where a beautiful bartender was drying some glasses.

"Vixen!" Bri greeted her, which the other girl responded with an smile. 

"Cracker and friend, that was quick! Let's go to the back of the bar!" She laid aside the towel and put the glass on the cupboard behind her, signing both of them to follow her. Aqua was a little startled by the nickname, but Bri didn’t seemed to care and the younger girl didn't understood a thing anyway. “Ruby, can you take over? I have some business going on…” Vixen yelled to someone that was out of sighed, but Aquaria heard some smoky voice answer something.

"Thank you for having us, so spontaneous I mean." Aquaria heard Bri say, as she followed her and the mysterious woman.

"You did a lot for me, this is the least I can do. Where's the Mac?" The girl named Vixen answered with an smile, and looked behind to Aquaria, who hold up the case.

"On here!" Aquaria handed it over and Vixen took it carefully.

"Oh sorry, I didn't introduce you guys.” Bri suddenly realized. “Vixen, this is Aquaria, Aqua this is Vixen, a great friend of mine and a technology genius."

"Wait, this is the girl of the sign?" Vixen said with surprise, checking out Aquaria from head to toes. Aqua gasped, throwing an _ ' _ _ What did you told her? _ _ '  _ gaze over to Bri, but the older woman just ignored her.

"It's not the time Vix." Bri said, and Vixen nodded, as they reached an door, which seemed to be like her back office. 

"Sorry." Vixen apologized quickly, before she opened the door and let them both enter. The room was full of shelves with boxes, tagged with  _ ‘wires’ _ ,  _ ‘main boards’ _ and so on. It seemed like a little IT head quarter and Vixen was the leader. "So tell me Aquaria, what happened?" She said, as she put the case on her desk and took the Mac out.

Aquaria felt a little nervous, as the other girl suddenly talked to her directly, but she tried her best to put it in words. "I received an email from my human resources asking me to click urgently on a link and it totally black out my computer."

"Trojan virus, these are little fuckers, but common.” Vixen sat down, connecting the Mac with some wire to her pc, hands flying over her keyboard. “They are used to make the computer vulnerable and well, fuck it up."

"What does that mean?” Aquaria looked her closely, as Vixen worked, the screen of Aquaria's Mac suddenly working again, full with cryptical signs. “Will you be able to recover my computer?"

"It will be a hard work, but I believe so." Vixen murmured, already totally concentrated on the Mac before her. 

"Including recover my files?"

"Well, I can't promise you anything, but I will do my best." Vixen proceeded, her eyes switching between the screens. She seemed to know what she did, so Aquaria got a little more relaxed. Until she spoke her next words. “Is she always so demanding, Cracker?” Aquaria blushed. And even more, as Bri answered.

“Always.” Rolling her eyes, but obviously joking. Aquaria would make Bri pay for that comment later on for sure.

Vixen worked on the Mac now for nearly two hours, Aquaria walking up and down, as the nervousness had taken control over her again. Gazing over, Bri was resting on an corner, scrolling through her phone on some page, giggling now and then. She surely seemed to be in a better mood. Who knew how long it would last, Aquaria thought. She really wondered what was on Bris mind lately, as it lacked on logic. Even now, she helping her although she hated her made no fucking sense.

Suddenly, Aquaria's stomach growled, Bri, immediately looking up from her phone away.

“Hungry?” And as both Aquaria and Vixen answered simultaneously with an loud “Hell yeah!”, they all bursted out in laughter.

“Okay, okay.” Bri said, still laughing. “Gonna turn this day in a cheat day, getting us some fast food, but hey, we deserve it! Especially you Vix, if you can fix that!” Bri pointed to the Mac.

“No pressure, dude.” Vixen laughed.

“Don’t  _ dude _ me girl. Gonna be right back.” And with that words she left, leaving Aquaria and the other girl back alone. Aquaria looked after Bri, suddenly realising the silence that surrounded both of them and that with the older woman, the only connection between her and that so called girl Vixen, had left too. Should she say something? Or ask? Vixens comment had implied that Bri had talked about Aqua with her, maybe she should just…?

“Don’t even think about it.” Vixen had looked up and Aquaria realised she had been staring over the whole time. “Believe me, I’m like the first one when it comes to spilling the T, but in this case, I’m out.” She laughed, returning to her work. “And stop staring, I don’t like that…”

“Sorry.” Aqua turned around quickly, facing the wall and on it some photos she didn’t had seen before. On them were different stages of Vixens life… and one of a way younger Bri in her graduation gown. She always had been cute, Aquaria had to confess.

To Aquaria's relief, soon Bri returned with some McDonalds bags, putting them on the desk, so everybody could just grab what they wanted. Aqua ate quickly, hoping it would distract her, but she surely got impatient soon again. At some point she jumped around like a bunny, which Bri found cute, but Aqua got mad as she commented on it. As the clock nearly turned on 1 am, both where devastated, just as Vixen. 

Aqua nearly had give up hope, as the tec genius suddenly jumped up, making both her and Bri shrugg together. "Eureka! I got it!" making a victory dance, jumping around the room. "Some motherfucker almost corrupted your hardware but luckily I reversed the situation.” She came over to Aquaria, obviously proud and at the edge of her power, but her smile was contagious. ”If I were you I would install a heavy security system, many people might try to knock you down. I do that, but you must be tired so we talk another time." Vixen said yawning, while swiping some sweat from her forehead.

"You are my savior!" Aqua nearly hugged her, but could retain herself. "Do I owe you something? How much you get?" The younger girl stumbled, already fumbling for her purse. 

"You're friends with Brianna, everything is fine, you don't owe me anything." Vixen said, shutting down her pc and grabbing for the last cheeseburger.

"Thank you… But are you sure?" Aqua asked suspiciously, but as Vixen just waved of her question, she was just too relieved, grabbing her Mac and holding it close to her chest. Vixen opened the door and the three of them left the room. "You're welcome. By the way Brianna, will I see you next Thursday?" Vixen asked, as she accompanied them to the bar area.

"You can bet!" Bri smiled and Aquaria wondered what they would do together. Was Bri fucking her too? Aquaria tried to ignore those thoughts and concentrate on that her presentation was safe and her job was secure too. 

As they all three reached the main bar area, to Aquaria’s surprise, Bri didn’t went for the exit, instead leading her steps to the bar, where she got joined by Vixen on the other side of the counter. It took the older woman a second to realize that Aqua didn’t had joined her as well, signalising her to come over. Aquaria's thoughts switched between the exit door and Bri’s company, deciding she would prefer the later one. After all, she helped her save her ass this whole night and it would kind of impolite to just leave now… and she also needed to reward herself for the good work

Aquaria took a seat, ordering a gin tonic, as Bri took a Chardonnay, soon moistening her lips with it.

“Anyway, glad I could help.” Vixen talked to them, her voice just slightly over the beat, polishing the counter and placing a new little bowl with normal and wasabi peanuts between them, Bri straightaway taking some. “Had a total Déjà-vu to be honest, just like…” But Vixen shut up like immediately, as a sharp gaze from Bri hit her. “Oh, I think, there was some order over there…” And with that, Vixen left to the other side of the counter. Bri looked after her, making Aquaria wonder, but all was vanished, as Bri turned towards her.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, her voice warm and comfortable, as she noticed Aqua being a little tense. Well, tense was understate.

"I… I don’t know to be honestly. I mean I'm glad and thankful that my job is not treated anymore... but...” Aqua took a drag of her gin tonic, shocking her head. “Nevermind, you would never understand..." To Aquaria’s surprise, a sighted reached her eyes and as she looked up, Brianna looked deep into her glass, letting the liquid twirl.

"You have no idea, I already did… a long time ago." Her words showed she was in thoughts, making Aqua want to rip her out. And as Bri noticed, a sneak comment followed. “What? Now you are interesting more than just my butt?” 

“C’mon, we have time, it's not like i'm going to sleep peacefully after all of this…” Aquaria said, her voice lowered a little bit, leaning in to give Bri a safe feeling.

Bri straightened her body slightly, dragging her last wine down, before she ordered a new glas. “It happened to me... during my journalism college and I remember it as if it were yesterday…” She trembled slightly as she remembered. “One of my teachers worked for the local newspaper and he was looking for an intern, it was something small, nothing much grandiose or glamorous, but everyone in my class wanted to be part of it.” She thanked Vixen as she brought her order, caressing the glass stem with her slender fingers. 

“And I don't know how, but I ended up moving on to the final part of the process and he asked me and the other candidate to send a news report about university life... And I was so excited, I worked hard all week.” Bri looked sad, obviously avoiding Aquas eyes. “When the delivery day arrived, I was about to send it, when I saw an email from the newspaper saying that I had already passed through the process and that I no longer needed to send anything and just click on the link they had sent to complete personal information.” Bri sighed. “When I clicked on the link it was too late. My computer had already been hacked. I couldn't do anything. Vixen, who was my roommate at the time, was out of town and I couldn't ask for help from anyone. The next day my professor didn't believe me, said how disappointed he was with me... even with my highest grades in the class, each time I tried to explain, it got worse, until I realized that my teacher hated excuses more than everything else.”

“My god... shit, sorry Brianna I didn't know that....”

“Of course you couldn't know, the only thing we share is fluids, no feelings.” Bri giggled about her own joke, taking a sip of her glass, but Aqua leaned in. “It may seem that I don't care but I didn't want anyone to go through what I went through.” Bris words were thoughtful. “That’s why I get it Aquaria…” Her last words nearly whispered, as Aquaria felt the urge to reach out for her hand, their hands soon touching softly. She had to admit, that she admired that the often so though Brianna showed her soft spot; admired that the older woman was open up to her, letting her be part of her past… even if it was just a little part But still it made her feel connected and the last time she felt that close to someone was years ago.

Aquaria smiled, realising how soft Briannas skin was, and as the warm feeling reached her heart. When the younger woman looked up, Bri was staring at her as she bit her lip, apparently still in contemplation. Her heart skipped a beat. Something felt so right about that moment as Bri's green spheres cling to hers. Aquaria was totally paralyzed, taking a deep breath, she could feel the faint tone of Brianna's perfume mixed with sweat. The heady combination made her dizzy.

But as she suddenly realized what her fingers were doing, she withdrew her hand as a weird feeling crawled up inside her. She was in a kind of shock, eyes wided, meeting Bris, who looked at her in confusion. ”It's pretty late, I've got go…” 

Bri backed up, crossing her arms in front of her chest in a kind of defensive way while blushing hard, as if she would’ve felt the same. “Yeah sure…” But soon loosing up again. “Wait… Aquaria..." She started, making Aqua slightly shiver as she pronounced her name. Something was going on here, even she could feel it.

"What is it?" Aquaria asked, more than just a little concerned what would follow now.

"B-Before you go home or so, I have to tell you something..." Bri, the genius writer Brianna was really searching for words, Aquaria could not believe it! 

"Okay..." She grip around her glass got a little tighter, as it was the only thing she had in reach, giving her a little secure for what would follow now.

"I-I… like…” Bri swallowed and her cheeks were blushy. “I mean I... like I am never forget you have an ugly crying face!" It blurred out of Brianna all of the sudden and it was nothing Aqua would’ve expected… and weirdly, neither seemed Bri herself.

"You asshole." Aqua said, giving Bri a shove and making her laugh, which seemed like the only solution to rescue the situation. Before fleeing, because that was even easier. "I have to leave." Aqua said before standing up real quick, leaving the bar, walking fast and for god sake, she was lucky, Bri could not see her bright red face.

Exactly one week later, Aqua sat in her department and sipped on her coffee, looking close on the screen before her, her nails clicking against her mug as she was totally spaced out. Her thoughts evolved around Bri and what happened the other day, making her wonder. Truth be told, Brianna's attitude was definitely not what she expected. It was no surprise Brianna be voluble with her actions, tender when they had sex and rude when she was done. But what happened took Brianna to a different level, messing with Aquaria's head.

The most viable option that crossed Aquaria's head on why Bri did that was that the older woman wanted to prove herself bigger than Aqua. But why? And the weirdest thing was that Brianna's moment of heroism only came that night, because even days after the event, Bri answered no emails or calls from Aquaria. E-mails that consequently affected their project. Le pomme's secretary always replied that 'Miss Heller was not available at the moment. Would you like to leave a message?', but no results came out of it.

It looked like Brianna was ignoring her but Aquaria didn't want to believe it. The older blonde was contradictory, Aqua knew that, but she didn't imagine she would rather be proud and pretend that nothing had happened and she still despised Aquaria than finish the article that was so important to both. Aquas head was spinning with her thoughts, making her nearly dizzy. 

But, since Fame was out of town and Violet had to overtake most of her work,the brunette pushed over some of it to Aquaria. Meaning that the younger girl was already quite busy, which was good to get her thoughts out of the confused Blonde. As Aqua looked to her left, she saw how concentrated Asia was, her eyes glued to her screen, biting her lip as she was deep in thoughts. The younger girl grinned, as she slowly raised and sneaked behind Asia. With a quick slam on the desk, Asia was ripped out of her thoughts, yelling through the office.

“You fucking bitch! Why did you do that?”

“You were like stone girl, really stoned, but the not in the nice way!” Aquaria laughed and hugged her friend. “Also, a fly was walking in your face and you didn't even notice. So I literally  _ saved _ you!” She let go of Asia, waving behind some imaginary fly, walking in front of her. “What made you freeze like that?” Aqua giggled as Asia punched her in return.

“Oh shut up! But I'm in a dilemma here.” Asia's voice got a little concerned. “Eureka from the design department sent me a photo that is to be published in our social media... but it was terrible and now I am thinking of nice ways to say that it was bad and that she needs to redo it.”

Aquaria shrugged her shoulders, as she didn’t see the problem. Asia was always very honest with her feedbacks. “Call the design department and have them redo this shit like you do with everyone else, what's so special about this Eureka, that you have to be congenial with her?” Aquaria raised an eyebrow, waiting for Asia's answer.

“She's Dane's friend... like his  _ best _ friend.” Asia murmured and rested her face in her palms, giving out a huge sigh.

“Uuuhh…” Now Aquaria got it. “Once a friend of Jackie invited us to go on a four miles race and I said I didn't want to go and she didn't talk to me for two fucking weeks.” Aquaria said, scratching her scalp, as she was picturing Jackie's mad face. “But Dane isn't Jackie, so…” She laid her hand on Asia's shoulder to calm her. “Speaking about the devil.” Asia looked up and followed Aquaria's Gaze, as a very attractive Dane approached them. He tried to hide something behind his back, but soon couldn’t anymore because of his anticipation and revealed a huge bouquet of red roses. 

“Honey!” His girl had jumped up, jumping around his neck. “They are so…”

“...beautiful, just like you sugar Plum.” Dane smiled and hold her close. “I missed you.”

Asia blushed even more, as she took a step back. “I missed you too! Are those for me?”

“Of course! I brought them to brighten your day, make your table prettier and of course remind you of me.” He winked at her, as she took them from him.

“Thank you, honey. I love them!” Asia smiled, just slightly distracted from Aquaria making a puke face listening to the whole conversation. 

“You guys are gross.” The younger girl said, as she escaped a punch from her friend. “I must be in diabetes from hearing this sweet slush of yours.” She poked out her tongue.

“Hi Aqua... Sorry, I didn't notice you.” Dane blushed, obviously a little ashamed.

“Clearly... Do you also recite poems when you come to each other? I don't know, I thought a poem was missing to make it more ridiculous. Something like:  _ Roses are red, violets are blue. Don’t just use your fingers, use your tongue too! _ ”

“You're such a bitch! Try to hide your envy in another way, because this way it didn't worked” Asia laughed. Making Aqua roll her eyes, Dane using the chance to speak again, trying to change the topic smoothly. “We're going to lunch at Del Frisco's Grille. Do you want to join us?”

“And hold this lovely doves for a hour? Thanks, I pass.” She said, knowing the invitation was more of decency sake.

“Don't mind her Dane, Miss Aquafina likes to tease everyone around her.” Asia laughed, grabbing her stuff and leaving the flowers on her desk. “Let’s go!” She winked at Aquaria and formed a “Thank you” with her beautiful lips.

Aquaria watched after the couple leaving, a smirk around her lips. She said it was gross, but honestly it was kind of cute. 

Her stomach grumbled loud and ripped Aquaria out of her thoughts. She had to realize, she was starving! Del Frisco's Grille fell flat, although Aquaria would’ve loved to check it out, but it was what it was. The younger girl sighed, as she took her stuff and went out. Maybe today was the day she would try out that new asian restaurant on the corner across the street. Her feets led her quickly over the street, looking for any car to avoid and sprinting on her heels.  _ Gosh _ , she hated running and as much as she loved her Manolo Blahniks, running in them was like hell.

She pushed open the door, a little bell calling the attention of the waitress, which rushed over to her and greeted her with a big smile. 

“A table for one?” She asked and Aquaria realized how depressing that actually sounded, just nodding slowly. “Of course.” And with these words, she led Aquaria to a really nice place in the back of the restaurant. “Do you already know what you want to drink, miss?” She asked, as she handed Aquaria the menu.

“No, not yet, thank you.” Aquaria said, as she took place, looking around. The little restaurant was cute! Not to busy yet, but soon would be, as break time got closer. Everything was still so brand new, but soon would get the _ New Yorker touch  _ like Aquaria liked to call it. And as she was looking around, suddenly her eyes kept glued to a someone with silky blonde hair locks.

"Can't believe it…" Aqua grumbled, as she suddenly saw Bri sitting on an table, fully concentrated on her phone. What the hell was she doing here? Ignoring her all the time, making Aquaria confused with her hot and cold behavior, and now she sat there, as if nothing was wrong.  _ The fuck?...No, it's not worth it  _ She decided that she would not disturb her delicious lunch to discuss with someone as frivolous as Brianna _ .  _ Aqua quickly hid and moved in the opposite direction of the restaurant, she took the menu and tried to distract herself.

The menu looked good and Aquaria soon decided that today was a fabulous day for sushi, like every day was one for her. She ordered a little mixed plate with some sake and avocado maki and california inside outs, just enough to fed her up and don’t get the bill to high. As she finished, a quick look on her phone told her, her break was almost over, leaving her like ten minutes to pay and get back to her work space. She signaled the waitress, to bring her the bill, making the girl approach her with a smile.

"Now, miss, how would you like to pay?"

"Credit card, please.” Aquaria responded with an smile, taking her prada bag and starting to search for her wallet. A slight panic rose in her, as she couldn’t find a thing, her fingers searching through the different pockets. With shock she realized it wasn’t there and she must have left it in the office. And suddenly she remembered, she really had gotten distracted by Dane, the flowers and the thoughts about Bri, she just had to be left it on her table, like a dork! Aqua just wanted to punch herself. The waitress stood there, watching her and soon realizing Aquaria inner monologue.

"I'll be right back." She said with an smile and left, giving Aquaria the opportunity to collect her thoughts… and obviously some money to pay.

Aquaria took her phone. Wasn’t the Del Frisco's Grille just some blocks away? Maybe she could call Asia, so her friend could help her out. And while she thought about it, she already had dialed the number. It rang and rang, but nobody picked up. Aquaria wrote a quick imessage but the checkmarks stayed grey.  _ Dammit Asia. _

Dane phone was not even on! It was like the whole world had decided to fuck up Aquaria’s day. Looking up, she had the feeling the waitress was gazing at her suspiciously, only making Aquaria feel even more uncomfortable as she already was. As she called her mom to see if she had any idea what she could do, but unfortunately she landed right in the mailbox of her tattoo parlor. 

As the waitress tried to get closer again, in a knee-jerk reaction, Aquaria pretended to be on her phone, giving the girl signals while apologizing. As the girl left, Aquaria tried again to call Asia, without her friend picking up…  _ again _ . 

"Miss, it's everything alright?" The waitress had come back and asked with an smile, but obviously losing a little bit of trust.

"It's nothing, don't worry..." Aquaria said, but she knew she couldn’t hold this lie up any longer. The waitress lifted suspiciously an eyebrow, as Aquaria continued. “Well, actually, I forgot my wallet in my office. It's here down the block, can I go get it at my desk? It would be less than 10 minutes, I promise!”

"If you do that, we are obliged to call the policy for bilking, miss. I’m sorry, but these are the policies of my boss.” She leaned down, lowering her voice. “I would let you get your wallet, but my boss already noticed and if something went wrong, I have to pay…” 

"I see..." Aquaria didn’t want the waitress to get in any trouble because of her. "Well I need to call my friend, she's near here and can pay for me."

"Yes, please do so. Good luck!"

_ Shit, shit, shit.  _ Aquaria dialed Asia's number again, her palms getting sweaty already, as she waitress returned again.

“I’m sorry, I still didn’t reached her…” Aquaria began, but stopped, as the girl laid the bill in front of her.

"Looks like it's your lucky day.” She smiled, obviously relieved too. “A lady at the back table paid for you.”

“A lady?” Aquaria looked around the waitress and suddenly noticing the pretty familiar face of Brianna, which was back again at her phone and Aqua had totally forgotten about her by now. There she sat, all complacent, just pissing off the younger girl. Feelings of anger and confusion spinned around in her head, Aquaria nearly not able to get her thoughts in any order and than...

That was the moment in which Aquaria kind of snapped, jumping up and rushing over to Bris table, as the older woman, which seemed to have just finished too, leaving a nice tip on the table, as she stood up too. 

“Am I a joke to you? Like honestly?” It didn’t matter for her if anyone else was watching, not trying to lower her voice for a second. And Brianna; she stood there frozen in her movement, until she got back into posture, raising slowly an eyebrow. But Aquaria didn’t care, she wasn’t done yet, things would get outspoken… now. “If you don’t fuck me, you treat me like shit, than you pretends to be a nice person and drive with me through half the city to solve my problem, just to fucking ignore me afterwards all over again and now… now you dare to pop up and pay for my bills, after all that?”

“Just accept my help, you ungrateful bitch…” Bris voice was lowered, so only Aqua could hear her.

“Well, I didn’t ask for it!” Aquaria hissed back, making everybody hear it.

Brianna sighed. “Look Aquaria, I’m sorry I couldn't answer your email and calls, I’ve been having some personal issues... and they demanded my whole attention.” She smirked. “...more than you attention whore.”

“So you are apologizing?”

“Whatever, you believe in what you want to believe then Aquaria!” Aquaria wanted to answer something back, but the older woman looked exhausted as she just collected her things and looked at her straight in the face. “...Shall we? Your lunch schedule should be running out too." Bri noticed after a quick look on her phone. Aqua noded and after leaving, the older woman took a lead back to work, Aquaria following her a few steps behind. 

Aquaria had a million questions and queries in her head, spinning like wild, but none seemed to reach her mouth. As much as she wanted to confront the older woman, she finally decided not to fight Brianna for the unanswered emails and calls. Everybody had to deal with some personal shit. She herself knew just way to good what she was talking about, remembering the ugly break up with Jackie and how devastated it made her feel. Aqua was going to put this situation aside, even if she wanted to understand Brianna's unflattering attitudes.

"So..." Bri started, as the younger girl caught up and walked past her. She checked Aquaria's expression from the side, but it didn’t tell a thing about what she thought. Even not, as she shortly answered, looking quickly over to Bri as well.

"So?" 

"I think… one of the emails you sent me were Fame's approval in the Draft of the week, right?" Bri smoothly change the topic, eyes attentive on the younger girl.

"Fame is in a meeting in London all week." The younger girl said in a calm voice. "But Violet took over all the charges. She approved this week’s one." 

"Seriously?" Bri stopped, making Aqua stopp too and turn around.

"Yeah, it looks like they're trying to find a new chief editor for Vanguard London." Aqua shrugged her shoulders and signalised the older woman to keep walking. "Poor Violet is going to have to take care of all the office problems this week." Aqua really was a little concerned for Violet, but also knew she could make it. It was Violet after all. "At least she won't have to take care of Fame's dachshunds this time."

"Well, it wouldn't be a problem for me." Bri state with a bright smile. “I love dogs, they say my personality is similar to one." She laughed, leaning over to Aquas as she would tell her a secret. “My dream was to have a corgi." And Aquaria’s heart skipped a little beat just by the word of corgi, as she loved them so much too and also always dreamed of her own. Still, she raised a little bit her eyebrow, making Bri laugh even harder. “What? Just because I'm older would it mean, I would cover up the old cat ladies stereotype? "

"What? No!” Aquaria blushed, her head still spinning around cute little corgi buts. “I mean, I always wanted to have a dog, but my mother is allergic and in my building they only accept cats." She sighed, her little dream getting cracked in her head again. "In the end, I also think I'm a dog person, but I think I'm in a more cats phase lately, I even liked the movie cats…” She nearly had whispered the last words, knowing about the bad critics and that most people hated the movie. But to her relieve, Bri smiled right back to her.

"Are you kidding? I like it too! Idris Elba and Jennifer Hudson are amazing in the movie!" Bri said, starting to sing one of the songs in a really bad singing voice, but Aquaria found it kinda cute anyway.

"Thank god, I'm not the only one who liked it!" Aquaria sighed in relief, slightly blushing.

"Fuck the critics!" Bri raised her fist, Aquaria following her example, like they formed some secret club.

"Hell yeah! Fuck the critics!" Both laughed, still walking back to the office, making people turn around. A warm feeling crawled up Aquaria, giving her a warm sensation and some serenity, that almost let her forget with who she was laughing with. Suddenly, as she realizes what happened, she stops laughing, making Bri wonder a little bit, as she stormed forwards. "Come on, I need to go back to my sector."

The two returned in silence to the building and entered the elevator together. As Brianna left, Aquaria hold her by the arm.

"Brianna?" She didn’t knew why, but it felt so hard to say those words, still Aquaria felt the need she had to. And even if it was just to lift Bris mood a little, which was apparently down.

"Hmm?" Bri looked up from her phone, which she just picked up back.

"Thank you for what you did at the restaurant." Aquaria mumbled the words more than she spoke them, but Bri got it, quitting them with a simple nod and a slight smile.

"And don't forget that you have some folders to deliver to me on Monday." And with that Bri let go of Aquaria’s grip, turning around and disappearing with clicking heels, Aquaria following her with her eyes. It could be imagination, but her steps looked a little lighter than before and Aqua didn’t knew why, but it made her happy. With an smile she turned around and pushed the button, that lead to her own department. 

The most surprising thing was that they managed to have a real conversation without it culminating in an argument or sex. That was good and new, Aquaria didn't know how to react to it. Her smile disappeared. As she walked over to her table, heading towards Asia, Aquaria's mind fixed on one thing. It’s an uncomfortable feeling that she couldn’t capture, how Brianna again imposed herself on helping her and did not involve sex between them? 

“You missed me or what? Just kidding, I am really sorry, I had my phone in my purse and didn’t noticed the vibration. What was the matter?” Asia blushed as it was a little embarrassed. 

“Nevermind.” Aqua said, as she sat down. “It’s solved already.”

“O-Okay…” Her friend looked over to her, but Aquaria already was totally concentrated on her work. And as much as Asia wanted to apologize further, she soon noticed that her friend was lost in thoughts.

The happenings of the last hour passed before Aquaria's inner eye, making her nearly as confused as when Bri decided to drive to half the town to save her Mac, it just didn’t make sense at all. While typing, the younger girl caught herself over and over again how she tried to make a connection between Bris actions and her remaining behavior towards her. And as she was trying to figure out, what was going on, an old but omnipresent thought crawled up into her mind. What if… what if Brianna didn’t hated her as much as she thought? What when she indeed… felt something for her instead?

Some hours, hard work and confusing thoughts later, the department slowly emptied and Aquaria's head was nearly exploding. Not capable to fulfill even the simplest task regarding work, she decided to leave, taking the last sip of cold coffee out of her mug, before she spoke directly to her friend Asia.

“I’ll be off for today, if that’s okay with you?” Aqua murmured, already taking her stuff and shoving it into her bag.

“Of course, it’s five thirty. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Asia just looked up for a second, soon being focused on her work again.

“Okay, gonna text you later, Asia?” Aqua threw the bag over her shoulder, waiting for the response, but her friend was so focused, her answer was rather confusing.

“Goodnight, Aqua.” Asia replied, making Aqua rise a eyebrow. Her friend surely was a little off track and Aqua could bet, she was thinking of Danes hard muscles… or for a change really focused on her work for once.

Gathering her bag, she shrugged her jacket and headed for the elevator. For a second she thought about to go to Bris office, but decided against it and instead pushed the bottom of the ground floor. As much as some inner voice wanted to see Bri, she needed a moment to reflect. Heading out into the New York night air, she took a deep breath to collect her thoughts. Turning a last time around before stepping down to the metro, her eyes wandered up to the building. Bri surely still was working hard back there in the tall building and a slight shiver overrand her body, reminding her of the low temperatures the city was getting each day. Shaking her head, she finally reached the platform and didn’t have to wait long for the next train.

The train carriage drove jerkely through the pitch black tunnels, throwing it’s passengers slightly from one side to another, the rumbling of the train tracks filling the little space that was left in the carriage. Not that Aquaria would have taken too much notice of it, as her earphones blasted some Lady Gaga through her mind. Normally it would help her to distract herself, but not this day. 

No matter how often the thought of Bri possibly having feelings for her popped up, she just could not accept it. Bri hated her after all. Just as much as she hated the older woman… hated her because… she had been mean to her. And suddenly, out of nowhere, Aquaria'’s focus was on the word  _ had.  _ Exactly, she had been mean to her but now… She had changed.

In thoughts, Aqua nearly missed her stop, but could make it in the last second. She ran four blocks from the metro to her home and quickly took the elevator to the right floor, soon sliding her key into the lock of her door. Her apartment was cold as usually as the door fell into it’s lock behind her. She threw her keys on the nearby table, walking over to her living room. After letting herself fall on the sofa, she just sat there and stared at the screen without really watching. 

Brianna Heller. 

The name popped up in her mind again and again, as pictures of her beautiful face would pass before her inner eye, causing her feelings to get increasingly confused. Even if it was true what she thought, what wouldn’t be the case at all; where was the logic? And there must be a logic! Some plan, something to give all of it a reasonable meaning. Was the older woman hiding something? Her changing moods, the telephone calls that Aqua had witnessed, something was going on and for sure it had to do something with her changing her behavior towards the younger girl too. That must be the answer for the things that happened!

But as much as Aquarias brain worked, she could spend a month thinking about it and still hadn’t gotten a solid answer, making her brain steam from thoughts about what was going on. Brianna was still largely a mystery that Aquaria knew so little about. But in the end she wonders if she really wanted to know more. The only certainty she was sure of was that her opinions about Brianna were changing and she was afraid where they might take her.

The sudden vibration of her phone ripped her out of thoughts, a smile flickering over her tired face.

“Hey Jordan, what’s up?”


	9. THE END

** _Dear readers, _ **

** _due to Aquarias tweet and respect for her not to be part of fan fictions, PopArtPride and myself have decided to not continue Swipe Right. _ **

** _It was a fun journey and always a pleasure to write, so from the bottoms of our hearts, we are extremly sorry, _ **

** _but also very thankful for all the love and support that our baby got. _ **

** _Hopefully see you guys at another project soon! _ **

** _PrideSkull_ **


End file.
